Regret
by Caskett-41319
Summary: 1yr after s6.Audrey is now getting her life back on track,however what happens when she is forced back to CTU where Jack is?The reunion is short-lived as someone from Jack's past re-enters his life,setting off a chain of events that spiral out of control!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Regret **

The story takes place 1 year after day 6.  
Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters mentioned or songs.

please read and review and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 1**

Townhouse, Washington D.C- 7:00AM

Audrey awoke suddenly from her dream. What had caused her to dream of Jack Bauer? She had been trying to forget him for the past year. She had dreamt about their first date. They had gone out to dinner at her favorite cafe, they then planned to go to the theater after, but had not made it. The evening ended by Jack spending the night in this house, this same bed. A small sense of loneliness and Regret came across her. For an instance she missed Jack, she missed his soft lips on hers and on her body. The way she always felt secure in his arms. The way he always knew what to say and how to please her. No, she couldn't think of him that way anymore. He had left her, not the other way around. He was too afraid to look after her when she had returned from China, she had woken from her coma only to find him gone. She laughed to herself she had gone to China ironically to look for him. Jack had in a way, betrayed her. He had promised to protect her and apparently he still loved her, but then he had changed his mind and moved back to L.A.

G-d only knew what he did now, he was probably married. Anyway she didn't care for him anymore, she hated him, at least thats what she told herself. Besides she was with Luke now. She laid in bed thinking to herself, did she love Luke? No, but they worked well together. Was she happy with Luke? At times, but no where near as much as she had been with Jack. Again she found herself thinking about him. Why had he left her? They had been threw hell and back. She had loved him so much, more than anyone could ever imagine and deep down she knew she still did. The movement next to her aroused her from her thoughts.

"Hey you" Luke said, while kissing her forehead- just like Jack use to. NO! What was wrong with her today? All Audrey could think about was Jack. Thats when it struck her, she was not over Jack Bauer. In Fact she was reluctant to admit it, but she still loved him, with all her heart. But it was too late now, she was with Luke and her father had said Jack was with another woman and no longer cared for her. Which had broken her heart.

"Hey" Audrey replied, pushing the thoughts of Jack from her mind. Luke lent in to kiss her and hoped it would turn into something else-but it didn't. Audrey turned her head, after he tried to kiss her the second time.

"Whats wrong?" Luke inquired.

"Nothing" Audrey lied knowing full well what was wrong. "I have to go have a shower and then if you remember I'm flying out to L.A today to go to CTU."

"Yeah i remember, Do you want some company in the shower?" Luke asked Mischievously.

"NO" Audrey answered, a little too quickly. "No you stay here and sleep then lock the house up when your going home".

The shower was the one place that she was able to think of Jack alone. Without anyone to bother her. With that she got out of bed and went to take a shower.

10 minutes later, Audrey reappeared. She knew what she had to do. 

Audrey walked over to the bed, where Luke was now sleeping. She sat down a woke him gently.

"Hey" she said softly, "we need to talk"

"Oh, boy i know what's coming" Luke replied sarcastically.

Audrey gave him a look. "I think it is best if you and I don't see each other anymore."

"And why is that" Luke answered playfully. He knew what was coming, but he wanted to string this out a bit so she could realize she was making a mistake. "Is there another man envolved?" He joked.

Audrey immediately broke eye contact with him. "Oh my god, there is isn't there" Luke replied flabbergasted.

"Not exactly... I.. Its just, I still have feelings for this previous man i was with". Audrey said now visualizing Jack in her head. 

"What? Jack Bauer? I thought your dad.." Luke immediatly stopped, he knew he had said too much. How could he have been so stupid!? He had sworn to Secretary Heller that he wouldn't breathe a word of it to Audrey, and now he just had!

Audrey looked up suddenly, "My dad what..?? What did he do to Jack Bauer?"

"Its not important, forget i said anything" Luke shouted.

Audrey wouldn't let it drop. "No Luke, finish what you were saying! My dad what ..!?" "What did my dad do to Jack?"

Panic now struck Audrey. What if her dad had sent Jack away? After all he wasn't pleased with their relationship as it was. No. Thats ridiculous, her father would never do that. She banished the thought from her head immediately. But her gut instinct told her not to.

"Damn it !Audrey, just leave it" Luke yelled. He knew he was in more than enough trouble with Heller now as it was. With that Luke got up and dressed.

While he was doing this, Audrey was still mesmerized at what Luke had just said, or was about to say. What had he meant he thought her father what? All she knew was it was something to do with Jack. The next thing she heard was the front door slam and Luke was gone.

Audrey got up from the bed and started to dress while applying her make up, when her phone causing her to jump. She looked at the caller ID; it was her father.

"Hey dad"

"He Audie, How are you?"

"Good, Luke and I split up"

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that, are you okay?" Her father asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine. He wasn't my type anyway" She said laughing at her own joke.

"Oh, Okay, Well I'll see you in L.A then?"

"Yeah I'll see you later" she was about to ask him about what Luke had said, but then decided against it. It would only cause him grief.

"Bye Hunnie, I love you" Heller said

"Yeah bye dad i Love you to"

With that the convocation ended. Minutes later Audrey finished applying her make up and headed to the airport to catch her plane to L.A. 

**8:00AM - In a flat in L.A**

Jack's alarm flashed, while it started to play the radio. Jack was about to turn it off when he realized what song was playing. How could he of forgotten? It was his and Audrey's song, I don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. It had been the first song he and Audrey had danced to. Jack blinked back the tears, as he listened to the words

"every moment i spend with you, is a moment i treasure".

Jack smiled to himself. How true this had been. When he was in China all he could think about was Audrey. It was the one thing that Cheng could not take from him. He had thought he would see Audrey again, he had got his hopes up that when they arrived onto American Soil that she would be there waiting for him, but this had not been the case. In fact he had been told six hours later on that day, that she had died in a car accident, while out looking for him in China.

Then when he found out she was alive again, he was overwhelmed. But as always his happiness never lasted long and was taken away from him. When he had heard Audrey was in shock and in a coma, Jack had sworn to take care of her but Heller had put a restraining order against him, to stop him from seeing Audrey. But of course that didn't stop him from seeing her again. He had gone to the old man's house to see Audrey. Heller had eventually relented and let him see her. But to Jack's despair she was still unconscious. He had wanted to stay but Heller wouldn't let him.

So here he was now, he still worked for CTU, but not as the head of field opps. He wondered if Audrey had been able to forgive him. No her father probably fabricated some story telling her that he didn't care for Audrey anymore. Which was completely untrue.

Jack had tried to get over Audrey. He tried dating other women, but nothing had ever lasted. He was too much in love with Audrey, to care for them. But she had moved on, the last he heard was that she was dating some other guy.

Shaking off the memories of Audrey as the song ended. Jack got up to take a shower. Twenty minutes later he was out of the door heading towards CTU.

Jack's SUV pulled up into a space, Jack got out and walked into CTU, where he was greeted by Bill.

"Morning Jack" Bill said.

"Hey Bill, How are you?" Jack replied.

"Fine, look i need to talk to you. Audrey is coming here today and i know what you have been through so if you want the day off you can." Bill said cautiously, he knew how much pain Jack had been through.

Jack was stunned, "Wh..What? Audrey is coming here?"

Bill nodded. "Jack you can have..."

"No,no, I'll be fine. Bill don't worry" Jack managed to say, "and bill, thanks". Again Bill nodded and walked away. Jesus, what was he going to do? The love of his lie was coming to this building!

**In a car 5 minutes from CTU**

Audrey sat in the back of the SUV which was heading towards CTU. It was now heading towards 3:00PM. "Whats our ETA?" She inquired.

"About 5 minutes ma'am." the officer said.

Audrey nodded and smiled. "Oh ma'am, i almost forgot to tell you, Mr Bauer will be there helping you when we arrive."

The words hit her hard. "I'm sorry" she stuttered "did you say Mr Bauer? as in Jack Bauer?"

"Yes ma'am, he his the Deputy Director over at CTU now."

Audrey;s heart quickened. It had been nearly 2 years since she last saw Jack.

"I know this is going to sound stupid" she found herself saying, "but do you know if Mr Bauer is married.." She cut her words short. What was she doing? She was meant to hate Jack, she did, but the words the officer said next slowly melted the 'hatred' she had for Jack.

"No ma'am he's not married, not that i know of anyway. Word was that he was trying to get over some chick who moved to D.C. No one knew who she is. Thing is my buddy over in CTU says he still is trying to get over her." the officer answered.

Audrey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jack was still getting over her? That was impossible! Her dad had told her that he no longer cared for her. May be it wasn't her who Jack was getting over.

"Again word has it that this woman went to China to look for Mr Bauer, and to get him back." the officer continued, unaware of the so called 'chick' was her.

Minutes later they had reached CTU and were walking through security. She stepped inside onto the main floor and looked up to the Deputy Head's Office. There he was staring down at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. She met his eyes and memories came flooding back. Then she knew she still had feelings for him. But she couldn't have, despite what the officer had said, she still held a grudge against him. She smiled at him and then turned and headed towards his office. Preparing herself for her first encounter with Jack in almost 2 years...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2**

Jack had walked over to the window of his office, only to find Audrey standing there and glaring up at him. His heart had skipped a beat when he had thought she had smiled at him, but he wasn't sure. It was the first time he had seen her conscious in nearly 2 years. Jack turned back to his desk and prepared himself for her briefing but also what he was going to say to her.

---

Audrey slowly walked up the stairs, preparing herself. She reached the door, took a deep breathe and knocked. "Come in" a voice said from inside. She silently obeyed and made her way in avoiding his eye contact.

Audrey had no idea what to say to him. She wanted to ask him why he had left her and was about to but he started to speak.

"Ms Raines" Jack started Audrey was shocked on how formal he was, why didn't he just call her Audrey? Thinking about it made her even more angry.

Jack continued "You'll be working as our DOD liaison for a while. You can set up your desk at station 6. If you need anything or any help just give me a ring" Audrey stared at him. This time in his eyes. For an instance she read the true emotions in his face, pain but also love for her and then there was that look, the look that was only meant for her. How she had wished over and over again that he had stayed. They could have been married by now. But no, Jack had gone away. She worked up the courage to ask him. "Jack I.."

Jack looked up at her, he was surprised by her calling him by his first name. She quickly decided against asking him, at least for now. But she had to think of something to say because at the moment she was just making a fool of herself.

Audrey corrected herself " Sorry, erm,.. Mr Bauer" She was about to continue when he cut in.

"Audrey, you know you can call me Jack. What were you going to say?"

Just hearing her name coming from his lips made her heart race. "I..I.." she stuttered "I don't have your cell number, in order to call you?"

Disappointment flashed across Jack's face for a second. "Yeah, sure" He continued "It's 355-675-346"

"Thanks" she said, almost in a whisper.

Audrey looked at Jack one more time sighing she got up to leave. Jack got up the same time to open the door for her. Just as she was about to leave his hand shot out and grabbed her arm gently.

Just having his touch on her skin again made her feel on fire.

"Jack.. please" she croaked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Audrey i owe you an apology"

This brought back her anger "For What!" she retorted "Leaving me after China, For breaking my heart!? What Jack do you owe me an apology for!"

She stepped back in the office. Jack looked at her bewildered.

"Audrey what are you talking about? I was there for you, I was the one who got you back from Cheng, and nearly causing World War 3 for doing it."

Audrey stepped back slowly absorbing the information "Jack don't lie, my father said.."

Rage appeared suddenly in his eyes. "Your Father!" he snarled " Your father was the one who.." but then he stopped and looked down. Jack knew it wasn't worth bringing her father into this again.

Audrey was now astonished at the sudden change in his behavior and now wondered if it were true about her father. "Jack my father what?" she questioned.

"It doesn't matter Audrey, the past is the past and thats where it should stay. You moved on for the better and i think that now you should be with your boyfriend". Jack replied sadly.

How did he know about Luke? It was clear to her that he still had feelings for her. Her heart melted instantly. She didn't hate him. She loved him. But there was something more about her father that Jack was letting on.

"Jack" she said softly "For starter I'm not with my boyfriend anymore and please finish off what you were saying"

Jack looked away . "For me " she added.

"Fine" Jack said calmly "After that day, I came back for you so I could take you away and care for you. But your father had already order a restraining order against me. so I could no longer see you. Earlier on in that day he told me i was cursed and that everything i touched turned to ruin. Which is true between us, i mean with Paul and then China." Jack paused.

Audrey couldn't believe what she hearing how dare her father say all those things to Jack, after all that he had done for them. It made her cringe to think of the awful mistake of breaking off their relationship when she couldn't 'cope' with his dark side. The side that he had been hiding so well for those 6 months. But in reality she could cope with Jack being like that she was just finding someone to blame, so she didn't feel so guilty. She looked at Jack now with sympathy and love.

Jack continued " That night i went to your house and i said goodbye, because i knew that we would never be able to see each other again." He stopped and looked into her eyes. She knew that he was telling her the truth.

" I never thought i would see you again. " He blushed before saying with a slight smile " and I..I guess i never really got over you".

Audrey was lost for words. So he had come back for her, it was her retched father who had not allowed it.

"Jack you knows thats not true, your not cursed, we fell in love and if i could go back i wouldn't of changed anything. Well apart from you having to disappear and then go to China" she added causing them both to smirk. "I'm sorry i had no idea"

Jack looked into her eyes " It's fine. Don't worry, like i said its in the past now".

"Yeah" Audrey said not knowing what to do. She looked into his eyes helplessly. She regretted everything. "I should go" she muttered. As soon as she took a step forwards, his right hand shot out and held her arm, causing Audrey to jump. She slowly turned around and faced him. Jack moved his head in slightly and she did the same. Both now inches apart. Then Jack moved his lips onto hers.

God she had waited along time for this. The kiss at first was small with a lot of lingering. They were getting use to being in each others arms again. Jack moved her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Audrey couldn't help but think how right this was. Moments later they broke apart, gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered "I love you and I've never stopped". The words that she never thought she would hear him say.

She attacked his lips again but this time with more passion. When they broke away the second time Audrey whispered "I love you too Jack". 

Staring out each other one more time, absorbing what had just taken place, Audrey said "I better get back to work"

Jack laughed "Of course, I'll see you later?" Which appeared to be more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah Sure" She winked and then walked out of his office.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter 3**

Jack couldn't believe what had just happened. He pinched himself to reassure him that he was not dreaming. Sure enough he wasn't. His phone vibrating against his desk snapped him out of his day dream. He realized that he was still at the window. Moving towards his desk he answered it.

"Bauer" Jack said.

"Hey. You know you better get on with some work or we won't go out for dinner tonight." Audrey teased.

Jack smirked, now looking out of his window at her. "Yeah, i was just caught up in the past moment."

"Well we'll have to do something about that, won't we". Audrey teased again while looking him square in the eye.

"Meet me in the back in 5 minutes."Jack exclaimed and then winked at her through the window, causing Audrey to laugh.

Jack ended the call and then made his way to the back of CTU.

----

Audrey had just finished her call with Jack and saw him making his way towards their meeting place. She couldn't believe this was real. Only hours ago, she had been laying in bed with Luke. As if on cue her phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID; it was Luke. 'Great she thought'. Audrey rejected the call and followed in Jack's footsteps.

She was about to turn the corner when someone grabbed her from behind her waist and put their hand over her mouth causing her to jump.

"I thought you were never coming"the voice teased.

Audrey realized who it was. "Aw, did you get lonely back here?"

She turned and faced Jack. Their lips only centimeters apart.

Audrey looked at Jack and then at his lips, before whispering "I've missed you so much".

Jack instantly brought her closer and lent into kiss her.

The warmth of his lips sent sparks around Audrey's body. Kissing him back, their tongues played a game of war-neither wanting to win. Finally, drawing apart, gasping for air. Jack exclaimed "I love you so much Audrey, I've never stopped loving you."

Audrey raised her head again attacking his lips, with hers. They pulled apart "I love you too Jack" she said.

Audrey's phone rang, bringing them back to reality.

"Tut, that will be Luke" Audrey scowled.

Bewildered, Jack asked her "Luke? Who is Luke?... 

Realizing that she hadn't told Jack about Luke yet, she replied "Luke was my boyfriend, well i wouldn't call him that. After i awoke from the coma, my dad coaxed me into seeing him. So i did just to please my father. But it struck me this morning that i was still in love with you. So i broke it off. But he obviously can't accept that." 

Audrey's eyes met his, looking for reassurance.

Jack smirked " I can see why, he doesn't want to give you up, but its all the better for me" He said bringing her closer again.

"Jack!" she teased as he started kissing her neck, "your awful! Do you know that!?"

"Yeah i know" He replied sheepishly "but you love it really." Now leaning in for another kiss, which she gladly gave to him.

"Come on we better get going before we're missed" Audrey mused looking into his eyes.

"Yeah okay, I'll go first, I've just the place to take you tonight for dinner." He winked causing her to smile and then he was gone.

----

Jack left Audrey smiling to herself as he walked back to CTU.

"Jack! where have you been!?" Chloe yelled.

He said nothing but looked at her. Chloe then saw Audrey appear from the same direction as Jack had just come. Chloe looked up at Jack and smiled "Right then, I think my question had just been answered".

Jack looked at her and smiled again.

"Bye Chloe, If anyone needs me i will be in my office okay?"

"Yep boss" She replied sarcastically.

With that Jack turned, looked at Audrey one more time who smiled at him and then headed in the direction of his office...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter 4**

Audrey returned to her desk only to find that her mobile was ringing again; it was Luke.

"Audrey Raines"she said

"Hey Audrey, its Luke. Listen i just wanted to say that i was sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get angry. I just don't want to loose you. I didn't realize how much you mean to me until now".

Audrey was shocked. She had no idea that Luke felt this way about her.

"Right, so what are you saying?" Audrey replied trying to be as hostile as possible.

"That i want us to be together again, look i'm flying over to L.A tomorrow okay? he said.

"NO Luke, i don't want you here. I'm with someone else now." she said while looking up at Jack's office.

"What that Jack Bauer? Audrey he left you, he doesn't care for you anymore, but i do" Luke answered.

Growing frustrated Audrey retorted "Cut the bullshit Luke, you and i both know that my father had something to do with this, and to be honest we were never a good couple."

"But Audrey I love you" Luke cried.

"Luke, why are you telling me this now? Had you told me 2 weeks ago i would have been over the moon. But its too late now. I love Jack and i always will". Audrey replied silently 

"Yeah well we'll see about that. I'll see you tomorrow in L.A" With that the line wen dead.

Audrey was annoyed. Why was he being like this? She wanted answers and she wanted them now. The only way to obtain those answers was from her father. She sat down and rang him.

"James Heller" Her father replied

"Hey dad its me, I was wondering if could ask you a question?"

"Yeah sweetheart, What is it?" Heller had no idea what was coming next.

"Well it's that i find it odd that Jack would just leave like that, I mean without saying goodbye because you and i both know that he loved me."

Heller was taken off guard by the question. "We've been through this Audrey, Jack left to be with that Dianne woman, from Mojave. I'm sorry but its the truth. He no longer cared for you. The last i heard he was working in Mojave at the oil plant."

A smile crossed Audrey's face, she was going to love this.

"Well that's funny"

"What is hunnie?" he father asked.

"Well, that i arrived a CTU about 2 hours ago and believe it or not Jack is the deputy head here. But that can't be him right? I mean you said he was in Mojave so it must be his long lost identical twin" she said sarcastically and then continued "and according to Jack you were the one who sent him away! You were the one who put a bloody restraining order against him!"

Heller was stunned. He didn't know what to say. "Audrey, i did it because i didn't want you getting hurt again by him."

"Dad i'm not 16 years old anymore, i'm 38. I'm a grown woman. I can make my own mind up. And so much for not hurting me dad, when you told me that he didn't care for me anymore it broke my heart! I love him dad and your going to have to accept that". She stopped.

"I understand Audrey, but i just don't want you getting hurt. In case Jack had to disappear again."

"Dad I know, it's just this morning i woke up and i couldn't stop thinking about him, so i split up with Luke. Dad i can't live without him, please can't you understand?" she pleaded.

"Alright sweetheart, Alright. I'm content as long as i know your happy." He replied. Heller knew how much she loved Jack.

"Dad there is one other problem."Audrey said.

"What?"Heller answered now alarmed.

"Its Luke. He can't seem to understand that i'm with Jack. Dad he is coming to L.A to try and split us up."

"No, he won't Audrey. Don't worry, I'll talk to him, okay? I'll make him see sense."

"Thanks daddy. I love you."

"It's alright, I love you to."

Then the lines went dead simultaneously.

----

**Secretary Of Defense, James Heller's office**

"Jane, can you get me Luke Bryon on the phone?"

"yes sir" Jane yelled.

Despite how much he didn't like the idea of Audrey seeing Jack he knew that she was happy and thats all he cared about. He liked Luke but he didn't like the fact that he was threating his daughter and he couldn't have that...

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

-1  
**Chapter 5**

Luke was packing his suitcase for L.A, when is phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. What did Heller want?

"Mr Secretary, what can i do for you?"

"Hi Luke, listen i heard about you and Audrey."

"Yeah sir, I know she is with that bloody Jack Bauer, the man you apparently stopped her from seeing". Luke sneered.

"Yes i know, but that was when she was ill and couldn't think for herself. Now she has recovered and she wants to be with Jack Bauer. If that is what makes her happy then i'll support her. Now, i want you not to go over to L.A tomorrow and ruin this. Do you understand me?" Heller asked.

"No sir, I don't understand you and i don't care what you think i'm going over to L.A to get her back and you can't stop me."

Heller grew annoyed "Oh, yeah?" he challenged him "We'll see about that" and then he hung up.

Heller looked at the phone and then stabbed in another number.

"CTU, Chloe O'Brian"

"Hey Chloe, its James Heller, can i speak to Jack please?"

"Erm, Okay sir. Can i ask what its about?"

Heller smiled to himself, he knew how protective Chloe got over Jack. "I would tell you but its private."

"Alright sir, I'll patch you through to him".

--

Jack's phone rang. "Jack Bauer"

There was no answer, "Hello?" Jack said

"Hello Jack its James Heller." Jack was shocked. What did he want this time?

"Sir?" Jack questioned.

"Jack, look i know you and i have rarely seen eye to eye but i want you to know that i'm ok with you seeing my daughter".

Jack was flabbergasted, was this some kind of joke?

"Sir, I don't understand. You mean that you don't mind me dating Audrey?"

"Yes, Jack thats what i'm saying. But i need to tell you one thing. The previous guy she was dating; Luke. Well he gets a bit obsessive and doesn't like it when he doesn't get his own way".

"I see" Jack replied.

"He is coming to L.A, to try and get her back and i want you to make sure that he doesn't get near her." Heller said.

"Of course, I'd give my life to protect Audrey." Jack said softly.

"I know you would son"..

--

Audrey was at her desk finishing off some reports for DoD, when she looked at the time. It was nearly 6:30; it was time to be with Jack. She had been walking up to his office, but saw that he was on phone and was about to leave when Jack waved her in.

He finished off the conversation with whoever he was talking to.

"Yes sir, Thank you. I will bye"he said.

"Hey" Audrey cooed, walking closer to him.

"Hey" Jack said getting up from his desk and walking around to facer her.

"Who were you on the phone to?" She inquired.

Jack Hesitated "Your father"

The smile vanished from Audrey's face" oh god, what has he threatened now?"

"Hey, hey," Jack whispered lifting her face, so she could look him in the eye. "He was just letting me know that he didn't have a problem with us dating and he also told me about Luke."

Audrey broke eye contact again " I was going to tell you about him, but just not now".

"Audrey its fine don't worry, but when he gets here tomorrow. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Audrey smiled. She loved how Jack was so protective over her. "Thank you" she whispered leaning up to give him a kiss, which he happily returned. He brought her closer, resting his hands on his two favorite places ; her lower back and her head. He then deepened the kiss.

The noise from his stomach is what broke them apart, causing her to laugh and Jack to blush.

"Mr Bauer, I do believe your blushing" she teased.

"Oh you think its funny do you? come here" he smirked, pulling her towards him. But as he lent in to kiss her again, his stomach protested with another growl. Jack gave up.

"I think its time i took you out to dinner."

"Oh, and where are you going to take me? To pizza hut again?" she teased as he got his jacket.

"Hey, that was once and it was only because everywhere else was either shut or fully booked. Your never going to let me forget that are you?" he asked.

"Nope" she replied.

Jack laughed and lead her out of CTU to his car. They got to his SUV and drove off to Jack's mysterious restaurant.

Audrey thought how happy she was, but then Luke came into her head. No, she wasn't going to allow him to spoiler her evening. She would deal with him tomorrow, but right now she was going to enjoy her evening with Jack...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Chapter 6**

Jack and Audrey had been in the car for nearly 20 minutes, neither of them had spoken a word. Audrey's mind was too wrapped up in trying to work out where Jack was taking her whereas Jack's mind was somewhere else. He was thinking if this had been a good idea. He was back where he started from. Jack knew being with Audrey would only out her at more of a risk. But he caught himself, No. He did deserve this. He had been waiting nearly 3 years for them to be together and now they were, he wasn't going to let her slip again. He would protect her from anything. Especially this Luke guy, if he did anything to hurt Audrey, Jack swore to himself that he would kill him. Packing his thoughts away, he turned and looked at Audrey. She was sitting there in her cream silk blouse and a short black skirt which was around her thigh. He couldn't help but smile, she looked like a curious three year old on an adventure. Jack knew that she was trying to figure out where they were going. Just as he was about to return his eyes to the road, Audrey caught him gazing at her and smiling.

"What?" she said innocently, "why are you smiling?"

"Hmm, nothing, don't worry."

He turned back to face the road and she did the same. But he found himself mesmerized by her yet again. She saw him and smiled.

"Jack! What are you looking at? Have i got something on my face? Because you seem to keep looking at me and smiling like a school boy." she teased.

"I'm smiling because i'm looking at the most beautiful woman i've ever seen, who is trying to work out where her boyfriend is taking her."

This caused Audrey to smile. He always knew that to say, and she loved it when he referred to himself as being her boyfriend.

"Mhmm, I bet, What are you after?" She joked, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed a little too innocently.

Audrey laughed "Your lying" she said and then a cruel idea popped into her head. While they were waiting for the traffic lights to change to green. Audrey lent over, kissing Jack's neck and whispered seductively into his ear "you just wait till i get you home".

She lent back and enjoyed the expression that crossed Jack's face.

Finding his voice Jack muttered "Why don't we skip dinner and go straight to my place?"

Before Audrey could answer, Jack's stomach protested loudly with another growl.

Laughing Audrey said I think you better eat first and then maybe if you are good. I'll come back to your flat."

She winked at him, making him smile.

"I better be good then. We're coming up to the restaurant now."

Audrey turned her head and stared out the window.

"Jack.." was all she could say.

He smiled knowing that he had picked the right place.

It was the first restaurant Jack had taken her to, while they were in L.A. Before he had to disappear, before their lives became complicated. 

Jack pulled up in the car park and helped Audrey out of the car. She stood there gazing at the place, remembering the memories. Jack went up behind her, he could smell her scent and it drove him wild. Jack slithered his arm around her waist "surprise" he whispered in her ear. "I love you so much" he added while kissing her neck. She turned around into Jack's arms.

"You remembered?" she asked

"How could i forget?"

Audrey was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "Jack its amazing, your amazing and i love you" She reached up to kiss him and he returned the kiss. The kiss was fueled with passion. Jack was so overwhelmed he found himself pushing Audrey against the car, at which Audrey moaned quietly. This only spurred him on more. Audrey reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Come on we better go in before we get carried away".

Knowing that they could continue this later, Jack followed Audrey into the restaurant.

"Good evening sir, how can i help you?" the waiter asked.

"I've got a table reserved under the name of Bauer, B-A-U-E-R" Jack replied.

"Right this way Mr Bauer" The waiter said taking them to a booth in the far corner. "Can i take your coats Mr and Mrs Bauer?"

Both Audrey and Jack blushed. "Erm, we're not married, but sure" Jack answered taking off his and Audrey' s coats. Both of them unable to make eye contact.

"Oh Excuse me sir i only presumed."

"It's okay, don't worry" Jack replied.

The waiter went away then returning moments later with the menus. Jack looked over his menu at Audrey. She was beautiful she thought to himself. She could dress in anything and still look stunning in his eyes. Thats when Audrey looked up catching him gazing at her, lost in his own world.

"Hellooo, is anyone there??" Audrey teased while waving her hand in front of his face.

Jack jolted back to reality."Yeah i'm here" he whispered, moving even closer to her. Audrey knew what he was after and was happy to tease him. She smiled and winked at him invitingly. As jack was about to inch closer, the waiter interrupted "Can I take your order?"

Noticing by the look Jack gave him, he realized that the had interrupted something.

Audrey was the first to answer " Can i have the lamb and vegetables please?"

"Of course madame and for you sir" the waiter said now looking at Jack.

"I'll have the same and can we have a bottle of your finest champagne." Jack smiled.

"Yes sir. " The waiter turned on his heels and proceeded to the kitchen.

Seeing that they were alone, Jack inched forward but was stopped by Audrey's finger on his lips. " Behave Mr Bauer".

Jack pouted his lips causing her to laugh. "Alright, one kiss and thats it okay?"

Jack's face beamed with joy and triumph when their lips met. Jack was about to deepen the kiss but Audrey drew back sensing what he was about to do.

"So, what else did my father say?"

Drawing back to his side of the table he said " Not a lot he just told me about Luke"

"Jack, stop being so skeptical. What did he say?"

He was about to answer when he heard his name being called "Jack Bauer is that you?"

He scanned the room trying to locate the voice. "Jenny, how are you? Wow you look amazing." he answered, unaware of Audrey's eyes on him and Jenny.

"Thanks, I'm good. You don't look too bad yourself" she winked giving Jack a hug.

"Who is this then? " She asked eagerly looking at Audrey.

"Sorry, this is my frie..my girlfriend Audrey Raines" He said looking at Audrey who was smiling, when Jack called her his girlfriend. He continued "Audrey this is Jenny Evan".

Audrey hesitated then took Jenny's hand "Nice to meet you" she mumbled. She hated to admit it but she was starting to get jealous of this woman. Jack must of sensed that she was feeling a bit insecure because his hand came onto hers for support squeezing it gently. 

"God, the last time i saw you was at that basket ball game. I woke up in the morning and you were gone just leaving me a note if i remember correctly?"

God if only the earth could absorb him now. Jack went crimson, out of the corner of his eye he saw Audrey looking at him. " Well, er, er i..I had to go on a business trip" He managed to stifle out. Hoping that she would leave it.

"Oh, really is that what happened with Lucy to?"

Oh Jesus, Jack thought, he felt his cheeks redden. 

"I better be off. Jack it was good seeing you again" she turned, smiled at Audrey then walked off.

Jack had never been so embarrassed in his life. He couldn't bring himself to look at Audrey quite yet, as he slowly did he saw her raised eye brow. "So Lucy and Jenny mhmm".

"Yeah well, I..I..I'm sorry, i did try and date because i thought it would help me get over you quicker but it didn't. I missed you too much". His eyes begging for approval.

Audrey leaned in "good answer" she teased and then kissed him.

Relief spread across Jack's face, but also confusion. "What?" Audrey asked " You expected me to be angry didn't you".

"Well yeah, but i'm glad your not, I just want to be with you now" he stammered and it earned him another kiss.

Just then their food came along with the champagne. "To us" he said raising his glass, "to us" she repeated.

After they had eaten Jack paid for the meal and helped Audrey with her coat. He opened the door for her, placing his hand on the small of her back. His touch sent a chill down her spine.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening" she whispered to him, allowing him to help her into the car.

"Your welcome. Do you want to come back to my flat or do you want me to take you to the hotel?"

"No, i'll go with you" she replied "I just want to be with you tonight".

Jack smiled and kissed her on the forehead " I love you so much" he whimpered.

"I love you too Jack" she said nuzzling into his neck. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Then pulled away. Jack started the car and drove out onto the street towards his flat.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

-1Author note: i'm going to have to rate this chapter **NC-17** because of **adult content**. So younger readers skip this chapter you've been warned !!!

**Chapter 7**

On the way back to Jack's apartment, they stopped off at the DVD rental to pick up a movie. Entering the shop, both knowing that it was almost impossible to pick a film they would both agree on; Audrey liked romance and Jack liked action. In the end Jack managed to persuade Audrey to agree on watching the new James Bond film Casino Royale. Jack had told Audrey that it contained some romance. Thirty minutes later they both headed out hand in hand to the car.

Jack pulled up to his block of flats ten minutes later.

"This is where you live?" she asked, admiring the tall towers of penthouses.

"Yeah, it turns out being Deputy Head of CTU pays better than field opps." he laughed "Come on follow me".

They took the lift up to the 6th floor and went down the corridor to his flat. Opening the door Jack saw what a sight it was, Of course he had not been planning on bringing anyone home tonight, so all his morning plates and cups were still out. Before Audrey could step in, Jack stopped her with a kiss.

"Wait right here" he said, slowly closing the door and then making a dash around the flat to make it look presentable

Audrey listened at the racket going on in Jack's apartment, she could hear him cleaning away plate and glasses. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard something smash on the floor and then Jack cursing. He opened the door minutes later looking a little flustered.

"Manage to tidy all evidence of your previous girlfriends?" She teased. 

Noting the joke in her voice he replied " Yeah i had to hurry one out of the window" which earned him a playful slap on the arm. "Ow, that Hurt" he cried.

"Aww poor baby, and there is me thinking that you are some strong, sexy man". she winked.

Audrey stepped inside the apartment and scanned the room, she noticed an array of pictures on the far side wall. She went to take a look at them, then her eyes fell on one. A picture of her and Jack years ago, when they went on a vacation to Florida together. He was holding her, she remembered they had got one of their friends to take a picture of them kissing. She smiled, he had missed all along after all.

Jack noticing that her glance was on the photo, he came to her "Thats one of my favorite photos of us. I would have taken it down but you look so beautiful in it" he smiled and thought of the day.

"Oh Jack, i'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you.." she mumbled, tears settling in her eyes.

"Hey, you didn't ok? Anyway we've got each other not" He leaned down to kiss her as if to emphasize his point.

"Come on lets go watch the movie"

Jack lead her to the sofa and she followed snuggling into his arms. If she was honest, she didn't want to watch the film. She was content just lying there in his arms.

Jack snuggled into her neck as the credits rolled up 2 and a bit hours later. Seeing that he was asleep he got a blanket and pulled it over them. Turning off the TV, he fell asleep with her slowly breathing in his arms.

Audrey awoke the next morning in his arms. She took a moment to figure out where she was, but the movement behind her instantly reminded her.

"Morning" he said looking down at her.

"Morning" she replied, lightly kissing him "did we sleep here all night?" she asked

"Yeah, but sleepyhead here fell asleep during the film."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she joked "I got a bit bored after the first 30 minutes, so much for there being romance."

"There was you just missed it, Anyway you and i need a shower."

"Mhmm I agree but there is one problem i haven't got any clean clothes."

Jack smiled "Its that really such a bad thing?" he said followed by a wink.

"For you maybe not but for me it is" she lent up and kissed him.

"Don't worry i packed your suitcase in the car last night you go have a shower and i'll bring it up for you."

"Alright" she said "but don't be long, i don't want to have a shower by myself"

They both raised from the couch, Audrey went upstairs for a shower and Jack went out the front door to his car. He got Audrey's bag from the trunk. God it was heavy he thought ' why do women always pack their suitcases like their going away for a year?' he thought to himself. He dragged the luggage back into the room and saw Audrey " Jesus, Audrey" he muttered " How much stuff do you need?"

She just looked at him and smiled " i gave up waiting for you in the shower"

He pulled a sad face and then stepped over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her while leading her back to the bedroom

Audrey moaned and let her towel drop, to the floor while slowly undressing Jack. Her hands flustered over his back and reached down to the hem of his shirt, slowly taking it off of him. Jack put his hands up, allowing her to take it off. As soon as the shirt was off Audrey's lips devoured his chest; reclaiming every but of him. Jack moaned as her tongue slipped over his nipple, teasing him slightly. Audrey moved her head back up and met his waiting lips, while her hand moved down. Jack felt a rush of heat move to his loins as Audrey undid his buckle. He started to kiss Audrey's neck as he stepped out of his pants, pushing Audrey against the wall of the bedroom, causing her to groan, Now standing in his boxers, Jack took a step back to admire her, "God your beautiful" he said attacking her lips.

Jack slowly made his way down her body. Remembering the places that drove her wild. He knew where to appoint pressure and where not to. He knew where to use his tongue instead of his lips. Jack kissed around her sacred place, making her moan with anticipation. He kissed her from her inner thigh down to her knee and then back again, constantly teasing her. Jack looked up and saw Audrey eyes were closed , short breaths escaping from her mouth, he knew she was nearing the edge. So Jack decided to make her plunge over it. He moved his mouth to her sacred place and started kissing her and licking her, until she started to shake with waves of pleasure surrounding her.

Audrey ran her hands through his short hair. God, she had missed this. No man she had ever dated was able to make her feel like Jack did. "Jack" she gasped "I can't hold out much longer..please". Jack stopped and kissed his way back up to her lips. Audrey kissed him back hungrily. She felt Jack stiffen as he led her to the bed. Jack playfully pushed her back onto the bed. She fell, bringing him on top of her.

She moved her hand down to his boxers and tugged the elastic, signifying for him to remove them. He willingly obeyed. Her hand grasping him, causing him to groan. "Audrey.." was all he managed to say. Hearing him moan her name she continued, until Jack moved his hand down and grasped hers, pinning them over her head as he entered her. They gasped simultaneously. Jack waited a few moment before he started to move in her. He started slowly, kissing and sucking her skin, making her moan even more. Jack felt himself on the ridge of breaking, losing his self-control, his pace quickened, she dug her nails into his back pulling him in deeper, urging him on. Jack couldn't hold out any longer. Audrey climaxed first with Jack following.

He climbed off Audrey and took her under the duvet. Audrey laid in his arms ans they slowly got their breaths back. Jack looked down "I love you" he said kissing her forehead "I love you too" she whispered. After that, sleep took over them.

Jack awoke a few hours later, seeing Audrey in his arms. He smiled, she looked like and angel when she slept. Audrey slowly started to stir.

"Hey sleepyhead" he cooed "do you know what time it is?" She shook her head.

"Its nearly 10:30"

Panic struck Audrey's face "Shit!" she cried "Jack we're late for work!"

She jumped from his clasp and was about to get out of bed when he started laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

"You, getting all worked up. I gave everyone the morning off today, we don't have to be in until 11:30".

"Jack!" she cried, whacking him with a pillow. He grinned and brought her down on him, kissing her again. She let the kiss go on for a while, before breaking it off.

"Come on, we need to go" she smiled when he moaned. Audrey got off of him and moved to her suit case to get dressed. He unwillingly followed and got dressed. Thirty minutes later Jack was ready.

"Come on Audrey!"

"Coming," she replied.

He heard her scuttling down the stairs.

"Ready" he asked whining.

"Yep" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. They walked down to the car and were entering CTU ten minutes later...

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Chapter 8**

Jack and Audrey got out of the car together and headed into CTU. They were joking around, when Bill came up to them.

"Hey Jack, Audrey. Erm Audrey i need to talk to you privately ok?"

Audrey looked at Jack," yes sure Bill just give me a second". 

Bill nodded and returned to his station. Audrey turned back to Jack.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about?" Audrey said.

"I'm sure its nothing. I'll see you later ok". Jack said leaning down to give Audrey a kiss.

"Yeah, I love you"

"I love you to". Jack turned and went to his office and Audrey went to Bill's station.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked blankly.

"Yes i did. Audrey a man arrived at CTU about thirty minutes ago asking to speak with you. He said his name was Luke Bryon?"

Audrey's face turned pale. She had forgotten about him.

"Wh..Where did you say he was Bill?"

"In conference room 3".

"Right thanks."

Audrey walked away and headed to the room. She stopped when she got to the door. 'Pull yourself together' she scolded to herself and entered the room.

"Audrey" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, what are you doing here? I told you were are over why can't you accept that?"

"Listen to me Audrey, can you just hear me out?" She simply nodded.

He continued " I can't stop thinking about you Audrey, ever since you left it feels like apart of of me is missing. I love you Audie, and i haven't realized that until now. Please just give me a chance."

Audrey looked at him "Oh God Luke, I don't want to hurt you but i'm with Jack now. I'm sorry, I love Jack."

"Audrey how can you love a man, who you haven't seen in two years, who has murdered your husband. How can you Audrey?"

The words hit Audrey like bullets to the heart. "Because its not a love that will die away, its a love that lasts forever. Luke i want to spend the rest of my life with him. Please can't you just go!" Audrey answered.

For the first time Audrey saw anger flash in his eyes. "Audrey i'm not giving you up to some traitor to this country!".

Audrey burst "How dare you Luke! How dare you say that, that man out there is not a traitor to his country. He has done everything to protect this damn country, he's a hero! That man has been through more pain and grief than you ever will in your entire lifetime. He's more of a man than you will ever be! What have you done Luke? Nothing, your stuck in a dead end job and claiming that you love me!"

"Audie" he started.

"No my name is not Audie, its Audrey! Now if you do care about me then you will leave here now."

Luke was about to protest when he saw Jack Bauer walking towards the office. A smile struck over his face, he knew what would break them up, but he had to act quick "Fine Audrey can i at least have a hug?"

Audrey seeing no harm in it she agreed. It was then when Luke had his arms around her and bent down to kiss her when Jack walked in

Jack saw then hug and then Luke kissing her. His heart broke. So Audrey was back with Luke, and that was it between them. How could he have been so stupid and hoped to get back with her after hurting her so many times.

"I..I..i'm sorry, i didn't mean to interrupt" was all he could say.

Audrey spun around "Jack its not what this looks like, he bent down to kiss me when he saw you coming. Jack i swear. I love you."

"Babe, thats not what you were saying to be five minutes ago. You said that you blamed Jack for everything with your husband and China." Luke said, glaring at Jack.

Audrey saw Jack's heart break in his eyes. "Jack..thats not true, don't listen to him please".

Jack remained speechless, he took one look at Audrey and left.

"Jack!" Audrey cried, tears now streaming down her face. "Luke how could you? what have i ever done to you?"

Luke replied " If i can't be happy then you can't either."

Audrey went up and slapped him hard, she then ran off after Jack with Luke slowly following.

Audrey ran into Jack's office "Jack please listen to me, he's lying. I swear to you".

"Audrey, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because Jack there is nothing to tell. He is talking Bullshit!"

"Audrey.. I don't know what to think anymore. Please just go".

"Jack NO! Not until you listen to me" She was sobbing hard now, the tears were racking her body. Jack knew that she was telling the truth, he walked over to her. "Come here". he said softly taking her into his arms and pulling her close to him.

Audrey clutched onto him like her life depended on it and burrowed her head into his neck.

"Shh" he whispered rubbing her back in circles "calm down, i love you, its fine, shh"

Audrey started to calm in Jack's arms, she whispered back " Jack i didn't mean to kiss him he just out of the blue kissed me-".

Jack cut her off " What like this?" he asked bending down to kiss her, she returned the kiss with all her love for him.

Just then Luke strolled in. Jack had seen him coming up the stairs. Audrey stepped away, but Jack lightly tugged her, so she was against him again with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"What do you want?!" Jack asked coldly.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Luke Bryon"

Jack stared at him, ignoring his hand. " I don't give a damn who you are. I asked you what you wanted?"

Jack felt Audrey's grip tighten on him. He kissed her forehead.

"I want Audrey, Jack to be honest i don't know what you see in her, she's easy like a hooker" Luke replied getting jealous.

"What did you just say?" he asked releasing his hold on Audrey.

"What you didn't know, Audrey and i started dating a month after she came out of a coma, and you know what i fucked her on the first date" Luke smirked as he could see he was winding Jack up and so he continued "She wore a tight little thong didn't you sweetheart" he looked at Audrey who was now blushing, and avoiding Jacks horrified stare on her. "and you know what Jack not once did she ask about you. She fucking hated you until today".

Jack's blood was boiling, in one swift move he took Luke out and hit him hard in the groin. Jack was about to kick him when he heard Audrey scream his name.

"JACK".

He turned around and Luke snarled, "shes nothing but a cheap hooker". Jack punched him again drawing blood, knocking Luke out.

Jack stood slowly up from Luke, he needed to get out of here and clear his mind. He went to reach for his jacket and grabbed his phone. He turned to walk out of his office, when Audrey clasped his arm.

"Please.." she begged.

He looked her in the eyes "Audrey get off of me" He replied coldly "I need to be alone right now". Then walked out the door.

Audrey ran after him. She didn't care who saw her in this state. She wasn't going to let Jack go. Audrey reached his car in time just as he was about to leave. "Jack" she shouted.

He turned around and locked his eyes with hers, the eyes were ones she didn't recognize; they were pain mixed with anger. "Please don't go I'm sorry".

She put her hand on his. "Audrey you have nothing to be sorry for, i just need to be alone okay?"

"Will i see you later?" she asked pleading for a yes.

"I..I don't know, i might take the rest of the week off and go see Kim. I think its best if you go back to D.C."

His words stung her "What Jack so your breaking up with me?"

He hesitated "No, No i'm not i just think we need to let things cool down, you need to speak with Luke and i don't want to get in the way."

With that he took his arm back and got into the car. She backed away, her tears starting again as he drove away. She collapsed against the wall sobbing her heart out. Not noticing a black van pulling up slowly in the car park. She didn't notice the two masked men slowly coming up behind her. Her mind was on Jack. Then she suddenly felt cold metal against the nape of her neck. She opened her mouth to scream but the cloth covered her mouth. She gasped for air, as the chloroform took its affect on her. The last thing she was aware of was her being bundled into the van and rope being tied around her feet and hands...

to be continued.

Okay that was chapter 8. Please leave me some feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Chapter 9 **

Jack drove around L.A for a while thinking about what had just happened. Why had he left Audrey? He was meant to be a fighter. Not someone who gives up at the first sign of a struggle. He loved Audrey and she loved him, so what was the problem? He cursed himself for leaving Audrey in that state. Without a second thought Jack turned back to CTU, to apologize to Audrey. He knew she didn't love Luke, she loved him and thats the way it would always be. He would ask Audrey to move in with him tonight and maybe even in months to come, he would ask Audrey to marry him. After all there was nothing in the way of stopping them from being happy. He just hoped to God that she was still at CTU and not gone back to the hotel. He smiled as the thoughts ran through his head, totally oblivious of the fact that his girlfriend had just been kidnapped and his world was about to turn upside down.

--

Audrey started to come around, her eyes fluttered open. When they finally focused she saw her two kidnappers at the front arguing about something. It slowly came back to her, everything with Jack and Luke. She closed her eyes again and opened them hoping that this was all a dream, but it was not to be. She opened her eyes to the same scene. Then floods of thought racked her brain. Who would know she was gone? If Jack had gone back to CTU, he would think that she had gone back to the hotel. She started to cry at the thought of Jack. Why was it that every time they were happy, it got taken away from them. Maybe it was fate's way of telling her that they were not meant to be. The voices in the front tore her away from her thoughts.

"What are we going to do with her John? We can't drive around all day and wait for him to call"

"I don't know Simon, Why don't we take her to the bunk house outside of L.A? That way we are near enough to the meeting place".

Simon merely nodded and turned to look at Audrey. "Your scared aren't you?"

Audrey shook her head but her eyes showing fear deceived her.

"Well you should be."

Audrey was petrified that they were going to rape her. But her nerves were settled some when she saw the other man smack Simon saying,"Cut it out, you know the Boss doesn't want us to touch her or we don't get paid."

With that Simon turned around. Audrey had to think of a way to get out of here- but how?

Jack turned into CTU, got out of the car and went up to speak with Bill.

"Bill have you seen Audrey?"

"No i haven't. I was actually going to ask you the same thing."

Panic made its way through Jack. What if something had happened to her? No, he thought pushing the thought from his mind.

"I'll give her a ring on her cell." Jack replied moving to his office.

---

Audrey could tell they were nearing the place as the car had started to slow down. Then her cell rang; it was Jack. The joy that fulfilled her was replaced quickly by sorrow. He was phoning to make sure she was okay.

"Answer it" Simon snarled.

"B..But it is my boyfriend he is going to want to know where i am." she replied.

Simon grew more frustrated, "I don't care who he is, just make him stop ringing you and make up where you are". he said as he handed her the cell. "Tell him anything about whats happening to you and i'll kill you."

Audrey's shaking hand took the phone. She knew the one thing she could do to make Jack stop calling her, it was going to break her heart saying it but hopefully he would be smart enough to get the hint. She answered the phone.

"Jack" was all she said "What do you want?"..

"Audrey, where are you? Everyone is looking for you. We called the hotel and they said they hadn't seen you."

"I..I took a cab to the park and decided to go for a walk. Jack I can't do this anymore. Luke was right i belong with him and how could i love a man who has been a traitor to his country?" She hated saying these words to him but she prayed to whatever god would listen that he would be smart enough to get the hint. "I blame you for everything Jack i never want to see you again. I hate you" she said through controlled sobs.

Not leaving him time to reply she hung up. "Happy" she sneered at the men.

----

Jack was flabbergasted. Why had Audrey said all those things to him? Only a hours ago she had said that she loved him and didn't blame him for anything- he could feel his heart slowly breaking. But one thing he found odd, since when did Audrey go for walks in the park during work hours? Then it hit him. She was in trouble. She had said those things as a hint to him. 'Shit' he thought as he ran out and headed towards Bill's office...

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Jack sprinted in. "Bill!" He said breathlessly "I think Audrey has been kidnapped."

"What!? When" Bill replied stunned.

"I called her a minute ago and she said that she was going for a walk in the park and that she hated me."

Bill sighed "Jack, she could hate you. I mean its been 2 years for you two. That doesn't mean that she has been kidnapped".

Jack yelled "Bill, you don't understand before i went Audrey, Luke Bryon and I had an argument and it ended with Audrey claiming she loved me and besides Bill since when does Audrey take walks in the park!"

Bill nodded "Alright Jack, We need to make this our top priority. I'll inform her father and i want you to inform Mr Bryon."

Jack cut him off " Bill i don't think that is a good idea. We don't know if he is part of it yet?"

"Fine" Bill said.

Jack walked out the door to Chloe's desk. "Chloe, listen i need you to pull up everything you can on Luke Bryon."

"Okay. But Jack what is the rush?" she asked curiously.

"I think Audrey's been kidnapped."

"Oh my god! And you think Luke has something to do with it?"

"No, I don't know, Chloe just do it okay."

"Okay, okay give me five minutes."

Jack went back to his office, why had he left Audrey? Why had he been so stupid? Audrey was in danger yet again and it was his fault.

**Bunk House-L.A**

The van came to a halt. Audrey was grabbed roughly by the arms and dragged inside before she could get a glimpse at where she was. She glanced around the room. It was dark and shabby, the paint on the walls were cracking and the floorboards were made of wood.

"Sit here" the man commanded, pulling up a chair.

Audrey obeyed and sat down.

"Wh..What are you going to do to me?" she asked terrified at what the answer may be.

"Nothing, if you behave. We just have to wait for-"

"Simon! Thats enough! We don't want to tell her who wants her dead, quite yet."

Hearing the words, Audrey started panicking. "Please.. Don't.I'll do anything.. I swear..Ple.."

"SHUT UP!" John yelled, making Audrey jump "Just shut the hell up!"

Audrey did as she was told. Her mind was racing, who would want her dead? Did Jack understand her code? Or was he too busy to care for her anymore? Then a thought struck Audrey, she knew who wanted her dead. She knew who was behind the kidnapping and she couldn't believe it.

----

The phone rang bringing Jack from his daydream. "Bauer"

"Jack, its Chloe, you better come down here i've got a lead."

"Good work Chloe i'm on my way".

Jack made his way down to Chloe. "What have you got for me?"

"This Jack, you need to listen to this. It was a call made just minutes before Audrey was abducted."

Jack listened "Damn it. Right I'll inform Secretary Heller. I want you to print all of this out and put it into a folder for me. Have you done a voice clarification yet?"

"Yeah Jack and it comes up with a 98 Match"

Without another word Jack turned and returned to his office to call Heller...

to be continued..


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Chapter 11**

Jack dialed the Secretary's number. He was going to hate this but it had to be done.

"James Heller"

"Mr Secretary, its Jack Bauer. Listen I'm sorry about what happened to Audrey. It was my fault." he said shamefully.

"Jack how was it your fault? You had no idea that this was going to happen to Audrey. No one did. Now what did you call me for?"

"Sir I believe we have the person who is behind the abduction. This is a call we intercepted moment before Audrey was kidnapped".

Jack hit the play button:

_"How Far out are you"_

"About two minutes, sir don't worry we just saw Mr Bauer drive off"

"Alright. Call me when you have her."

"Yes Sir"

--

"Jack is that who i think it is?"

Jack paused "Yes Sir, that's Luke Bryon. We haven't been able to identify the other voice yet"

"Oh My God Jack. Why would Like do that? He and Audrey were once a couple and now he want to kill her?"

"Sir we have a couple of motives the first being that i before Audrey was kidnapped... well you see the three of us had an argument and Audrey told Luke she hated him.. and the second motive we have is it appears that Luke has recently got in the habit of gambling and he owes a lot of people an enormous amount of money."

"I see. So you think he will ask for money in exchange for Audrey's life?"

"Yes sir i do".

"Alright Jack do what you can to bring this Bastard down."

"I will" and with that the call ended.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he yelled.

"Jack, i heard about Luke, Do we have any idea where he is right now?" Bill asked.

"No, we don't know-" the phone interrupted their conversation.

"Bauer"

"Jack its Andy. We have found Luke Bryon . What do you want us to do?"

Jack's heart jumped. Everything was happening so fast today. "Bring him in, unharmed and prepare him to be interrogated"

"Understood" Andy answered and hung up the phone.

Jack looked at Bill "Andy is bringing Luke in and i want to be the one who interrogates him".

"Jack I-"

"Please Bill, let me do this"

"Alright Fine"

Bill turned out of the office and left Jack.

**Bunk House - L.A**

Audrey was sitting alone in the dark closet. She was scared to death. One of the men's phones had rang, Audrey listened to this side of the conversation and it only confirmed her suspicions.

"Yes Luke we have her"

"No, we haven't touched her yet. Yeah alright we'll do it now".

The conversation ended and she heard footsteps moving towards. The door opened abruptly, the light flooded in, blinding her. Audrey gazed up as her eyes became adjusted with the new light.

"Your going to phone your boyfriend now. You didn't tell us that he was Deputy over at CTU."

"What do you want with him? He has got nothing to do with Luke and I."

Simon looked shocked that she knew who was behind her kidnapping. "How do you..-He is the one who can get the money for us and since you have been good we are going to let you speak to him for a minute. But if you utter a word about where you are i'll kill you. Then your going to pass the phone to me. You understand?"

Audrey nodded her head. Simon got her phone and rang Jack, he passed it to Audrey.

"Bauer"

She said nothing.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Jack, its Audrey"

"Audrey! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Yeah i'm fine" She started to break down "I'm so sorry Jack i never meant to hurt you".

"Hey" Jack answered "I'm the one who should be apologizing. If i hadn't of left you none of this would of been happening. Audrey I love you don't you ever forget that".

"I love you too" she sobbed.

"I'll get you, i swear baby and i swear to god i'll make them pay."

"Oh Jack.." but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Simon's hand came to her and she jolted back. Giving him the phone.

"Jack if you want to see her alive again I suggest you listen to what i have to say. I want $15 million in a bag. I'll phone you nearer the time with a place and in exchange for Audrey's life. You have 1 hours and 30 minutes Mr Bauer. Don't try anything or your girl gets it" Then he hung up...

to be continued..


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Chapter 12**

Jack was about to respond when the line went dead. Where the hell was he meant to get $15 million from? His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing again.

"Bauer"

"Mr Bauer, Andy told me to inform you that Mr Bryon is now in custody and is ready to be interrogated."

"Thanks"

Jack hung up and made his way down to the interrogation rooms. He was about to enter when he heard his name being called.

"Jack where are you going?"

Jack spun around. "Bill, I'm going into interrogate Bryon."

"No, Jack your not. I've decided that your too emotionally involved with this."

"Bill i can do this. I can break this Son Of A Bitch quicker than anyone else here and you know that"

"That may be true Jack but the answer is no."

Jack began to protest but decided it wasn't worth it. He had a plan to interrogate Luke. Jack turned around and headed to the viewing area. He looked through the glass and saw Luke sitting in the chair looking as smug as hell. Andy was in there with him and wasn't getting anywhere. Luke was refusing to speak. Jack looked at his watch- they were running out of time. Jack watched as Andy was becoming more and more wound up. Bill called him out to talk. Jack seeing this, took the opportunity to sneak into the room. Jack snatched Andy's gun and broke into the room, overriding the system. Luke looked up surprised to see who was standing in front of him.

Bill and Andy looked up to see what was going on. 

"Damn it" they cried. Bill pressed the intercom, "Jack get out of there now. That is an order!"

Inside the room Jack ignored Bill's rants and focused on Luke. Jack's eyes showed nothing but pure hatred to the man. He was about to show Luke what happens when he hurt someone who Jack Bauer cared about. He took a step forward, cocked his gun and pointed it at Luke.

"Now this can be easy or difficult for you. That's your choice. But you ate going to tell me where Audrey is. Do you understand me." Jack snarled.

Luke stared at Jack and seemed to be contemplating on what to do.

"I don't know what you talking about!". he claimed

This annoyed Jack even more. "Don't lie to me Luke. We have proof that your behind her kidnapping.".

"I don't know anything about any kidnapping." Luke answered smugly.

Jack had had enough and fired his gun at Luke's thigh. Luke howled in pain.

"Tel me where she is now or I'll fire again at your knee so you won't be able to use it again." Jack snarled.

Luke said nothing but was crying in pain. Jack pointed the gun at his knee and was about to fire when Luke cried out.

"Wait! I'll tell you. I told them to drive her around L.A then to take her to an apartment near the shopping mall. The address is in my pocket on a piece of paper." He reached into his pocket " Here" Luke trembled.

Jack snatched the piece of paper from him and turned to go out of the room when Luke began to speak.

"I ordered them to kill her if you didn't pay the money. I said that they could do what they liked to her first. How would you like that Jack other men touching your woman?" Luke sneered knowing that it would annoy the hell out of Jack.

Jack swerved around and hit Luke as hard as he could with the butt of the gun, knocking Luke to the floor.

Jack then turned around satisfied and walked out.

"Jack what the hell was that" Bill yelled when Jack was out of the room.

"It doesn't matter. Here is the address. Get a team ready and i want to be the one heading this Bill. I want to be the one to find her and bring her back. You understand."

Bill nodded. "Bill tell Chloe to get working on the address" Jack walked past to his locker to get his field clothes and his gun. He got prepared to get Audrey back...

**Bunk House**

Audrey didn't know how long she had been here for; Hours? All she could think about was what was going to happen to her. Would Jack really pay $15 million? Did he care about her that much? Voices from outside the door drew her back to reality.

"Simon, you know we have to take her to the apartment now."

"Damn it John. No we don't. CTU have probably got Luke by now."

"Simon Just do it."

"No! I've got my own agenda."

She then heard two shots fired. The door opened and Simon stood towering over her. Blocking John's body from her site.

"Did you hear any of that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Audrey answered.

"Nothing, Don't worry. Just Shut up and keep quiet." he slammed the door on her and Audrey was left in the darkness thinking of Jack yet again...

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jack walked over to Chloe's station.

"Is the satellite picking up the address?" He inquired.

"Yeah Jack, I'll sent the directions to the flat to you PDA now."

"Alright i have them. Thanks."

She merely nodded. Jack walked away. "Are we ready?"

"Yes Sir. We have two tack teams in the area and they are going to meet us there." Andy replied.

"Good"

Jack gathered all his equipment and followed Andy out of CTU and into the SUV. Andy jumped into the drivers seat while Jack got in next to him. His mind was racing. Was Audrey actually going to be alive when he got there? Jack had no idea where their relationship was now, he just hoped that Audrey wouldn't give up on him. Thinking over their relationship he realized that whenever he and Audrey had one glimpse of happiness that happiness was instantly taken away from them. First it was Jack's 'death' then when she had discovered he was alive 18 months later, Audrey had given Jack another chance but yet again it was not meant to be as Jack had been kidnapped by the Chinese. It was China that constantly was separating them whenever they tried to be together. There had been other things to like Audrey's illness and now most recent her kidnapping. When it came down to it both Audrey and Jack had been through hell and back but had still managed to stay loyal to one another, if that wasn't true love then Jack didn't know what was. Andy's voice aroused him from his thoughts.

"I said Jack why is this woman so important to you? Is she really worth $15 million? I mean-"

"Andy! This Woman is so important because she risked her life to save mine when i was in China and now her life is at stake and i am going to do the exact same thing for her. You understand that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Jack cool down. But still is she really worth $15 million?"

"Andy cut it out! You have no idea who Audrey is and to answer your question, Yes she is worth $15 Million. I would give my life for her if it meant she could live." Jack's voice trailed off.

"Oh, Jack heavy stuff, listen i'm sorry i didn't know you liked her that much."

"It's okay. Whats our ETA?"

"Three minutes."

"Alright." Jack flipped open his phone.

"O'Brian."

"Chloe its Jack, has the infrared worked yet?"

"Yeah Jack, I was just about to send it to your PDA. It looks like there are some people in the flat number Luke gave us."

"Great Chloe. I've got the files now. Thanks."

He hung up the phone as the vehicles parked about half a block away. Jack opened up the back of the SUV, collecting a variety of guns.

"Jack you don't need that many." Andy informed him.

"Andy Shut up and get your men ready. I'm going in".

"Jack you can't-"

Jack had already gone before Andy could finish his sentence. He crept up the stairs behind the building. His gun was drawn as he crept down the corridor. Jack looked at his PDA. The flat was the next door along. He slowly crept towards the door. In one quick movement the door was down and Jack entered the room.

He looked around the room. It was empty; it looked as though no one had lived in the building in months. The flat was covered in litter. There were empty beer cans discarded on the floor. Not much light was allowed to enter the room due to the shabby blinds that hung from the windows. Jack heard Andy and his team enter the flat.

"What the…" Andy's voice trailed off.

"Yeah I know I presume that no one has lived here in months and there is no sign of Audrey or her captors. It looks like Luke gave us the wrong address."

"But Jack, Chloe said…" He was cut short when both men heard a bottle smashing in the kitchen. Jack raised his gun instantly and signalled for Andy and two of his men to cover him, as he made his way to the room. Jack cautiously moved forward. Was Audrey really here he thought? ; As he felt his heart pace quicken. Nearing the kitchen, he counted to three before entering the room. When he did enter the kitchen though he was met with an undesirable stench of blood, drink and decay; it almost made him gag. Then out of nowhere a man appeared. The man was dressed in brown nylon clothes; his hair was shabby, long and matted, reaching down to his shoulders. The man's face was covered in scabs and dried blood.

"Oh my god" Andy muttered.

Jack just gazed at him. A flash of memories came flooding back. The man that stood in front of them was what Jack looked like a year ago when he had returned from China. Thoughts of his long torture sessions, where Cheng would constantly asked the same question over and over again; _'What are the names of the operations and Agents operating in China?' _As always Jack would never answer he would simply bite his lip accepting whatever punishment Cheng had for him. Coming back to his surroundings, he started to feel sick and dizzy. He felt as thought the walls were all closing around him, his breathing became ragged.

"I need to get out of here!" Jack gasped as he staggered past Andy. When Jack got outside he sucked in the fresh air. He was shortly accompanied by Andy.

"Jack are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Who is that man in there?"

"He claims his name is Jake Burrow. He also says that he is the only one living in this hell hole and that he has never heard of anyone named Audrey Raines. But get this right, apparently a man approached Burrow a day ago with money, claiming that he wanted to buy this guy's house, which is outside of L.A".

Jack looked at Andy bewildered. "What so Jake Burrow lives in this shit hole when he owns a house outside of L.A?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. But the funny thing is we showed him a picture of Luke and Burrow said that that was not the man who offered him the money."

"Do we have a description of the guy?"

"Yep, Burrow claims that the guy is 5ft8, dark hair, Asian looking. But we didn't get a name".

Jack stood still taking all of this in. Audrey was somewhere outside of L.A and the only man who knew where she was, was a tramp!

"Right we need to get an address then" he exclaimed.

"Jack I've already asked Burrow that and he says that he doesn't know where the house is because he's never been there."

"Damn it!" Jack cried "Right we need to get back to CTU and interrogate Luke more, see if he knows anything about this mysterious guy!"

With that Andy and Jack turned towards the SUV and headed back to CTU…

TBC….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ten minutes later Andy and Jack entered CTU. Jack stormed in, past Bill and headed towards the interrogation rooms.

"Where the hell is he going?" Bill asked Andy.

"Where do you think?" Andy replied sarcastically.

Jack burst in through the door. "Where is she!?" he yelled, as he grabbed Luke by the collar.

"I…I told you" he stuttered.

"Oh yeah, that hell hole of an apartment. She wasn't there. In fact nothing was there apart from some homeless guy."

Luke looked bewildered. "Yeah and guess what" Jack snarled. "The guy said of your men brought a house off of him somewhere outside of L.A. So you're going to tell me now where she is."

Luke was stunned. "Wh…what are you talking about Audrey was meant to be there. She has to be there."

Jack tightened his grip on Luke. "Don't lie to me. Now where is Audrey!?"

"I don't know! I'm telling you the truth I swear!" he whimpered.

Something in Luke's eyes told Jack he was telling him the truth. "Alright, we have a description of the man who brought the house. Here is a picture". Jack took the sketched picture of the suspect from the folder that he was carrying. Luke looked at it flabbergasted.

"Who is it?"

"That's… that's Simon Craig." Jack took a step back, shocked. "We'll need you to phone him so we can get a location" Luke simply nodded. "I'll be right back with a phone" Jack turned and headed out of the room, resting his back against the wall. Simon Craig. Where had he heard that name before? Then it hit him.

Andy stepped up to him. "What did Luke have to say then?"

"He claims that he had nothing to do with the buying of the property. He says the man is called Simon Craig."

"Well that's great, we've got a new lead, so why do you look some down?"

"Because Andy, this wasn't some random kidnapping." Andy looked at Jack confused. "What I mean is its personal with me. I sent Craig down 7 years ago for drugs. When I arrived to take him in, his wife got caught up in friendly fire and was killed. He blamed me for his wife's death."

"And you think Craig is getting his revenge by taking Audrey?"

"Yeah I do. I'm going to get a phone for Luke so we can get a location. I need you to get that set up alright?"

Andy nodded and walked off. Jack walked over to Chloe. "Chloe I need you to pull up everything you can on Simon Craig."

"Alright" she replied.

Jack headed back to the interrogation room, to find Andy already there setting the phone line up. Jack walked over to Luke. "Right you need to keep him on the phone for at least a minute, so we can get a location. Alright?"

"Yeah okay" Luke dialled Simon's number.

"What" said the voice from the other end of the phone?

"Simon it's me. Give me an update on Audrey."

"She's fine." Jack's heartbeat returned to normal. "For now anyway. Now Luke why don't you let me talk to Jack, who im sure is listening to this conversation."

"What are you talking about? No one is here."

"Really? Well then if Jack doesn't talk within the next five seconds I'll kill Audrey."

"Five" There was nothing.

"Four" Again there was no word.

"Three."

"Two" Jack's mind was buzzing and he finally spoke. "Simon its Jack."

Simon smiled. "Oh, im so glad you could join me Jack. Long-time no speak."

Jack's blood began to boil. "Simon, let Audrey go she has nothing to do with this. This is between me and you."

"Ha!" Simon laughed. "Jack this has everything to do with Audrey. You took my wife's life and now, finally, I have someone you really love and care about. Unless you get me that $15 million, Audrey will be killed." With that the line went dead.

Jack was silent. "Did we get a location?"

"No we didn't get an exact location. But we know roughly the area where she may be. There is an abandoned house out there and my guess is she will be there. How much time have we got?"

"Forty-five minutes. We need to go NOW!"

TBC…..


	15. Chapter 15

-1**Chapter 15**

Before Jack knew it they were on the road heading towards the house.

"What's our ETA?" Jack exclaimed.

"About fifteen minutes." Andy said. "I've just received a message from Chloe, she said that the infrared satellite is up and all she sees are two people in there."

Jack started to panic. "Weren't there two captors and Audrey, that's three? Get Chloe to check again. There should be three people in there."

"Jack she says that she has already checked it twice. Don't worry im sure that Audrey is alright."

Jack simply nodded his head, while his heart was racing.

**Bunk House- L.A**

Simon was pacing around the house in delight. For seven years he had waited for this day to come and now it was here he couldn't be happier. When he had been released from prison he had acquainted himself with Luke. From Luke he had learnt all about Jack's past and was overwhelmed when he learnt of Jack's love interest; Audrey Raines. He had immediately started planning his revenge. It was by luck that Audrey as in L.A this week, when he had heard that she was he was ecstatic. He would make Jack pay for his wife's death. Simon knew that there was no way Jack could come up with $15 million, and as soon as he had arrived to 'save the day', he would make Jack watch as he killed Audrey. Then Jack would know what it felt like to lose a loved one. Oh yes revenge would be sweet.

Audrey had been moved from the confinement of her cupboard to the living room, she didn't know why but she knew it couldn't be good. Audrey looked up at Simon who happened to be smiling. She found her voice "Ho…how do you know Jack?"

He turned around, "Who says I know him." he retorted.

"Well I only presume you do otherwise you wouldn't have killed that other man if this wasn't personal." she replied.

Simon stared at Audrey as if deciding what to do. "Alright, I'll tell you. Your son of a bitch boyfriend killed my wife seven years ago and now im getting my revenge." Simon laughed at the look on Audrey's face.

"N…no" she muttered "He would never kill any woman without a reason and I know that."

"Oh really? What about Nina Myers?"

"What about her. She killed Jack's wife."

"Oh and that makes it alright does it?" Simon spat.

"No it doesn't but it's different." Audrey managed to say.

"Would you like to expand on that?" Audrey said nothing. So Simon tried a different approach. "How can you love a cold blooded killer?" Audrey's anger rose in her but still she kept her composure. Again Simon tried "He has so much blood on his hands; it's unbelievable and -"

"Shut up!" Audrey growled. "You know nothing about Jack. He has sacrificed so much for this damn country and all you know about are his faults." she paused "Well let me tell you. Yes, he may have done things in the past which have been inexcusable BUT all the good that he's done, all the sacrifices he has made, weighs out those faults and I love him no matter what you say or do!"

Simon stood, too stunned to speak. This woman, his victim, had lectured him on Jack Bauer. "One more word out of you and I'll kill you."

Audrey broke eye contact satisfied with herself.

----

Elsewhere, Jack and Andy were turning off of the freeway.

"It looks like its straight up here." Andy said.

Jack looked out the window and saw nothing but baron land and trees. "Wait stop here. There is the house up there."

Andy brought the SUV to a halt. Jack leapt from the car. Opening the trunk Jack started to assemble the guns. Passing a gun to Andy he spoke, "Right. You take the front of the house and I'll go around to the back"

"Alright"

"If you see Audrey, tell me first okay?" Jack insisted.

"Yeah I will"

"Lets go"

Slowly they headed towards the house. When nearing the derelict building, Jack signalled for Andy to take the front. Jack cautiously made his way to the rear of the house. He stopped to take a look around, all he could see was an overgrown lawn, which he could use for cover. As he turned the corner, there was a patio which lead to a glass door. It took a while for his eyes to see what was inside, but when he did he saw a figure of what seemed to be a woman. It was Audrey.

TBC..


	16. Chapter 16

-1**Chapter 16**

Audrey was sitting against the couch. The burst of sun rays were gleaming through the window. She looked over at Simon briefly, who was playing around on his laptop. Audrey found herself wondering if Jack was actually going to rescue her. If he did Simon was hardly going to let her and Jack walk away alive. So at the end of the day it didn't matter if Jack rescued her or not because either way she was going to die.

"I'll be right back" Simon informed her as he headed off to the kitchen.

She gazed out of the window longing to see Jack's face. Then all of a sudden she did. Her heart fluttered. She rubbed her eyes; she must be dreaming right? How could she wish to see Jack's face one moment and then the next moment he actually be there? Dream or not he was trying to tell her something through the glass. He was mouthing something but she had no idea what.

"Where's Simon?" Jack mouthed to Audrey, who clearly had no idea what he was saying. Jack tried again mouthing the words slowly and eventually she understood.

Audrey looked around her for Simon; he was nowhere to be seen. She looked back up at Jack "the kitchen" she mouthed back to him. She acted out herself eating, just so he got the answer. She looked up at Jack again and he seemed to be laughing at her. She immediately stopped, realizing she looked like a complete idiot. Jack looked at her and motioned for her to stay there and that he would be right back. Audrey nodded.

He got up to leave but returned and looked her square in the eye. He put his hand over is heart and pointed to her. Audrey smiled "Love you to" she said while copying his gesture. He smiled, blew her a kiss and the he was gone.

Jack headed quietly back to the front of the house where he saw Andy hiding in the brush.

"Is Audrey in there?" he asked.

"Yeah" Jack replied "So is Simon. I don't know what happened to that other man but he's definitely not in there. The important thing though is that Audrey is alive."

Andy nodded. "I looks like there is two exits; at the front and back. But Jack this guy has a hell load of guns in there."

Jack said nothing but nodded.

Andy continued "So what is the plan?"

"We need to get Audrey out first, so I suggest you stay on guard at the front and I can pick the lock at the back. When are the teams arriving?"

"Alright and I think in about fifteen minutes."

"No that's too long we're going to have to go in by ourselves."

Andy nodded in agreement. "Alright" Jack said "Wait for my signal" He then turned around and followed his steps back to the house to get Audrey.

Inside the house sat curled up closer to the window, in how of seeing Jack again. However Simon re-entered the room. "You've moved" he said.

Audrey looked up at him "What?"

"You've moved closer to that window."

"Yea I know I was getting cold and wanted to stay in the sun. Is that a problem?"

"No but if you carry on talking to me like that you will have a problem."

Audrey toned down. She couldn't screw this up, not now. "So when Jack comes with the money are you going to let me go?"

Simon looked at her and replied smugly "It's _if _he comes with the money and I don't know yet it depends how I feel."

"You do know my father is the Secretary of Defence"

Simon stopped. Did he hear right? Now this was new news for him. "What? Your name is Raines not Heller."

Audrey shook her head, preventing herself from laughing at his reaction. "Nope, Raines is my ex-husbands name. Heller is my maiden name. I just stick with Raines as that is what most people know me as and it would e too much effort to change it".

Simon couldn't help but feel intrigued by Audrey's conversation; this was all new to him. Simon hadn't bothered to run a background check on Audrey. He had been too overwhelmed with getting his revenge on Jack. "You were married?"

Audrey was amazed. How did this guy not know this? Anyway it didn't matter, she needed to keep him talking, so Jack could accumulate a plan. "Yeah it was about 4/5 years ago. But he died in the line of duty."

"How?"

She hesitated for a moment. Should she really be telling her life history to this man?

"Well" Simon said.

"Jack killed him."

She saw a smile form on Simon's lips. "What was that?"

"Jack had to choose between my husband's life and a Chinese key witness's life. Jack chose the latter so my husband died."

Simon was shocked. "So let me get this straight. Jack killed your husband but yet you still love him?"

"Yes I do, I forgave him. That's what you can do. You can put a stop to all this… Please."

Simon hesitated and was about to answer when he heard a noise coming from outside. "He is here isn't he?" Simon started "That's why you were talking to me. All this was to keep me distracted."

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me" with that Simon walked over, grabbed his gun and headed out to the front.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

'Crap' Audrey thought. She had blown it and now Jack wouldn't be able to have enough time to save her. Simon re-appeared in the room for a second.

"Don't move or I'll kill you're lover boy. Understand."

Audrey nodded. "Please don't hurt him" she pleaded.

Simon grinned at her and then headed back toward the front.

----

Andy was hovering in the bush at the front. He had accidentally made a noise but luckily no one had noticed. Andy peeked in through the window, into the darken house. There was no sign of any life in there; god knows how Jack had seen Audrey. The only reason they were there was because of Jack. He wanted to save the 'love of his life'.

Andy had never seen this side of Jack before. The side that would do anything, give up anything to save the ones he loved and cared about. The Jack he had known and worked with for the past year, made sensible and rationale decisions. Andy was suddenly startled from his thoughts. He felt the cool metal of a gun against the nape of his neck.

"Get up, slowly" the voice snarled. "Scream and I'll pull the trigger."

Andy slowly raised his hands in the air and stood up.

"Who are you?" Andy questioned.

"My name is Simon, now shut up".

"You're Simon" Andy continued ignoring the previous threats. "Have you got Audrey Raines here?" he asked.

Simon hit him suddenly with the butt of his gun.

"I said Shut up" Simon paused. Moving the gun back to Andy's head he continued, "Where's Jack?"

"Who?"

"Don't lie to me" Simon exclaimed. He pulled the trigger.

Andy howled in pain as the bullet entered his thigh.

"Now where is Jack?"

Jack had moved back into the rear of the house. He cautiously moved to the window and tapped on it twice, causing Audrey to jump. Audrey looked up and saw Jack again. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for Simon; he wasn't there. She then brought her eyes back to Jack. Audrey repositioned herself closer to the window. Slowly she reached up to open the door, which was by luck not locked. As soon as the door was open Jack rushed in and brought Audrey into his arms. Audrey to, clung to Jack as though her life depended on it. She burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. Jack pressed his face into her hair, repeating "im so sorry" over and over again.

"Its okay Jack" Audrey replied kissing his neck.

Jack brought his eyes to look at hers, "No it's not okay, if I hadn't of left you there, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry".

Audrey's yes locked with his again. She saw all the pain that was in them; "Hey" she cooed "its fine, all that matter is that you're here now. I love you". She whispered, leaning closer to Jack.

Jack paused for a moment, "I love you too." he muttered and then closed the gap between them. As soon as his lips were on hers, a low moan elicited from Audrey's throat. Hearing it, Jack drew her closer, deepening the kiss. Her hands moved up and down his back and under his shirt, while Jack's hand was tangled up in her hair and on the small of her back. That's when they heard the sound of a gun being fired. Audrey immediately stopped kissing Jack.

"What was that?" she asked.

Jack racked his brain. "It sounded like a gun shot but who…" his voice trailed off. Audrey looked at Jack.

"Jack what is it?"

"Andy…" was all he said and then jumped up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Stay here and don't move I'll be right back I promise."

Audrey nodded. Jack gazed at her once more, kissed her and then headed to the front of the house.

Simon looked over Andy's lifeless body. "I did ask you nicely" he sneered.

All Andy had said was to go to hell; Simon had grown annoyed and had shot him in the head. He bent down to Andy's face. "You should have answered my question." Simon whispered. Just as he got up again he heard the door open. Simon quickly dove around the corner, looking back to see who it was. It was of course Jack.

Jack made his way around the house to where Andy had been hiding. He then tripped over something. He looked down to see what it was. Jack's heart stopped. There on the ground was Andy's body. Blood was seeping from his head, as the life slowly escaped from him.

"No, No, No," Jack cried. Stooping down to Andy's body. Jack searched his neck for a pulse but there was none. Jack tried to resuscitate Andy, but still his body remained unresponsive.

"Damn it!" Jack cried. It was his fault. Andy was here because of him. Jack looked at his watch, the S.W.A.T teams should be here in ten minutes, but he wasn't going to wait that long. Simon had gone to far. He had first kidnapped Audrey and then had murdered his best friend. Jack looked at Andy one more time and stood up. But when he did he was staring into the eyes of Simon.

"You son of a-" Jack didn't get to finish off his sentence. He was immediately knocked unconscious by the butt of Simon's gun. The last thing he remembered was Simon pulling him into the house to see Audrey…

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

-1

**Chapter 18**

Audrey heard the front door slam shut she waited to see who it would be. Her heart froze when she saw Simon dragging Jack's body behind him.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed, "He isn't.." she couldn't finish the sentence.

"No he isn't dead" Simon uttered. 

Audrey felt a wave of relief fly through her.

"He's unconscious." Simon exclaimed. "Now wake him up." 

Audrey moved carefully over to Jack. She waited until Simon was out of her way before she continued. She traced her hand over the lines on his face. She bent down and whispered.

"Jack please wake up. I need you to be awake for me, i need you more than ever. I love you." She said soft enough so that only Jack could here her. Audrey lent down and kissed him gently on the lips.

---

Jack heard the soothing sound of Audrey's voice, coaxing him to wake up. He heard her say that she needed him, he needed her to but there was not much he could do. Jack had also heard Audrey tell him that she loved him. How could she still love him after all this? She never ceased to amaze him, after all they had been through, after all the things that Audrey had seen, she stilled loved him no matter what. She had even managed to forgive him for her husband's death. Not once had she let him down, and he wasn't about to let her down either.

He had to open his eyes. He couldn't and wouldn't let Simon win. Slowly he gathered his strength and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" Audrey cooed, stroking his head.

Jack smiled back and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Thats enough" Simon snarled. "Audrey get over here now."

Audrey reluctantly obeyed Simon's command. Jack quickly gathered all his remaining strength. He had to come up with a plan. His eyes scanned the room looking for anything he could use as a weapon. Then suddenly he felt a bullet tear through his shoulder. Simon had just shot him. Jack backed over and groaned in pain.

"Jack!" Audrey shrieked. She jumped up and began to hit Simon continuously.

"How could you do that!? He did nothing to you."

She went to hit him again but failed as Simon grabbed her wrist.

"Do that again" he spat "and I'll put a bullet in his head."

Audrey stopped struggling and moved over next to Jack.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah I'll be fine, the bullet went through." Jack discreetly looked up at Simon and then back to at Audrey. He pulled her into a hug, nestling his face in her hair, he whispered, "Whatever happens in the next five minutes I want you to know that I will always love you."

Audrey gazed at Jack helplessly "Oh Jack…" she whimpered.

Jack pulled her back into the embrace, "There is a SWAT team arriving in five minutes, we'll be fine."

Simon yanked Audrey by the shoulder, pulling her back to where she had been. He then turned to Jack.

"I thought this day would never come. Do you know that Jack?"

Jack decided to play along with Simon's game, he needed to waste time and he needed to keep Simon talking.

"No I didn't know that."

Simon smirked, "For seven years I've been planning and organising this and when I came out of prison and found out about Audrey and how much you had done for her, it was perfect."

Jack gazed up at Simon, "Please Simon, Audrey has nothing to do with this, let her go, please".

Simon laughed, "No way Jack, there has been way too much planning gone in to this and I'm not about to let Audrey go. You see Jack, I've finally found your breaking point, your weakness, and she's sitting right there" he said pointing to Audrey.

Jack's eyes were full with anger. He looked over to Audrey. It was his fault she was here; he knew that he should have never gotten involved with her again. Heller had been right; because of his job Audrey was suffering. He moved his eyes from Audrey to look around the room in search of his gun. He finally located it and it was an arm reach away. If only he could reach over and get it. Simon continued his rant.

"You took away my wife Jack, she meant everything to me just like Audrey means the world to you and now you're going to find out what that's like to have someone you care about die right in front of you."

Before Jack could react, he saw Simon pull the trigger. He saw the bullet his Audrey in the chest. He saw Audrey's body fall feebly to the floor.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Audrey!" Jack screamed. He leapt up, attacking Simon with all his might.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack yelled.

Jack heard cats pulling up into the front of the house. In one swift move Jack snapped Simon's neck. His limp body fell to the floor. Jack moved over to Audrey, who was clutching her chest, gasping for air. Jack gathered Audrey into his arms and carefully pulled her into his lap. Trying not to hurt her even more.

"J…Jack" she gasped.

Jack tore his sleeve off and bundled it together, he pressed it against Audrey's wound.

"Come on Audrey stay with me, you can do this."

Audrey struggled to keep her eyes open. Her chest felt like it was on fire, she had never been in so much pain in her entire life. She heard Jack speaking to her, telling her to hold on but in truth, it was too difficult to hold on, the darkness was so compelling.

"J…Jack" she stuttered again,

Jack hushed her, "shh, Audrey don't speak. The medics will be here any second now."

Jack gazed helplessly at her, there was nothing he could do except to apply pressure to her wound. This was his worst nightmare, it was _his _fault that Audrey had been hit; he should have kept Simon talking. He ran his hand through her matted hair, kissed her lips and whimpered.

"Please Audrey, you can't die. I need you too much, please hang on for me."

The struggle to keep her eyes open was becoming more and more tiring.

"I…I…lo.love…you" she whimpered.

"Don't say that Audrey you're going to be fine. Look the medics are here now!" Jack cried; he now had a continuous flow of tears flowing down his face.

"You have to help her" he yelled to the medic.

"Yes sir, we will do our best."

"Come on Audrey you can do it please. I love you so much"

"I…Im…so…sorry" she said finally plunging into the alluring darkness.

"Audrey no. I know you can do this. You're stronger than this. Come on open your eyes. Please" Jack whispered.

There was still no movement in Audrey. Jack desperately searched her neck for a pulse but there was none.

"There is no pulse" Jack yelled to the medic.

The medic came besides Jack, "Move, we have to try and resuscitate her."

Jack obeyed and watched as the medic began to resuscitate Audrey. Ten long seconds past by.

"There are still no vital signs. There is no pulse."

"Come on Audrey! Please don't give up; the only thing that got me through China was you. Please just hang on".

"Try again" Jack commanded.

The medic did so a few more times.

----

All Audrey could see was darkness, she wasn't breathing but somehow she had heard Jack's voice, calling her telling her about China. She had to fight off the alluring darkness. She had to be there for Jack. He needed her and she needed him. Suddenly Audrey got all the strength that she needed and fought against the darkness that surrounded her. She would open her eyes, for Jack's sake.

----

The medic felt her neck again, not expecting to find a pulse. However when he put his fingers to her neck, he felt a small, feeble thump against his finger. He looked up and turned to Jack.

"We have a pulse, a small one but she is defiantly holding on in there."

Jack smiled briefly, he was relieved but he knew that she was barely there; she was gripping on to the last strands of life.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked and then realized how stupid the question was.

"I don't know yet, but she will die if we don't get her to a hospital quickly. She has already lost a lot of blood."

Five minutes later Jack was with Audrey in an ambulance heading towards the hospital. Audrey had an oxygen mask around her head. He lent forward.

"I knew you could do it Audrey, you're a fighter even if you don't know it. I'll tell you what I will take you wherever you want to go after you pull through. We can take that trip we always talked about and I promise not to tease you about your coffee habits anymore." he joked.

He took hold of Audrey's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

He looked up, "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Yes we're pulling up now"

The ambulance doors swung open and Audrey was carefully pulled out and onto a stretcher. Then they headed back towards the hospital…

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

-1**Chapter 20**

The hospital's door flew open. "We have a severe gun shot wound to the lungs. She needs medical attention now!" the medic cried.

Jack followed Audrey in, never leaving her side.

"Come this way" the Doctor cried. Jack was about to follow the medics into the operation theatre, when he was stopped by a Doctor.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need you to answer a few questions."

Jack looked at Audrey and then back at the Doctor. "Fine" he said irritated.

"First of all I am Daniel Smith."

Jack nodded. "Her name is Audrey Raines"

Doctor Smith nodded "Thank you, I need you to wait out here."

Jack protested "No! I'm going with her and you can't stop me."

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to convince Jack otherwise, he

Agreed. 

"Alright, are you related to Ms Raines?"

Jack hesitated briefly, "No, I'm…I'm her boyfriend and her father is the Secretary of Defence James Heller."

Dr Smith's eyes widened a little. "Right okay, well we need to operate now but we can't without her father's consent."

This escalated Jack's anger. "Damn it!" he growled, "If you don't operate now she will die and if that happens then I'm going to personally hold you responsible."

Dr Smith hesitated "Alright, fine this way." he said leading Jack into the operating theatre.

**CTU-L.A**

Bill was in his office and had just received the news of Audrey. Now he had to do the delightful job of telling Secretary Heller. He breathed out and then picked up the phone. Three rings later and Heller's secretary answered.

"Secretary Heller's office."

"Hello, Miss, this is Bill Buchanan from CTU. I need to speak to Secretary Heller now it's urgent."

"One moment" she said.

A couple of minutes later, Heller answered the phone, "Yes Bill what's wrong?"

"Sir, there is no easy way to tell you this but Audrey has been shot and is in critical condition."

Heller started to panic. "Oh my god. Is she alright?"

"Sir I don't know, you'll have to phone Jack."

With that Heller hung up and rang Jack.

**St Andrews Hospital**

Jack stood in the operating theatre, watching the surgeons operate on Audrey. He looked down at his once white shirt, which was now covered in Audrey's blood. Just the thought of it made him cringe; he took it off revealing his under shirt. As he did so his phone rang.

"Bauer" he said in a low voice almost a whisper.

"Jack its James Heller."

Jack's heart froze. Not only was this happening to Audrey but now he was about to get an ear full from Heller.

"Err. Yes Sir?"

"What happened to Audrey?"

"Well it turned out that a man named Simon Craig was behind it all and I knew him from seven years ago when his wife accidentally got shot in a friendly fire and Craig blamed me for her death. So as revenge he took Audrey. I came to save her but Simon knocked me out and before I knew it I was tied up and then he shot Audrey." Jack hesitated, "I'm sorry Sir, this is all my fault, I should have never gotten close to Audrey again and I -"

Heller cut Jack off, "Jack why are you saying sorry? This isn't your fault; you didn't know this was going to happen. How bad is she?"

Jack thought how to answer the question but decided to tell him the truth, "Sir, the doctors aren't saying much but I don't think they are hopeful. Audrey has been shot in her left lung and it almost collapsed." he stopped to get a hold of his emotions. "James she will pull through I'm sure of it."

Heller smiled, Jack could always stay optimistic, "Alright Jack I'm going to get the first flight over there, phone me if anything happens."

"Will do Sir." Heller then hung up.

Jack let his mind wonder; this was his fault that she was in this state he should have taken her when he had a chance and not have left her. If he hadn't of left her in the car park, she would have never been kidnapped. A noise coming from the heart monitor broke Jack's train of thoughts.

"We're losing her!" Dr Smith yelled

Jack moved over to Audrey and then looked up at the heart monitor which now had a flat line running through it.

"Get me the defibrillator now!" the surgeons brought the defibrillator over, "Charge". The shock ran through her body but still there was nothing.

Jack went over to the opposite side of Dr Smith and grasped Audrey's hand. "Come on Audrey, please come back to me I need you please" he pleaded.

-----  
Audrey had slipped into the darkness and yet again she was hearing Jack's voice pleading her to stay with him, telling her that he needed her. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was crying. She had tried for what seemed like an eternity to stay out of the compelling darkness. She had tried to hang on for Jack's sake, she didn't want to disappoint him but it was just too hard to hang on.

She had given up and now was plunging into the deep, alluring, darkness.

"Try again!" Jack cried, as they recharged the defibrillator.

Dr Smith was about to try again but just as he raised the defibrillator to Audrey's chest the heart monitors started to beep.

"That's my girl" Jack whispered into her ear, "I love you so…so much Audrey. Just hang on in there."

Three hours later the surgery had come to an end. Jack walked up to Dr Smith; even though he had been present in the operating room he hadn't been paying any attention to the doctors.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jack asked fearing the answer.

"Yes, at the moment she is. We removed the bullet and managed to stable her lung. However, it looks like she has slipped into a coma."

Jack's eyes filled with tears, "Will she wake up?"

"That's the million dollar question Jack and I'm afraid that we can't do anything more than to care for her, it is up to Audrey if or when she wakes up. All you can do is talk constantly to her, tell her stories of the past, and bring things she is familiar with. With most comatose patients they tend to wake up or improve their state of health if they hear a loved ones voice, things that she can associate from her past."

Jack nodded as he took in the Doctor's words. "Alright I will and thank you for everything you have done."

Dr Smith nodded his head "You're welcome Jack but before you see Audrey, humour me and go get your shoulder checked out please."

Jack smile "Of course." he turned and headed to another doctor, who was preparing to stitch up his wound.

An hour later he accompanied Audrey in her room. He stopped at the doorway and looked over at her. Even now she looked like an angel. He walked over to the side of the bed, grasped her hand and rested his head against her shoulder and began to quietly weep.

-----

Audrey tried to open her eyes but failed; they were too heavy she was now shrouded in the darkness. Was she dead? She began to think she was until she heard someone speaking to her softly. She felt something touch her shoulder and hand, she recognised the touch, it was familiar, but she still could not place who it was.

The voice continued to whimper things, which were incoherent. Then is struck her, she knew who the voice and touched belonged to. It was Jack.

She tried again to open her eyes, but failed. Why couldn't she open them? She needed to let Jack know that she loved him too.

-----

Jack had dozed off on Audrey's shoulder and was interrupted when a nurse entered the room.

"Sir?" she said tapping Jack gently on the shoulder.

Jack jolted awake, "Yes" he said groggily.

"I'm afraid that visiting hours are over, you need to go"

Jack shook his head, "No, Doctor Smith requested that I should stay here a few nights." he replied showing the nurse his shoulder.

"Oh right, would you like me to bring you a cot in so you can be with Ms Raines?"

Jack smiled "Yes thank you".

The nurse nodded and wondered out, only to return minutes later with a cot for him. Jack thanked her yet again.

Before getting into the cot, he went over and kissed Audrey's forehead, while whispering, "I know you can here me, I'm staying right here until you wake up. I love you." He then wondered over to his own bed and fell into a deep sleep.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

-1**Chapter 21**

Jack lay awake the next morning staring at the ceiling. He had heard Heller visit Audrey earlier; he had whimpered a few words to Audrey, which Jack hadn't heard. Dr Smith entered the room, pulling Jack from his thoughts.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked.

Jack hesitated, "it's a bit stiff, bit I'll manage."

Dr Smith nodded and continued to fill in the papers. The last twelve hours had been absolute hell for him and Audrey, yet again. It was over for Jack but Audrey was still in danger of dying.

"How she doing?" Jack asked indicating to Audrey.

Dr Smith didn't answer for a minute; choosing his words carefully he replied, "To be honest Jack, it's going to take a miracle for her to wake up. Her brain activity is incredibly low"

Jack shook his head; this was like a nightmare coming true.

"So basically, you're saying she is not going to make it?"

Dr Smith said nothing, which answered Jack's question.

"She'll make it" Jack uttered, "She's a fighter."

Again Dr Smith was silent. "Look Jack may be you're right, all I'm basing my verdict on is medical history, which 9 out of 10 times is always right. But like I said you may be right."

Jack was silent. He continued to gaze at Audrey, she would make it wouldn't she?

Thirty minutes past and Dr Smith had eventually left, giving Jack and Audrey their privacy. Jack was now sitting on the chair next to Audrey and clasping her hand. He had no idea what to say to her.

"I know that I haven't been there for you over the past year while you were recovering and I regret that. But baby I'm here now and I swear to you that I'm not going anywhere." he paused. "I really need you Audrey, more than you will ever know. You're my life, you're the only thing I have left and I swear to you once you pull through I'll leave my job at CTU and we can go wherever you want to go." Jack stopped and gazed at Audrey, he still couldn't believe this was happening to her.

He stared down at Audrey's hand, stroking it gently, a smile crept across his face, as an old memory came to his mind. "Hey, I bet you don't remember what our first song we danced to was?" He asked half expecting Audrey to answer. Jack lent forward and placed his head next to hers.

" '_I don't wanna miss a thing' _Do you remember that? It became our song after that." he croaked as tears started to flood his face. "_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating….then I close my eyes and thank God we're together.." _Jack sang, he had always sung those exact lines in the song knowing that Audrey had always liked them.

He moved his head to her face and trailed kisses from her forehead to her eyes then to her lips. Leaning back into the chair he continued, " I remember that night and how perfect you looked," he said drawing the distant memory of that night 5 ½ years ago….

_Jack stepped from the limo onto the pavement, where he was to wait for Secretary Heller and his daughter Audrey. This was his first ball and saying that he was nervous was only putting it mildly. At least Audrey would be with him. _

_He had been working for Secretary Heller for the last three months; he and Audrey had got on well almost instantly. For the first three weeks Jack couldn't get his mind off of Audrey, she was simply beautiful. However, when he found out that she was Heller's daughter he backed off immediately and just put his feelings away. A month went by and he still hadn't managed to drag his mind from Audrey, there was something about her that amazed him. They had to work many late nights together, where they grew closer to one another and not just in a work relationship. The nights they had to spent together were usually because of unfinished work but recently Jack noticed that they had been spending unnecessary time together and sharing linger glances. They had almost kissed the other night but were stopped by Audrey's phone ringing. What sent Jack into confusion was the fact that after the phone call neither one could look at each other let alone speak and the following morning, when Jack went to apologize to her, she would hear nothing of it. In fact she had totally ignored what he was trying to say and told him she was trying to prepare for some meeting. Jack's confusion had then taken a certain nose dive, did she like him or not? _

_A limo pulling up distracted Jack from his thoughts. 'Here we go' he thought. It was Heller who exited the car first. Jack looked at what Heller was wearing; there Heller was in some designer tux which was no doubt expensive, whereas he was in simple black slack, a white dress shirt and a plain black jacket. Jack straightened out his tie and headed over to the limo. _

"_Sorry we're late Jack, we had to wait for Audrey, and you know how women are." Heller laughed at which Jack smiled._

"_Dad, I am here you know." came the voice from the limo. Her voice. The voice that could melt away his defences with just one look. _

_When Audrey stepped out from the limo, Jack couldn't help but gawp, she was breathtaking. She wore a long black dress; with short sleeves that emphasized her amazing cleavage. Heller smiled at his daughter's remark._

"_Hey Jack" Audrey said softly._

"_Hey" Jack replied barely being able to form a sentence let alone words._

"_Shall we go in?" Heller asked at which both of them nodded._

_Heller was the first to enter, before Audrey walked past Jack she stepped up to him, eyeing him. Jack shuffled backwards, while a sudden wave of nerves ran through his body. _

"_You look beau… great." Jack uttered, quickly changing his choice of words so they wouldn't have to be embarrassed again._

"_Thanks. Jack look I'm sorry about the other night." She said referring to their attempted kiss. _

_Jack brought his eyes to her ocean blue ones, " don't worry about it, I was just as willing as you were." _

_Audrey smiled, blushed and then turned away, "Come on we better go in and follow dad." _

_Jack nodded and followed her into the ballroom…_

_----_

Jack stopped the story as he heard the door open. "Sorry Sir, but here is your breakfast."

Jack inwardly rolled his eyes, he didn't want to eat, and he wanted to finish telling Audrey the story. "Thanks" he replied.

The nurse nodded and retreated out of the room. Jack was about to continue the story but is stomach began to protest as it growled loudly. If he came to think of it he couldn't think of the last time he had eaten. Moving hungrily to the tray he began to eat, the story could wait.

Twenty minutes later Jack finished his meal and turned his attentions back to Audrey. There was still no hint that she was alive apart from the steady beating of the heart machine.

"Anyway" he spoke " Where was I?" he asked her, praying that somehow she would answer. Remembering where he was he carried on telling the story…

----

_Jack followed Audrey into the room. He could tell that she was struggling for her feelings for him as he was for her. Stepping into the large room, he noted some familiar faces. Jack looked around for Audrey in the hope that he may have had her company for the evening. However, this was not the case; Audrey was joined with her friend and was currently being chatted up by some guys. Groaning, Jack turned toward the buffet table, where he found his friend Pete._

_Pete and he had instantly got on with each other. Pete worked in the Pentagon as well. _

"_Hey buddy." Pete chirped._

"_Hi" Jack uttered._

_Sensing there was something wrong Pete asked, "What's wrong?" _

_Jack hadn't told Pete of how he and Audrey had almost kissed the other night, "It doesn't matter, it's a long story." _

_Pete smirked, "Let me guess it has something to do with Audrey?" _

_Jack felt himself blush. _

"_Ha! I'm right. What happened did you kiss or something?" _

_Jack painfully rolled his eyes, "not exactly." _

"_How do you mean not exactly? You either kissed her or you didn't." Pete asked confused._

"_The other night, Audrey and I, well we nearly kissed but we got interrupted by her bloody phone ringing, after she took the call we couldn't even look at each other and then the next day when I tried to talk about she acted as though nothing had happened." _

_Pete laughed "Well that's women for you." _

_Jack smirked "Yeah thanks Pete, you're a real help." _

"_Why don't you just go and ask her to dance, besides it doesn't look like she is having a good time being chatted up by those guys." _

_Jack rolled his eyes how could Pete be so confident? " No, I can't dance anyway." _

_Pete laughed again, "Jack just ask her to dance! It's not that hard."_

"_For you maybe." Jack retorted._

"_What you're telling me that you saved America three times, fight terrorists and even risked death and you can't ask Audrey to dance." _

_Jack was silent. He felt himself start to blush. _

"_Seriously Jack what have you go to lose? If she says no then yeah you're going to be embarrassed, just laugh about it but if she says yes then you've got everything you've wanted." _

_Jack stared at Pete, where did he come up with all this advice. "You know sometimes I wonder why you even entered Politics." he retorted caused Pete to laugh. "I'll tell you what." Jack uttered, "If I ask Audrey to dance then you have to ask her friend to. Deal?" _

_Pete rolled his eyes, "It's always negotiations with you isn't it? Yes fine. Now go ask her." _

_Jack took a deep breath and wondered over to Audrey. "Hey" _

_Audrey turned around and was surprised to see who it was, "Hey" she replied "Are you having a good time?" _

_Jack nodded, "Erm, I was wondering whether you wanted to dance?" _

_He could tell by the look on Audrey's face that she was surprised by his question, loosing all his confidence Jack muttered, "Actually it doesn't matter, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." _

_Jack turned and was about to walk away when he felt Audrey tug on his arm, "I would love to dance with you." she said. _

_Jack grinned like a school boy as he led Audrey to the dance floor. He peered over his shoulder to look at Pete who was now asking Audrey's friend to dance. Pete glanced up, gave Jack thumbs up and winked. Jack smirked. _

_When they reached the dance floor, Jack slowly pulled Audrey into his embrace until their bodies were pressed together. Audrey looked up at Jack and smiled at him sweetly as the song began to play. Audrey sighed. _

"_What?" he asked_

"_It's nothing I just love this song." _

_Jack listened to the song it was of course, 'I don't wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith. He smiled to her, "I love this song too." the pair than began to slowly sway to the melody. _

_After the song was over Jack reluctantly pulled back from Audrey's embrace. _

"_Thank you." she said _

"_It was my pleasure." _

_They continued to stare at one another, not sure of what the other was thinking or what they were feeling. Audrey smiled and started to wonder off. Jack snapped back to reality, he couldn't give Audrey up, no matter how hard he tried, he was simply crazy about her._

"_Audrey." Jack at last said. _

_Audrey stopped, and turned around expectantly._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow night." Jack asked._

_Audrey smiled at him, "I would love to." _

_----_

Jack sighed as he finished off the story, "That's when I started to feel happy again, and that was all down to you." he whispered, into her ear.

Just then he heard someone open the door to the room, Jack looked up to find Heller gazing down at him.

"Sir" Jack started but was cut off by Heller.

"Jack call me James. How is she doing?"

"She's doing alright; the Doctor said her brain activity is low though."

Heller nodded sadly "What about you, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but shoulder is a bit stiff but I'll live."

Heller smiled.

-----

Audrey had heard every word of Jack's story. She too remembered the night vividly, it was one of memories she had clung onto while she was in China. In fact that night was the night when she first realised what her true feelings for Jack were. As he had spoken the words she could hear the pain in his voice. She also remembered him saying something about regret and that he was sorry. What did he have to be sorry for? He had done nothing wrong but care for her, she knew that was what he had done all along, even when he left her.

Audrey tried desperately to open her eyes but she couldn't. She had listened to the Doctor's report on her, exclaiming that she may not make it out of the coma and that her brain activity was low. But in the matter of fact her brain was fine, she could think perfectly well, it was just her damn eyes that wouldn't open. A new voice entering the room pulled her from her thoughts. Audrey recognized the new voice, it was the same voice that had talked to her this morning, it was the kind, loving voice of her fathers. All Audrey wanted to say was 'Oh dad, Jack I'm fine, I honestly am, I love you both so much'

-----

Heller turned his attention to Jack again, "Look Jack why don't you go get some sleep, you've been up here all day."

Jack looked up, "James, I'm fine" he retorted, and at the same time stifled a yawn.

"Yeah I'm sure Jack, look your beds right there just sleep for a while, I'll wake you if there is anything new on Audrey."

Jack contemplated on what Heller had just said, "Alright." he agreed.

Shifting over to his bed, Jack climbed into the warm blankets and found that sleep claimed him quickly….

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Jack slowly began to wake up, he thought he had heard some people shouting and screaming orders but he had just decided that it was a bad dream. Rubbing his eyes Jack brought his brain to reality. The noises that he had heard were in fact real. The hospital room which he had fallen asleep in only hours ago was now swarmed with Doctors and Nurses all shouting orders at each other. However he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Rising from the bed Jack looked over to Heller, who had now changed shirts. When had he done that? Anyway that wasn't the point he thought. When his eyes finally focused on Heller he could see the distraught look on his face. What the hell was going on? Why were there so many Doctors and nurses surrounding Audrey? And why the hell was Heller crying? Moving towards Heller he asked.

"What's going on?"

Heller looked at him as if he was stupid, "Jack you didn't know?" he whimpered.

His heart began to race, "I didn't know what?"

Heller looked away, trying to hold back the next batch of tears, "Audrey took a turn for the worst. Jack she's going to die."

Jack felt his heart stop. "WH…what?" he stuttered, "That's impossible. I fell asleep and she was fine, what went wrong?"

"I don't know." Heller replied "That's all the Doctors are saying."

Jack spun around to watch the doctors try and save Audrey's life.

"Get me the defibrillator now. We're going to lose her."

Jack felt helpless there was nothing that he could do apart from watch the life drain slowly away from Audrey.

"Come on Audrey you can make it, I know you can. Please don't give up now, I love you too damn much."

The heart monitor was beeping incessantly.

"Clear" yelled one of the nurses.

The Doctor applied the defibrillator to Audrey's chest, there was nothing, they tried a few more times, but there was still no sign of hope.

Heller came up besides Jack, "I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm so sorry."

Doctor Smith looked at Jack's face, which was now flooded in tears.

"TRY AGAIN!" Jack yelled grasping onto Audrey's hand.

"Jack she's dead. I'm sorry." Doctor Smith turned towards the nurse. "Time of death?" he asked.

The nurse was about to answer, when Jack yelled out "Try one more time, please she can't be dead. She can't be." Jack now had tears pouring down his face. Only yesterday was Audrey with him, alive and well. Jack lay next to Audrey.

"No, no, no, no you can't be dead Audrey. You can't be dead. Please come back to me please." Jack whimpered.

"Time of death" Doctor Smith repeated looking down at his watch, "3:30 am" he shook his head, "Jack, Mr Heller I'm sorry we need-"

"You son of a bitch" Jack yelled. "You didn't do all you could. It's your fault she's dead."

Dr Smith walked out of the room holding back his own tears, even though he didn't know Jack that well he could tell how much he loved Audrey.

Once all the Doctors and Nurses were gone, Heller stepped by Jack.

"She still looks beautiful now." Jack whispered. The reality had now sunk in. He would never be able to marry Audrey. Audrey would never bare his children. He would never be able to kiss Audrey again, make love to her or say 'I love you to her'.

With all this in his mind Jack began to sob. He sobbed until her felt a hand on his shoulder nudging him. There was a voice to.

"Jack wake up, you're dreaming, wake up."

---

Jack's eyes sprang open, "Audrey, is Audrey dead?" he whimpered to Heller who was now standing beside his bed.

"No Jack you were having a nightmare, that's all."

Jack was relieved, "Thank God" he muttered.

"Dr Smith will be here in a few minutes to give us an update on Audrey. Why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up." Heller suggested.

Jack nodded his head and headed out the door towards the bathroom.

Washing his clammy face, Jack headed back to the room just as Dr Smith walked into the room

"Mr Secretary, Jack." he said smiling.

"How is she doing?" Heller asked.

"Well that is what I have come here to explain. Listen carefully, although there is not much activity in Audrey's brain she can still breathe on her own which is good. Normally if someone goes into a coma it is because they have had severe brain or head trauma, in Audrey's case, her arteries that supply oxygenated blood to the brain were blocked which caused her to have what we call a ischemic stroke and unfortunately it lead to her being in the coma."

Jack nodded his head, taking the information slowly in, "But why does her hand twitch ever so often if she is in a coma?"

Dr Smith smiled, "That is not uncommon with comatose patients, most of the patients will twitch involuntarily, and the twitch is caused normally by a reaction with the nerve system."

Heller gazed down at Audrey, "How bad is she?"

"Let me explain, Doctors evaluate comatose patients based on a Scale called The Glasgow Scale. This identifies the degree of damage to the brain; we use a score ranching from three to fifteen, three being the deepest coma and fifteen being normally awake and should be alert. Now when I evaluated Audrey this morning I used the Glasgow Scale first; at first I did an eye response test and concluded obviously that she can not open her eyes, the second test I did was the verbal test which I came to the conclusion that she was making incomprehensible sounds. Finally I did a test to called The Motor response, again Audrey has an extension. In total she scored a number five on the scale." Dr Smith paused to allow Jack and Heller to grasp what he was saying.

"Unfortunately patients who score a three or four on the scale usually end up dieing or stay in a vegetated state."

"But" Heller said interrupting "Audrey didn't score a three or four, she got five so what does that mean?"

"Well this is where the bad news comes 50 of patients that score less than or equal to eight, at six hours normally die. However this does not apply in Audrey's case as she has lasted more than six hours, which by medical standards in a miracle."

Jack slowly nodded his head, "So how long will she be in a coma for?"

"Generally comatose patients will stay in a coma for two to four weeks. However when/if Audrey wakes up her recovery maybe gradual, she will become more aware over time. At first she may only be awake for a few minutes in a day, but over time she will learn to stay awake for longer periods. Sadly I can't tell you whether Audrey will wake up without any mentally or physically disability, but most patients ill need some type of therapy to regain mental/ physical skill. She may even need to relearn how to speak, walk or even eat. But she will gradually become better."

"Is there anything you can do to make her come out of the coma faster?" Heller asked desperately.

Dr Smith shook his head. "No, there is no one treatment that can cause someone to come out of a coma faster. I've given Audrey some medication which will help to prevent seizures. Now since Audrey suffered from an ischemic stroke she will undergo procedures or she will receive special clot busting medication which can help restore the blood flow to her brain. Our nurses will also move her regularly to prevent Audrey from getting bedsores which is a painful skin wound caused by lying in one position for too long. Again Audrey obviously can not feed herself so we have attached her to some nutrients and liquids that will run through her vein, this will ensure that she will not starve or dehydrate."

Heller and Jack stared at each other. How could Audrey be like this?

"Thank you so much" Jack said breaking the silence in the room, "Thank you for everything you have done."

Dr Smith nodded his head and retreated out of the room. Heller walked towards Jack.

"I'm just heading down to the cafeteria, do you want anything?"

Jack shook his head "No thanks."

Heller walked out of the room leaving Jack alone once more. Jack took a seat next to Audrey's bed, why did this have to be happening to her? He focused on Audrey's face with a passion, gazing at her well sketched face, the straight bridge of her nose. He leaned forward, "Don't you give up on me" he whispered "Don't you dare, you didn't for years and years. Don't do it now."…

---

Audrey had woken from whatever place her mind had been in, she was still not really awake though. She had heard Jack's gentle, soft voice in her ear. Urging her not to give up hope on getting better. She felt him squeeze her hand as he traced his fingers around her face. She wouldn't give up; she would never give up no matter how much her body wanted to give into the darkness. She would wake up; she would be there for Jack.

She yearned to hear Jack's voice again; whenever she heard it, she felt safe, as though no one could hurt her or nothing could go wrong. Again she willed her eyes to open but they wouldn't comply, would they ever open? She thought.

---

Jack had fallen asleep on Audrey's bed when Heller had re-entered the room. Gently waking him up Heller said,

"I brought you a coffee and a cake, listen I have to go into CTU for a while. Will you ring me if there are any changes?"

Jack gazed up to Heller, "Of course I will."

Heller nodded his thanks and headed out of the door that he had just come through. Jack was lost in his day dream therefore he didn't hear Dr Smith come into the room.

"You know what I said earlier." he started "Talking to Audrey will help."

Jack stared at him "What am I meant to say to her?"

Dr Smith shook his head, "Anything Jack, tell her a story of when you were together. Hearing a loved one's voice will help believe me."

"Alright" Jack replied.

With that Dr Smith vanished from the room. Jack looked down to Audrey again. What story could her tell her? Clasping Audrey's hand again, he stroked his thumb gently across her fingers. While he did a memory flooded into his head. His first ever Valentines Day with Audrey. Jack smiled.

"Do you remember out first Valentines Day together?"

Something shimmering in the light caught his attention, gazing down he looked at what it was; another smile crept across his face. There on Audrey's neck was the necklace that he had given to her all those years ago on Valentines Day.

Jack's heart began to break again as he thought of the memory. Those were the times when life was simple, when he didn't have to worry about serving his county. When he had thought that he could change himself into a new man and forget his dark past. But who was he kidding? As soon as that fateful day had come when Audrey and Heller had been kidnapped, his old self had re-appeared just like that, it was as though the past year and half had never happened. It was _that _day when Audrey had seen the _real _Jack Bauer. The one who served his country and would do anything to accomplish his missions.

Jack sighed, shaking his head of the thoughts as he began to tell Audrey the memory that he would always hold close to his heart, their first Valentines Day together.

_5 years ago…_

_It was Valentines Day. Audrey's favourite time of the year, especially now she didn't have to spend it with Paul. No, this year she would be spending it with Jack. Jack had promised her the best Valentines Day she would ever have. According to him, he was going to take her to some fancy restaurant that had just opened down the street from his apartment. When Audrey had asked what the restaurant was called he had refused to tell her. The only hint that she had been given was to dress formally. Audrey had protested, but Jack still refused to tell her. In the end she had given up and gone home to start getting ready. She was just about to go into the shower when her phone rang. Looking down to see who it was Audrey smiled, it was Jack. Flipping the phone opened she spoke._

"_Hey" she said coolly _

"_Hey" Jack replied down the phone._

"_What did you want I was just about to get in the shower and I still haven't chosen what I should wear for tonight? Since I don't even know where we're going!" she teased. _

_Jack was silent. He knew what he was about to say would break her heart._

"_Yeah, Audrey about that look I'm sorry I can't make it tonight and I don't even think that we would get a place at the restaurant."_

_Audrey was quiet. She couldn't believe that he was cancelling there date. She scolded herself for getting her hopes up for nothing._

"_Why can't you make it?" she asked, her voice bordering irritation._

"_Erm, Well I…I have to work late at the office and I have loads of work to do at home. I'm sorry Audrey I-"_

_She hung up on him. She was too angry with herself to talk to Jack. Why had she gotten her hopes up? Jack was not unique or different to Paul. In fact he was just like Paul, always putting work in front of their relationship. Audrey knew that she shouldn't have hung up on him but she couldn't help it. Suddenly her phone rang again. Knowing it was Jack she answered, in an irritated manner._

"_What do you want Jack?" _

_Jack was taken aback by her harsh tone. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry. Maybe we could go out another night." _

_Audrey shook her head, "No, its fine, I have work to do anyway."_

"_So are you going to be staying in all night?" Jack wondered._

"_Yes, Why?"_

"_I was just curious that's all."_

_Audrey rolled her eyes. "Alright I'd better be going. Bye Jack."_

_Again she hung up before he had a chance to reply. Now what would she do for the rest of the evening? Probably spend it watching soppy movies with a bottle of wine as her only company. Pulling herself together Audrey retreated upstairs for a long, hot shower. _

_Jack threw his phone onto the couch. Good she would be in all night he thought. He knew that Audrey was annoyed at him for cancelling their date but he had a different idea in mind. Grabbing the neatly wrapped up present, a card and some red wine, Jack made his way to the car. Five minutes later he pulled up outside Audrey's house. Putting the things into a bag he headed towards the back. Knowing there was a key underneath the back of the plant pot, he let himself inside the house. _

_Carefully shutting the back door, Jack made his way through dimly lit kitchen. He knew his way around Audrey's house pretty well now; he even knew what floorboards creaked and which ones didn't. Washing all thoughts from his head he turned to look for Audrey. As he came through to the hallway a floorboard creaked from underneath his foot. _

"_Damn it" he cursed. Hoping that Audrey hadn't heard it, but unfortunately she had._

"_Hello?" her scared voice came from upstairs. _

_Scurrying into the living room, Jack placed his gift and card on the table, praying that Audrey would go into that room first and not around the corner, where he was hiding. _

_Audrey slowly made her way down the stairs. She had heard a floorboard creak. She was sure of it. Audrey felt her heart thumping in her chest. Who was downstairs? Finally plucking the courage to wonder down the stairs, she again whispered, _

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" _

_Audrey was about to turn and phone Jack, when she saw the gift and card on her living room table. They weren't there when she had gone up for a shower, she was sure of it. Bewildered, Audrey stepped into the dimly lit room. Sure enough there on the table was a present with a card on top with her name on. Audrey looked around; there was no one in sight. Her eyes returning to the card, she opened it. It was a Valentines Day card, opening it she read._

_To Audrey, _

_I thought that this poem may impress you:_

_You're in my thoughts and in my heart_

_Wherever I may go;_

_On Valentine's Day I'd like to say_

_I care about you more than you will ever know._

_Will you be my Valentine? _

_Love Jack._

_Audrey laughed as she finished reading the card. So he had come here after all. But where the hell was the devil now? As soon as she thought the words Audrey felt a pair of strong arms slide across her waist. Smiling, Audrey leant back into the embrace. She didn't need to turn around, she knew it was Jack just by the way he touched her. _

"_So will you be my valentine?" he whispered into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine._

"_Of course I will." Audrey replied, turning into Jack's embrace. _

_Jack smiled and gently pulled her into a hug as he kissed her chastely and softly. Wrapping her arms around his neck Audrey returned the kiss. Pausing to catch their breath, Jack looked deep into Audrey's eyes. _

"_I love you." he whispered _

_Audrey's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the words. "I love you to." she replied._

_Jack smiled again and pulled Audrey into another kiss but this time it was more passionate. Jack reluctantly ended the kiss. _

---

Jack stopped for a moment to look at Audrey, was there any point in him telling her this story? Was she listening? He felt helpless at the moment there was nothing he could do apart from talk to her and console her, so that was what he was going to do. Remembering where he was he continued the story.

_---_

"_There's a present as well." Audrey grinned and turned to open it._

_Carefully unwrapping the present, she came across a long square box with the logo, 'Diamonds Forever' on the top. Audrey looked around at Jack. He smiled, and nodded his head urging her to open it up to reveal what was inside. Audrey obeyed and unfastened the catch on the box, when she did though; her breath got caught in her throat. There in the box was a silver necklace with a diamond shaped heart attached to the end of the chain. She turned around to face Jack again. _

"_You shouldn't have Jack. This must have cost you a fortune" _

_Jack laughed, "I don't care, and you're worth everything. Here let me put it on you." he replied._

_Audrey handing Jack the necklace lifted up her hair so he could put the necklace on her. _

"_Thank you" she said, "It's beautiful." _

_Jack grinned; he was relieved to know that she liked it. It had taken him two hours to choose it, and he had only come to his decision when the clerk started to become annoyed at that fact that he was taking so long._

"_I have something for you." Audrey said, pulling Jack from his thoughts. _

_He didn't get a chance to answer, as she had disappeared from the room and returned ten seconds later with a box. Jack smirked. _

"_What have you got me ay?" he said as his hands felt the object._

_Audrey sighed, "Just open it and then you'll find out." _

"_Alright." he agreed and began to open the box. Jack smiled when he saw what the present was; it was the Rolex watch that he had admired at the window of the jewellers. _

"_You remembered." he said. _

_Audrey smiled, "Yep, that's why I told you to think about buying it." _

_Jack rolled his eyes, "Thank you" he said, and then leant in for a kiss. _

"_So what were you going to have for dinner?" Jack asked curiously _

"_Oh, um I was just going to have a microwave meal, bottle of wine and then watch a film."_

"_Sounds like a plan to me." Jack replied, letting go of Audrey and putting the left out food into the microwave. _

_Audrey looked at him oddly. "Are you serious? For its valentines day and you want to spend it eating microwave food in front of some soppy film that you probably won't even like."_

_Jack laughed, "To be honest, I don't care what I do. As long as im with you."_

_Audrey's face beamed at what he had said._

"_Alright, well you do the food and I'll get us some wine and start up the movie." _

_Jack nodded his head and set the microwave timer for five minutes. "Mmm lamb roast." he said aloud "My favourite." _

_Audrey rolled her eyes, now what film should she choose for them? She knew Jack hated to watch romantic films but she found it sweet that he would watch one for her benefit. _

_Jack moved over to the living room with the food in one had and wine in the other._

"_So what film have you chosen?" he asked fearing at what the answer was going to be. _

"_Sleepless in Seattle." _

_Jack inwardly rolled his eyes, 'great' he thought. Audrey moved back to the sofa to join Jack. _

_After finishing their meal, Audrey snuggled up to Jack; who wrapped his arm around her waist as they lay down on to the sofa. The film began, and eventually Jack drifted off into sleep with the sounds of Audrey's laughter filling his ears. When he awoke the room was dark, apart from the faint glow from the TV. Jack smiled to himself, Audrey must have fallen asleep to. Carefully reaching up, he grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off. Glancing around for a blanket, Jack pulled it over him and Audrey. Audrey started to wake from Jack's movement behind her, but before she could open her eyes, he bent down and kissed her head, whispering "Its okay, go back to sleep." _

_Audrey willingly obeyed, as she snuggled deeper into Jack's arms. Making sure she was asleep Jack tightened his grip on her waist and soon he fell into a deep sleep.._

_----_

Coming back around to reality, Jack smiled again. Audrey was wearing her necklace, she had claimed that she would never take it off. Jack bent down to her face, kissing it softly.

"I hope you heard that story and I know you will wake up, sweetheart. I love you so, so much."

Sitting back into the chair Jack reached over to the cake and coffee Heller had brought for him. In a while he would go and find Dr Smith, and ask him for more painkillers for his arm but also ask him how Audrey was doing. But for the moment he was content in staying where he was and being with Audrey..

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Two weeks later…

Jack moved back into Audrey's room, he had stayed in this room for two weeks now and there were still no improvements with Audrey. Heller had come to visit Audrey and Jack over the weeks but he was called back to D.C on an important issue. Jack had stayed with Audrey constantly telling her stories of their past. Dr Smith hadn't said much on Audrey's health and Jack had presumed that there was not anything to say.

"Morning" Jack cooed to Audrey, knowing that she wouldn't respond. Just as he was about to utter another word Dr Smith walked in with a stern look on his face that caused Jack's stomach to knot.

"Jack." he said softly "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Jack replied "What is it?"

Dr Smith turned his head away. "Jack I have some bad news."

'"Oh God" Jack stuttered "What is it?"

Dr Smith turned away again, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Jack but if Audrey wakes from that coma, I'm afraid that she might suffer from Amnesia."

Jack's world broke. "Wh…what" he mumbled "I don't understand. You said…you said earlier that she would be alright."

Dr Smith turned away again, "I know I did, as you know already Audrey suffered from an Ischemic stroke which put her into the coma, unfortunately Jack that also had an impact on her brain, and she may have amnesia."

Jack swallowed hard. "How sure are you?"

"99 sure"

A tear escaped from his eye, "So if she wakes up she won't remember me? How bad will it be?"

"I can't say for sure how bad her memory loss is but its likely that she will not remember you Jack, I'm sorry."

Jack gazed helplessly at Audrey, she wouldn't remember anything. Not their first kiss, the first time they made love, and worst of all she wouldn't even remember him. Jack's heart broke. Sensing that Jack needed some time alone Dr Smith stepped quietly from the room and Jack began to weep quietly.

Jack pulled himself together, reached into his pocket and rang Heller. Three rings later and Heller picked up.

"Hey Jack." Heller said down the phone.

"James, you need to get here as fast as you can Dr Smith just informed me that it is probable Audrey will have amnesia when she wakes up and she won't recognise me but she might know you."

Heller froze, giving Jack his full attention "Alright Jack I'll get there as soon as I can, I'll leave right now."

Jack said goodbye and then flipped the phone shut. Would Audrey remember him? He leaned down towards her bed, "Please remember me" he whimpered, "Please Audrey I can't live without you." He bent down to gently kiss her lips.

**Six hours later…**

Heller stepped into the room, and found Jack asleep with his head resting near Audrey's hand. He felt sorry for Jack as Dr Smith had told him that Audrey was not likely to remember Jack, she was most likely to remember her childhood and events like that.

Heller quietly walked over to Jack and shook his shoulder gently.

"Jack" he whispered.

Jack's eyes shot open, "How long have you been here?" he asked groggily.

"I've just arrived. Jack why don't you go back to the hotel, you look as though you haven't had any sleep in ages."

"I haven't" he muttered.

"Go on Jack, go get some sleep Audrey will be here in the morning."

Jack shook his head, "no I'll be fine I want to stay here."

"Alright" Heller said knowing he wasn't going to be able to change Jack's mind. Sitting down opposite Jack the two men began to talk about what they would do if Audrey didn't remember Jack…

Heller looked Jack in the eye, what could he say to the man?

"Jack…" he began and was about to continue when Jack interrupted him.

"Sir…James, I've been thinking, it's most likely that Audrey isn't going to remember me and I -"

Heller interrupted him, "Jack you don't know that so let's not think that way."

Jack shook his head, "Let me finish" Heller nodded, "I don't think that I should be a part of Audrey's life anymore. Every time that we're together something bad happens, first I had to fake my death which must have caused her endless pain, then the Chinese took me, and Audrey was kidnapped and tortured by Cheng and again yesterday, she got kidnapped, shot and is now in a coma because of me."

Heller gazed at Jack, "Listen to me Jack; I know what I said to you before about being cursed. But that's not true; it was a mistake to say it. When Audrey finally recovered all she could ask for was you and when she found out that you weren't there, she was devastated. Jack I've seen what Audrey is like when you're not around, please for her sake just think about this rationally."

Jack was speechless, he wanted more than anything to stay with Audrey but he loved her too much to let anything else happen to her. "Sir, if she can't remember me then I'll leave, it will be like a fresh start for her, she won't even know who I am even if I stay. That way she can get on with her life and meet new people, It'll be as though I never existed. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" Heller asked fearing the question.

"If she remembers things don't ever tell her about me, get rid of all the photos James, it's for her own benefit. I love her more than life itself, that's why I'm doing this; I want to see her be happy and _safe._ and we both know as long as she is with me, she will never be safe."

Heller dragged his eyes from Jack and onto his daughter, he pleaded to her silently that she would remember him.

"Alright Jack, but if she asks about you I'm not going to lie to her. I'll tell her who you were."

Jack nodded his head, "I'll stay until she wakes up and if she doesn't remember me then I'll say goodbye and then leave. Ok?"

Heller said nothing but looked at his daughter. Despite his own grief, he knew that Jack was probably right. Audrey would be able to start her life again and she would be safe, but he just didn't want to let Jack do this to himself.

---

The hours past by and Heller and Jack sat together in silence. Heller on one side of the bed, silently reading a book, and Jack on the other clasping Audrey's hand.

Jack didn't want to go away from Audrey, he wanted to help her recover from her ordeal, but this was the only way he could make sure she would be safe. His thumb gently stroked her hand. It was then when he felt her squeeze his hand. Jack's head shot up.

"She just squeezed my hand." he said cheerfully. "I think she's waking up!"

Heller grinned, and pressed the button for the Doctor to come. Sure enough Audrey's eyes fluttered open, and were frantically looking around the room.

"Hey sweetie" Heller said stroking Audrey's hand.

"D…Dad?" She asked.

Heller looked up at Jack, may be she would remember him after all.

"Yeah baby, it's me."

A smile played on Audrey's lips. Dr Smith then came in and was relieved to see Audrey awake and talking.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" he teased.

Heller laughed, "Audie, to you know who that is?" he asked indicating to Jack.

Audrey looked over to the man her father was pointing to. She didn't recognize whoever he was. The man had a soft hold on her hand and was smiling at her. She pushed up against the pillows and withdrew her hand quickly from the stranger.

"G…go away" she commanded.

The man looked devastated.

Suddenly Jack didn't want to leave Audrey, he didn't want to go. "Audrey, it's me, Jack, don't you remember me?"

Audrey frantically shook her head, she turned to her father.

"Please dad, make him go."

Heller gazed at Jack and then back at Audrey, "Honey, the man saved you're life, he loves you sweetheart do you not remember him at all? You love him"

Audrey grew annoyed "NO! I don't love him! I don't know him!"

Those words tore Jack's heart in pieces. She didn't know who he was, hearing her say that she didn't love him ripped his world apart. Jack looked at Audrey, a tear escaped him.

"Ok, I'll go" was all he said and silently made his way from the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

There was a stunned silence in the room. No one knew what to say, they had all knew that this was likely to happen but Heller and Dr Smith wanted to be proved wrong. Heller eyes followed the direction that Jack had just taken. He saw Jack outside the room bent over in the chair, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Heller brought his eyes back to Audrey. How could she remember him and not Jack?

----

The silence was almost unbearable for Audrey. She had no idea what she had done wrong. One minute her father had been ecstatic to see her, the next he looked disappointed and sadness was sketched on his face.

She had no idea who that man was, who had recently been in the room. Her father had claimed that she had loved him; how could that be true if she didn't even know him? It was clear the man loved her as it was written in his eyes. She felt as though she should feel something for him. Again she scanned her brain for any memory linking him to her, but there was none. It was obvious they had met before but she couldn't recall how or when. A sudden pain in her chest cleared all thoughts from her head.

"Audrey, you need to be careful the stitches are still healing."

Audrey looked at him questioning him, "Why do I have stitches in my chest?"

"Audrey you got shot."

"Oh my God when?"

Dr Smith scolded himself, he knew that she would be suffering from memory loss but he didn't know it would be this bad.

"Audrey what is your last memory that you can recall?" Dr Smith asked.

Audrey thought for a moment, "I'd just moved out of the house from Paul and I was meant to be interviewing a man about a job for dad."

Heller was stunned. How could she forget all of what she had been through? "Honey" Heller spoke softly "Paul died six years ago."

Audrey's face dropped had the whole of those six years been forgotten?

She silently shook her head, it was all too much for her. "Dad I just want to rest now if that's okay?"

Heller nodded his head, "Of course that is fine sweetheart." he went over and kissed her head as Audrey's eyes slipped shut again.

As soon as Audrey was asleep, Dr Smith left the room and Heller went to find Jack.

"How is she?" Jack asked

"Fine, she's sleeping now."

Jack looked down at his hand "How much does she remember?"

"The last memory she can recall took place about six years ago, before she had the interview with you."

Jack slowly nodded his head, "I'll go in a minute but Sir, can I go say goodbye to her?"

Heller automatically nodded "Of course you can Jack. I'll wait out here."

Jack moved into Audrey's room, and stood by her bed. He sat down on the chair next to her, gazing at her, absorbing her every feature.

"I know you don't remember who I am. I know that you don't love me. But I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart Audrey, you'll always have my heart until the day I die." he paused taking her hand into his, " I'm going to leave you now, so you can get on with your life and be safe. I hope you have a happy life and find a man who loves and cares for you as much as I do Audrey because you deserve it. Don't accept anything lower. I'll give your father a letter, explaining everything, he's going to give it to you if you do ever remember me."

Tears began to flood Jack's face. He leant forward a slowly kissed her lips for the last time. He removed the necklace that he had given her for that Valentines Day and placed it into the envelope. He rested his forehead against hers, "I'll love you forever" he whispered, "I'll never forget you." and with that he got up from the bed and headed towards the door. Taking one last look at Audrey, he then turned around and walked over to Heller.

"Sir, if Audrey does ever remember me can you give her this?" he asked indicating to the letter.

Heller nodded his head, "Jack you -"

Jack shook his head, "Don't. I've made up my mind." and with that he walked away, leaving his life behind him

---

Audrey had heard the man her father called Jack. She had heard some of the conversation Jack had said to her. She had felt his hand on hers, his lips sipping at hers. Even though she didn't know him, something about that kiss had felt so right. In fact she had almost responded to it but he had broken away too quickly.

He had taken something from around her neck as well but she didn't know what. Her thoughts were cleared from her mind and eventually she fell back asleep.

---

Jack stood outside the hospital. Where was he to go now? He had just left the love of his life, his soul mate, in that building and now he had no one. He took one more glance at the hospital.

"Goodbye Audrey" he said his heart breaking all over again as he said it, "I'll always remember you." with that he walked into the distance not knowing what the future held for him.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jack wondered out of the hospital's car park and hailed for a cab.

"Where to Sir?" the cabby asked

Jack searched his mind for anyone he could go to "12 Palm Road please."

The cabby nodded his head and pulled off.

It took everything in him to not turn his head, to not get out of that cab and rush back to Audrey. No, this was the best he could do for her. Audrey would finally be safe, and she would be able to get on with her life. Even though if it was without him.

----

Audrey woke up. Her eyes scanning the room. She saw her father in the chair, sleeping. She smiled softly. Looking around she tried to find the man that had been there only minutes ago, but he wasn't in sight. Audrey slowly raised her head from the pillow.

"Dad" she said softly.

Heller's eyes shot open "What is it Audrey? What's wrong?" his voice was full of care.

Audrey grinned "Its nothing don't worry I'm fine. I was just wondering where that man went?"

Heller looked down "He left Audrey."

Audrey was confused "He left?" Heller nodded his head, "I don't understand" she retorted, "I thought you said he loved me?"

Heller looked away. What was he meant to say? "Audrey…Don't worry about it, you just focus on getting yourself better."

Audrey simply nodded her head. It was probably good that the man was gone.

---

The cab pulled up outside the oversized house. Jack paid the man and got out of the cab. Carefully he walked up the stoned drive and up to the door. Knocking Jack took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But these people were the only people he had left. His family.

"Coming" said the woman's voice from inside. She opened the door, and then stood their astonished at whose eyes she was looking into. "Oh my God." was all she could say.

Jack broke their eye contact and looked down. "Hi Marilyn" was all he said

"Jack…What are you doing here?"

He brought his eyes back to hers. "I…I was just wondering if I could stay with you for a few days until-"

Marilyn interrupted him "Jack that's fine. Jesus, I haven't seen you…since that day."

Jack smiled.

"How's Audrey doing?" Marilyn asked.

Jack's face changed drastically, "Oh…um…I…I'm not sure I haven't seen her in awhile."

Marilyn nodded her head, _'good' _she thought. "Well come in. Josh!" she yelled "There's someone here to see you."

Josh came to the top of the stairs and then stopped "Uncle Jack!" was all he said.

"Hey buddy" Jack smiled, "Wow you've grown since the last time I saw you."

Josh grinned "Yeah and you've gotten older too"

"Josh!" Marilyn shouted

Jack laughed "Its fine don't worry."

Josh smiled broadened "Come on Uncle Jack. I'll show you to your room."

Jack nodded his thanks to Marilyn and followed Josh up the stairs.

----

**St Andrew's Hospital**

Dr Smith made is way into the hospital room where Audrey was now sleeping.

"Mr Heller" he said.

Heller walked over to Dr Smith.

"I take it Jack has gone." Dr Smith asked.

Heller nodded his head, "Yes. He thought it would be best for Audrey." his voice trailed off. "What did you want?" he asked

"I just wanted to fill you in about Audrey. I will need to keep her here for a few more days, just to make sure she is fine and then she is free to go with you."

"Will she ever remember anything?" Heller asked desperately.

Dr Smith eyes dropped to the floor and then back to Heller's "I don't know is the answer to that. She could remember, she could not. But the best thing to do if she does remember is to show her all the pictures of Jack or the previous six years. Anything to remind her-"

Heller interjected "No, I can't show her pictures of Jack" Heller paused "I promised him that I wouldn't. To be honest with you Doctor, Audrey hasn't missed anything in those years, apart from being with Jack, the rest of them were of memories I'm sure even Audrey would want to forget." He said referring to his daughter being in China. " I think its best that I don't show her anything."

"Well that's your decision Sir." with that Dr Smith turned and walked out of the door.

Heller looked back at Audrey. Jack had been right; now his daughter could get on with her life and may be even meet someone else. Going back to his chair, Heller fell back to sleep.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Three weeks later…_

Jack finally woke up around 10 a.m. He had a hangover, as the night before Bill had taken Marilyn, him and Chloe out to celebrate his last day of Jack working at CTU. Finally he could get away from all the memories that the place brought him. A week earlier he had sold his apartment and the majority of his belongings had gone into storage. He was now living with Marilyn; they were going to be a family together. However Jack had made it clear to Marilyn that he just wanted to remain friends, to reinforce his statement Jack had stayed in a separate room to Marilyn.

Each day Jack would wake up thinking of Audrey. His phone ringing distracted him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" Jack said gruffly down the phone.

"Jack, its James Heller here."

Jack froze, "Yes, Sir. Is everything all right?" He asked indicating to Audrey.

"Yes, Audrey is fine. She's back in D.C with me now, she's living with me currently-" Heller was interrupted by Audrey who Jack could hear clearly in the background.

"Dad!" her voice said "You've gotten me the wrong coffee again!"

Jack smiled, tears rushing to his eyes. That should be him with Audrey now. Instead he had listened to his brain and not followed his heart.

"Sir, I should be going." Jack said his voice nearly in a whisper. He couldn't stand to hear Audrey and not be able to hold her.

"Yes alright. I just wanted to tell you that I went to Audrey's apartment the other day and got rid of all the pictures and things that will remind her off you."

Jack's heart broke. "Right." he whimpered, "Wh…what did you do with them?"

"I put them in my attic. I've sent a parcel to your sister -in-law's house; it just has all you're belongings like pictures of your daughter and some old t-shirts of yours that she's kept." Heller paused, "Jack you don't have to do this. Why don't you come and at least see her?"

Jack shook his head. "No, Sir I have to go. Goodbye." and with that he snapped his phone shut and wondered downstairs for breakfast.

**Townhouse: Washington D.C**

"Who was that on the phone?" Audrey asked

"Oh…um no one."

Audrey looked up "Dad why are you being so cryptic? It was that man wasn't it?"

Heller shook his head instantly "No. What man?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "The weird guy at the hospital. He was-"

"Audrey" Heller said sharply. "Do you even know-" he stopped there was no point in telling her, she wouldn't even remember. "It was Bob."

Audrey nodded her head, "Oh, what did he want?"

Heller shook his brain to think of anything. "He told me that your jobs free if you want it back."

Audrey immediately nodded her head "Of course I do. Now are you going to help me make this milkshake or am I going to have to make it myself?"

Heller laughed, his daughter was finally back.

---

**Bauer's House - L.A**

Jack had just finished his cornflakes when Marilyn came up behind him, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Hey" she said into his hair.

Jack smiled, although he felt uncomfortable with her gesture, a part of him liked the attention.

"Hey" he said back. "Have you recovered from last night then?"

Marilyn laughed "If you call having a headache recovering then yes I'm fine".

"Where's Josh?" Jack asked as he stood up and made his way into the sitting room.

"Getting ready to go out on a date."

"What at this time?" Jack said.

Marilyn playfully hit his arm, "Yes, I think he's a bit worried would you mind go talking to him."

Jack inwardly rolled his eyes, "Sure" he replied and headed up the stairs.

Jack knocked on Josh's door. "Josh?"

"Yeah, come in Jack."

As Jack entered the room, he was stunned at how clean it was.

"I hear you're going on a date?" Jack teased.

Josh blushed, "Mum told you?" Jack nodded. "I'm just so nervous, I mean she's the prettiest girl in whole of school."

Jack laughed, "I know what you mean."

Josh hesitated for a minute "Jack can I ask you something?"

Jack again nodded his head "Sure."

"On that day, who was that woman at the hotel?"

His breath caught in His throat. _'Audrey' _he thought '_the woman that I love and always will love'_.

"Her..her name was Audrey…Audrey Raines. Why?" Jack asked.

Josh shook his head, "I was just wondering. I thought I recognized her from your funeral. You know when we thought you were dead. I know this is going to sound rude.." Josh paused.

"Go on.." Jack urged.

"Did you love her?"

Jack was taken aback by his question and his shock must have been plastered on his face as Josh's cheeks suddenly reddened.

"Yes, I do love her. We met before I had to fake my death and …" his voice trailed off.

"So why aren't you with her if you still love her?"

Jack looked away, "It's complicated" was all he said.

Something in the way Jack had said it, made Josh annoyed, "Jack, what's so complicated, if you love her then be with her. There are no complications in love."

Jack looked at Josh astonished, "How do you know?" Jack paused taking control of his anger. He shook his head, "Come on you'll be late if you don't hurry".

Josh nodded sensing that he had just hit a nerve, he got of the bed and continued getting ready.

---

_Three months later…_

**Washington D.C**

Audrey made her way into her old apartment. Her father had offered to go with her but Audrey had said no. She needed to this by herself. Turning the key in the lock she entered the room.

She barely remembered it. The last thing she remembered was purchasing the apartment to get away from Paul. But now he was dead, she had no one to love. Her eyes swept across the living room, vague memories started to flutter back. There was a man, but that's all she saw. As quick as the memory had came it disappeared again. She gazed around; they were hardly any pictures on the walls. What had happened to her in those 6 years?

Moving over to the sofa she laid down, her eyes began to feel heavy and within minutes she was asleep. Slowly she began to dream…

_She was walking up the stair to her apartment, her hand squeezed another hand. Whose hand was it? She thought. She was laughing at a joke that the man had just told her. She tried to get a look at the man's face but she couldn't see who it was. _

_  
"I've had a great night." the voice said._

"_Do you want to come in?" she asked_

"_We both know what's going to happen if I come in." the voice replied, "Are you sure that's what you want?" _

_She nodded her head. Unlocking the door she led him into the room. As soon the door was closed the man brought her close. Again Audrey tried to look at the face, but the face was black. She could see the outline of his features but that was it. She leant in to kiss him. He kissed her back. She felt his hand in her hair, and the other up back. She moaned against him lips. He led her to the bedroom where they collapsed on the bed. He moved to kiss her neck, while un buttoning her shirt. He kissed her chest, and then moved down…_

Audrey's eyes shot open. The room was now dark. How long had she been asleep for? But more importantly who was that man in her dream? Audrey shook her head, gathering herself together she made her way over to the kitchen to make some dinner.

**Los Angeles **

"Where's Uncle Jack?" Josh asked.

"Upstairs" Marilyn replied "He wasn't feeling well so he went to bed. Come on now dinner is ready."

--

Jack had fallen asleep upstairs. Like every other night Audrey haunted his dreams…

"_Jack" her voice asked _

_Jack's head shot around and there was Audrey standing at his doorway._

"_Audrey…" was all he could say. "You…you remember me?"_

"_I never forgot you." Audrey replied, tears now entering her eyes, "But you left me Jack. You left me to live with Marilyn and be apart of her family. You just gave up on us. Just because I didn't remember you." _

"_NO!" he protested, "That's not true. I left to protect you. Audrey now you can have a life." _

_Audrey's eyes stayed on his "A life without you is a life not worth living." and with that she was gone. _

"_Audrey come back" he howled "Please Audrey I want to spend the rest of my life with you." There was no response she was gone._

Jack awoke with a start. He always had the exact dream; every time he would wipe his eyes. Getting up from bed he wondered over into the bathroom.

"Get a grip of yourself Jack." he said to the mirror. He splashed water onto himself and hopped into the shower.

**Pentagon- Washington D.C**

Audrey sat at the desk with her father. She was tempted to tell him about the mysterious man in her dream but decided against it.

"Dad" she asked,

"Mmm" he father said.

"Did I ever interview that man about being your special assistant?"

Heller's face went white. "What are you talking about?"

Audrey lost eye contact with her father. "Don't worry" was all she said and they continued with their work in silence.

TBC.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Two years later…_

**Washington D.C**

Audrey was downstairs cooking breakfast.

"Come on sweetie." She yelled up "your breakfast is going to get cold."

Suddenly she felt a strong pair of hands around her waist. The man pulled her towards him he kissed her neck. She turned around to face him, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed her back passionately. They broke apart.

"Mm, what would I do without you?" The man asked.

Audrey laughed "Probably starve."

The man pulled her back for another kiss. Audrey let the kiss go on for a while then broke it.

"Come on Kyle, if we keep this up you're going to be late for work."

Kyle smiled "Alright." he looked at her dreamily before asking "What were you dreaming about last night?"

Audrey broke his eye contact and looked towards the floor. "I…I don't remember" she lied "Why?"

Kyle shook his head "I was just wondering because you were talking your sleep asking someone if they wanted to come in for a drink?"

Audrey blushed, "I don't know I was probably dreaming about asking Amy if she wanted to come for a drink."

Kyle nodded his head "I'll see you tonight baby. I love you."

Audrey smiled. She still hadn't said I love you back to him. The truth was she wasn't in love with him. Not even close. The matter of fact was Audrey had been dreaming the same dream almost every night for two years. She and the mysterious man would begin to make love and then the dream would end.

Sighing she started to clear away the plates. Finally when Audrey was finished she wondered upstairs to get ready for work. Opening her wardrobe door, she reached for her shoes. However, the shoes she wanted were stuffed right at the top shelf. _'Damn it'_ Audrey muttered. She was already running late.

Reaching up for the shoes, she tripped, pulling the shelf down with her. Audrey rolled her eyes as she cleared up the clutter. Today really wasn't her day, and that's when she came across an old box; the box was filled with her childhood photos. Audrey smiled, she was about to replace the lid when something caught her eye. She reached inside. Her hand came across an envelope with her name marked across it. There was no address, nothing apart from her name. She looked at the letter, deciding not to open it yet Audrey shoved it into her brief case and headed off to the Pentagon.

**Los Angeles**

Jack made is way down the stairs. "Marilyn?" he called.

"In here" her voice said.

Jack followed the voice into the kitchen. Marilyn looked up and smiled, "Haven't you got work to do?" She asked.

"Mmm, no I have the day off today. Where's Josh?"

"Outside" Marilyn replied. She watched as Jack walked out the French doors towards Josh. She was annoyed with herself. Jack had been living with her for two years now and she still hadn't been able to lay a finger on him. She had suggested that they may want to share rooms but he had declined.

Jack moved outside, "Hey buddy" he called out.

Josh grinned "Hey pops"

He and Josh had now become close. Josh looked up to Jack like he was his father.

"What you doing?" Jack asked seeing that he had a gun in his hands.

"Oh just shooting targets. Aren't you meant to be down the target ranges today?"

Jack shook his head "No, I have the day off. I bet I could hit a bulls-eye every time."

Josh grinned "Alright you're on. But what do I get if you lose?"

"Who says I'm going to lose? If I win then you have to make your mother and me a meal tonight. If I lose then I'll pay for those new trainers you want."

Josh smirked "Alright." he took aim and hit 5/6.

"Not bad" Jack said aloud. Taking the gun from Josh he aimed. His finger pulled the trigger.

Josh's eyes widened. "You got 6/6!" he yelled.

"Looks like you'll be making us dinner."

Josh made a face at which Jack laughed.

"Come on I'll teach you". Josh happily let Jack take over and watched the master at his work.

**The Pentagon **

Audrey opened her office door. Dumping all her belongings onto the desk she sat down and turned her computer on. Reaching into the briefcase she retrieved the letter. What was it? She thought and why had the draw been locked? Audrey felt the envelope, there was something inside. She was about to rip it open when there was a knock on her door. Hiding the letter she said:

"Come in"

Audrey smiled when she saw her father's head pop around the door.

"Morning sweetie. Don't forget I need you to fill in some reports by 12."

Audrey nodded her head, "Sure that's fine." Heller then closed the door and headed back to his office.

Audrey reached for the letter again and slowly, carefully opened it. The paper looked old. She unfolded it and began to read what it said.

_Dear Audrey,_

_Where do I begin? I__'__m currently outside your hospital room right now making one of the hardest decisions of my life. The question is do I leave you or not? If you__'__re reading this now then I have left you and you remember who I am. Don__'__t blame you__'__re father I told him not to give this to you unless you remembered me. The fact is Audrey I left you so you could live a happy life and most importantly be safe. I hope you__'__ve found someone that loves and cares for you like I do. _

_Even though you remember me you may not remember us or how we met. Well I__'__ll tell you. I met you about 6 years ago when you were interviewing me for the job to be assistant to your father. If I was honest with you I fell in love with you at first sight. We had fun together. You were my life Audrey, and you are until this day. _

_You may not understand the reason why I left or you may be angry with me. But please believe this Audrey, I love you more than anything in the world I always have and I always will. Even though we cannot be together, doesn__'__t stop the fact that I miss you. God I__'__m going to miss you so much. The way that you smile your beautiful face. I__'__ll miss the way you use to touch me and how your touch made me feel on fire. Enclosed in this letter is the locket I gave you all those years ago. Its up to you what you want to do with it. But I have to ask one thing of you Audrey, please don__'__t come looking for me. I want you to go on and marry, have children, and even go on to be the Secretary of Defence, if that__'__s still your dream. You can do anything, if you put your heart into it. You__'__ll have my vote always, and I__'__ll be supporting you all the way._

_I love you with all my heart and I always will._

_Yours forever my love,_

_Jack _

_xxxx_

Audrey could no longer hold the wall of tears that flooded her face. The man in her dream was this man. He had been the one at her side when she awoke in hospital. She reached into the envelope and brought out the silver locket. Audrey gasped. It was beautiful; the diamonds twinkled under the light. There was something engraved on the back. She studied the words and read aloud:

_J+A Forever. _

Audrey wrapped her fingers around the necklace as she re-read the letter. No wonder the man had been heartbroken when she had told him to leave her alone, and that she didn't love him. She felt ashamed. But then again Jack had left her, he wanted her to get on with her life and that was what she was doing. It didn't matter if she was having dreams about him, she was with Kyle now and thats how it would be.

For the rest of the day Audrey tried to put Jack out of her mind. She carried on with her work, but there was one question that kept her from concentrating, Why had her father not stopped him? After that Audrey got up from her chair and wondered down the corridor to her dad's office. She knocked.

"Yes" Heller said.

"Hey dad" Audrey smiled. "I know." was all she said.

Heller stopped working "You know what?"

"I know about Jack. I found the letter."

Heller's face dropped. "Audie, I was going to tell you but -"

Audrey smiled, "Dad, It's fine, don't worry about it. I just don't understand why you didn't try and stop him."

"I did Audrey, believe me. But once Jack has something set in his mind he doesn't part from his decision. He wanted to give you a new chance at life."

Audrey nodded her head. "Ok. I suppose you don't know where he is now?"

Heller paused, "I do but do you really want to know? I mean you have Kyle now and-"

Audrey interrupted "No, you're right. Is he okay? Has he..."Her voice trailed off, "has he met anyone else?"

Heller shook his head," Yes he's fine and as far as seeing anyone else. No I don't think he has, he's been living with his family for the last two years."

"Alright, well I'm going to head home now." she said as she walked out of the door and back into her own office.

Minutes later, and Audrey was out of her office door and headed down to her car.

Finally she pulled up onto the path, opposite her house. Walking up the narrow path she opened the door.

"Hello?" Audrey cooed. There was silence. She wondered into the living room, when suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands around her waist. Audrey gasped, her mind instantly flashed back to the dream, where it was Jack's warm arms around her not Kyle's. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she turned around to face him.

"Hey"

"Hey" Kyle smirked, leaning in to kiss her. "I brought us a film to watch for tonight."

"Oh? What film may that be?"

"Casino Royale." Kyle replied, "I know you may not like it but-"

Audrey interjected, "No, no its fine. But haven't we watched that one already."

Kyle looked at her oddly "Erm no I don't think so."

Audrey frowned "Yes, we have I remember, we were cuddled up on the couch and I fell asleep watching it."

Kyle shook his head "No, that wasn't me."

"Then who…" her voice trailed off... Jack. The man she had been with was Jack. Why was she thinking of him so often now? And why were her memories of him coming back to her? "It must have been a dream" she laughed. "I'll go get changed."

She broke out of his embrace and walked upstairs to their room. Audrey put her hand in her pocket, fingering the locket. She took it out and put it around her neck. She didn't know why she had done it but it felt like she was more connected to Jack wearing it. Rummaging through her wardrobe she pulled out some clothes. As she was putting them on, her mind travelled back to the night with Jack, where they had been watching Casino Royale. She remembered his warm touch around her. How safe she felt in his arms. The feeling that everything was right and that she didn't want to be with anyone else in the world.

A tear trickled down her face. Angrily she wiped it away. _'Come on Audrey'_ she thought _' he is your past not your future. Your future is Kyle_.' But suddenly she didn't want to watch the film with Kyle, it would remind her too much of the night with Jack. Walking back out of the room she made her way to the kitchen where Kyle was getting the film set up.

"You know what" Audrey said "I don't think I will watch the film, I'm feeling a bit ill."

Kyle's face turned sad "Oh," he replied "Okay, do you want me to join you in bed?" he winked.

Audrey put on a smile "No, You stay here and watch your film. I'll see you in the morning." She was about to turn around when Kyle called her.

"Audrey, where did you get that necklace?"

Audrey's heart stopped, "My...my father why?"

"Nothing it just looks beautiful on you. Your father knows what suits you. Goodnight."

Audrey returned to her bedroom and got into the comfy bed. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Audrey woke the following morning; her long blonde hair sprawled across the pillow. She looked down to her chest, where she saw the locket Jack had given to her. Her mind then went back to last night. She had hurt Kyle, and she wasn't being fair on him. There was no point in living in the past now, Jack himself had told her to get on with her life and that was what she was going to do. Getting up from the bed, Audrey wrapped her robe tightly around her body and wondered downstairs to find Kyle.

"Hey" he said calmly as she appeared in the kitchen. "You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you."

Audrey smiled, "Listen I'm sorry about last night, I didn't -"

Kyle interrupted her "Its fine don't worry about it. There is cereal if you want any?"

Audrey nodded "Don't you have work?"

Kyle looked at her oddly "Its Saturday" he winked, "That means I get to spend the whole day with you."

Audrey smiled; she wondered over to the counter and switched on the radio.

"_Good morning Washington D.C" _the DJ chimed, _"and what a wonderful morning it is. First of all let's play the classic, 'I don't wanna miss a thing."_

Audrey froze as the song began to play.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing; Watch you smile while you are sleeping…"_

Audrey knew this song but she didn't know where from.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Mm, I don't know I just love this song."

"How can you? It's awful!" Kyle retorted.

Audrey just smiled, and continued to listen to the words of the song as she made her breakfast.

"_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating …then I close my eyes and thank God we're together…" _

Audrey leaned her hands against the counter, she knew those words. Someone had once sung them to her. She remembered a ball, there were people dancing. She shook her mind to recall that night. She searched and searched until she was about to give up and then the memory came to her; she was dancing with a man. She remembered being happy, she wondered who the man she was dancing with was. Then it came to her….it was Jack.

Kyle glanced over to Audrey. Something had changed about her but he didn't know what.

"Audrey" he said coolly, when she didn't respond he tried again "Audrey."

This time she jumped and turned around to face him. "What's wrong" he asked "And don't tell me it's nothing because something is obviously wrong…you've…you've changed."

Audrey shook her head. Was she to tell Kyle about Jack? She wanted to but she didn't know how he would take it.

"Okay" she said "But don't get freaked out okay?"

Kyle nodded his head.

Audrey took a deep breath. "Before.. I met you I…I was in a coma, because I'd been shot. Something happened while I was in the coma to make my memory vanish. So when I woke up I only remembered my father." Audrey paused looking over to Kyle, she then continued, "But my father wasn't the only one by my side, there was another man. A man that I didn't remember. My father told me that I loved him and that he loved me. But obviously I had no idea who he was so I panicked, shouting to him to go away and to leave me alone." Audrey looked down ashamed of herself. What would have happened if she hadn't yelled at him? He would have stayed with her and who knows what future she would have had.

Kyle walked over to the counter "Go on" he urged, placing his hand over hers.

Audrey sucked in another breath of air. "He then left claiming that I would be better off without him. Dad never told me anything about him and until yesterday I forgot about him. I…I found a letter which was addressed to me and it was from him. It explained things about my past and it contained this locket" she said wrapping her fingers around it. She didn't tell Kyle about the dreams. "I've started to remember things about him Kyle."

Kyle nodded his head, "What's the man called?"

Audrey hesitated, for a moment. "Jack.." her voice trailed off.

"Jack who?"

Audrey shook her head "I don't know his last name." she whimpered and broke down in Kyle's arms.

"Shh" he cooed "its fine don't worry."

When Audrey had calmed down Kyle led her to the couch.

"I'll tell you something that you probably didn't know about me."

Audrey smiled and looked up into his eyes. "What?"

"Well I didn't always want to be a politician you know. About 14 years ago I applied to work at a place called CTU. I wanted to be a field agent there."

Audrey laughed, "I'm sorry" she mused "I can't imagine you being a field agent!"

Kyle smiled, "Anyway, when I arrived I was told that I was going to have a mentor, called… God what was his name?" Kyle said aloud "Oh yeah that's it Jack Bauer. Apparently he was the best field agent there was. But he was one hell of a tough mentor. He failed me just because I forgot to reload before entering a building. So after that I gave up and did a course in government and politics."

Audrey smiled, "That name sounds familiar. Jack Bauer?"

Kyle nodded his head, "I'm not surprised, he's been in the papers many a times. I think the last I read was that he had been kidnapped by a foreign country about four years ago. I think it was China." Kyle stopped and looked down to Audrey. He recalled something about Audrey being in the newspaper as well.

"Audrey… have you ever been to China?"

Audrey smirked "No, I don't think so why?"

"It's probably nothing… Don't worry."

Audrey shook her head "no go on tell me."

Kyle paused, "I don't know, I remember reading something about you in the newspaper about 4 ½ years ago now."

Audrey sat up abruptly "No I don't…" she paused "Well let's find out shall we?"

She moved over and retrieved her laptop. She typed in her name onto the search engine. Seconds later her face went white as she came across and article with her name plastered on the headlines.

Audrey opened up the link, from the New York Chronicle, dated March 18th 2007. She gazed over to Kyle.

"Do you want me to stay with you" he asked.

"I… I don't mind." her eyes then moved to read the article.

**SECRETARY OF DEFENCE'S DAUGHTER DIES OUT IN CHINA**

_The current Secretary of Defence James Heller received devastating news yesterday, when he found that his daughter, Audrey Raines, died in a tragic car accident on Tuesday whilst in China. Ms Raines (36) was driving down a rural road when a lorry collided with Ms Raines's car, sending the car into a nearby ditch. Chinese Police say that Ms Raines's death was not suspicious, however they had to identify her by a DNA test as her body was too mangled to recognize. _

_The United States government claim that there will be an on going investigation. However one factor that remains unclear is why Ms Raines was out in China. Sources revealed that she was not out on any business trip, and that she had booked the trip weeks in advance. The question still remains why was she out there? And why didn't she have any protection? _

Audrey's heart stopped beating. "I…I don't understand. Why was I out in China and more importantly who claimed that I was dead!?"

Kyle shook his head "I'm not sure Audrey."

However Audrey wasn't listening. "I've got to go." she mumbled getting up from the sofa.

"Go where?" Kyle asked

But Audrey didn't reply she shot upstairs to get changed and was down in five minutes. "I'll be out for a while. Bye" and then Audrey was gone. She was headed to the one person that could answer all this for her. The one person she trusted most in the world. Her father.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Twenty minutes later Audrey pulled up at her father's house. She got out of the car and made her way up his path, knocking on the door. Heller opened the wooden door and was shocked to see Audrey standing in front of him.

"Audrey" he said "What are you doing here?"

Audrey said nothing but barged inside the house, into the sitting room.

"Care to explain this?" Audrey remarked, throwing the article on the table.

"How…how did you find out?" Heller replied.

Audrey shook her head, "It doesn't matter how. Please can you just tell me what's going on?"

Heller looked down, taking a seat on the sofa. "I wasn't planning to tell you this Audrey because I reckon that you'd rather forget this part of your life."

"Tell me" Audrey repeated.

Seeing that there was no point in arguing with her, Heller relented "Okay. As you know already, you and Jack fell in love when he began working for me. Then that terrible day came where you and I got kidnapped, and by the end of it Jack had faked his death. For the next year and half you believed he was dead, until the former President David Palmer was assassinated. Jack was then forced out of hiding. However, by the time that day had finished Jack then got kidnapped by the Chinese, for the raid of their embassy a year before. You worked out it was the Chinese that took him and you went over to look for him." Heller paused making sure Audrey was taking all this in.

"You were gone for the next three weeks then I got a phone call from China saying that you were dead…Three months onwards, Jack was returned to the US. But then during the day it turned out that you weren't actually dead but in a catatonic state. Jack left you again, as he realised he wouldn't be able to care for you. Then a year later however, fate brought you together again and that's when you were shot…" his voice trailed off.

Audrey nodded her head, absorbing all of the information. "Tell me about after Jack got kidnapped."

Heller shook his head in agreement and began to tell her the story…

_It was Friday afternoon and Audrey was still working in the office. She would end up working well into the night just like the previous night and the night before that. In fact Audrey hadn't had a good night sleep in about a year._

_Heller came to the door of his daughter's office, watching her. For the last year and a half Audrey had been trying to find Jack Bauer. Looking at her now brought him misery; Audrey was shrouded in paper, constantly looking for her love, Jack. Heller shook his head as he entered. _

"_Audrey, its Friday afternoon. Why don't you come home with me and we can go out for dinner?"_

_Audrey briefly looked up from her paper, "No, dad I can't. I think I've got a breakthrough on Jack. He was captured by the Chinese."_

_Heller inwardly rolled his eyes, "Audrey how in gods name do you know that?" _

_Audrey continued, "It all makes sense dad. The man that brought him the message about Kim was Asian looking, the fact that Jack came back from the dead, without paying for the attack on their Embassy. You know what they say about the Chinese?"_

_Heller shook his head. _

"_They have a long law memory. Someone must have told the Chinese government that he was still alive." _

_Heller shook his head, "Audrey even though if he is in China. You don't even know where to begin to look…"_

_Audrey grinned, "Now that's where you're wrong. My contact out there said they managed to locate him to Shanghai." she paused, "But I'm not sure where about. That's why I'm going over there. I leave on Sunday, the tickets are booked so don't try and dissuade me"._

"_What!" Heller boomed, "Have you thought about this rationally? Audrey its dangerous out there, why don't you let the US government deal with it?" _

"_Because!" Audrey yelled, "The US government have been trying to look for Jack for the last year and have they ever found anything? The only way that the US government would bring Jack back would be if they needed him, to save the day. Jack would never abandon anyone, whereas to the fucking US government he is an acceptable loss and I'm willing to bet that they prefer him to stay where he is. So dad that's why I'm going to China, I'm going to save him, I love him too damn much to let him go." _

_Sunday soon arrived and much to Audrey's friends and family's dismay she boarded the plane to China. What seemed like a lifetime later the captain finally announced that they were landing in Shanghai? Thirty minutes later, Audrey was in a car and headed towards her hotel where she would meet her contact, Mr Wang. _

_Pulling up to the hotel's entrance, she stepped inside to the lobby. _

"_Hello" Audrey said as se walked up to the desk, "I've got a reservation under the name of Audrey Raines." _

_The Chinese man nodded, "aah, yes Ms Raines, I have a message for you're from a Mr Wang. He said if you could meet him in the hotel's café in forty minutes." _

_Audrey thanked the man and headed up towards her room. For appearance's sake she hadn't booked a large suite. Sliding the card into the door, she pushed it open, dragging all her luggage behind her. Her mind flashed back, remembering how Jack had always teased her about how she constantly over packed. Thinking about him now brought tears to her eyes. _

_Collapsing on the bed she began to sob. Audrey couldn't help to think that if only she had come to check on him earlier, that she may have been able to stop his captors. She reached over to her handbag, retrieving a photo of her and Jack from her purse. It was a photo of them together when they had gone to San Diego on one of her father's speeches. They had been dancing together, and someone had taken the photo._

_She gazed at Jack now; she saw the love in both of their eyes. The way he had his arm around her waist, how he was nuzzling into her neck. She clasped the photo to her heart. _

"_I'll find you Jack; I swear to God, I won't stop until I'm dead." _

_Audrey looked at her watch, it was time to go and meet Mr Wang. Taking the elevator downstairs she wondered into the café. She sat down in a secluded part of the café._

"_You must be Ms Raines" a voice said from behind her. _

_Audrey turned her head, "Yes, are you Mr Wang?" _

_The man nodded his head. "Have you got any more news on Jack?" Audrey asked desperately._

_Mr Wang looked around, making sure that nobody was listening in to their conversation. _

"_I've heard rumours, Ms Raines. I may know where he his but I can not get it confirmed for another week or so." _

_Audrey wearily nodded her head, "Wher…Where do you think he is?" _

_Again Mr Wang gazed around. "I will tell you Ms Raines, but not here. Get settled in first and I will ring you in a day or so to arrange a meeting." and with that he got up and walked out of the café. _

_Days passed and Audrey still hadn't heard anything from Mr Wang. She was getting more and more desperate, until the following Sunday, she received a phone call._

"_Yes?" Audrey spoke into the phone._

"_Meet me at the park, down the road from the hotel in ten minutes" then the line went dead. _

_  
Audrey shot up, flinging herself into the elevator and out of the hotel's lobby. She turned right, heading towards the park. Finally she arrived. She stood at the entrance of the park, her eyes scanning for Mr Wang. She saw him wave to her, he was over by a tree smoking a cigarette._

"_What have you found?" Audrey asked, not even bothering with a hello._

_Mr Wang hesitated, "Whatever I tell you Ms Raines stays with us and goes no further. Do you understand?"_

_Audrey nodded her head. "I understand." _

_Mr Wang continued, "He is being held at Tilanqiao Prison, North of here."__ He paused, "But Ms Raines, there is bad news, Tilanqiao Prison isn't just any ordinary prison, it's for foreign captives and traitors of China." _

_Audrey's heart thudded in her chest, "What's your point Mr Wang?"_

"_My point is Ms Raines that Mr Bauer would have been tortured for days on end, and even if he is still alive, he will not be the same man he was before. We have a saying here in China, 'If a man goes into Tilanqiao, he never comes out alive." _

_Audrey was speechless, "I don't care. I'm going to find him and use all my power to get him out of that place." She turned and was about to walk away when Mr Wang called her name. _

"_I would advise you not to go there Ms Raines, the Chinese government will not negotiate with anyone, if you go there it is highly likely that you will not return." and then he was gone. _

_For the next week, Audrey tossed the decision about in her mind. Should she go to Tilanqiao? Or was she to let the US government handle it? When it came down to it, there wasn't really a decision. Audrey would give her life for Jack and she was going to stop at nothing to get him out. _

_The following morning she set her plan into motion. She got up at 9:00 a.m, showered and was dressed by 10. She got into her hired car, and drove the 3 hour journey to Tilanqiao. Her mind was racing she couldn't stop thinking about Jack. After all her time and effort into finding him had finally paid off. _

_In no time she would have him in her arms again, she would never let him go this time. Never. Bringing her mind back to the road, she weaved the car around the bends, looking out the window to the countryside. _

"_Its beautiful" she sighed. Reaching into her pocket and keeping her eye on the road, Audrey sent her father a text:_

'_I've finally got a breakthrough with Jack! I know where he is! The next time you'll see me I'll be with him. Don't forget to make lamb roast that night!' _

_Suddenly she heard a sound a horn coming from in front of her. Audrey threw her phone onto the passengers seat, swerving out of the direction of the lorry. However, she was too late. The lorry hit her car at full speed, sending Audrey and the car through the air and into a ditch. _

'_I'm sorry Jack' she thought, 'I tried'. And then she became unconscious._

_---_

"That was the last time I heard from you." Heller sighed. He looked over to Audrey's face; it was covered in tears. "I didn't find out that you were 'dead' until a week later.

"Oh my god" was all Audrey could manage. "I risked my life for him?" she asked, "Is that how much I loved him?"

Heller nodded his head. "Audrey, I've got pictures of you and him…if you want them?"

Audrey shook her head "No dad, I've got to get on with my life, like he said."

Heller began to protest but saw no point in it. He had a plan. He was going to get Jack and Audrey together again, it was time to help their relationship and not hinder it. But for his plan to work he was going to need one person. Chloe O'Brian.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Los Angeles**

Jack sat at the dinner table alone. Marilyn and Josh had gone out to dinner. It was June 15, Jack and Audrey's anniversary. '_This time seven years ago I was happy. Today was the day that I asked Audrey out' _Jack thought. Recently he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was on his mind constantly. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet, inside there was picture of him and Audrey, together at his house. Jack gazed at Audrey; she was wearing a simple pink top and jeans but still to him she looked beautiful as ever.

Everyday he regretted leaving Audrey. He wished he had stayed there with her, in fact he had almost phoned Heller a few times to see if he was able to come over, but the furthest he got was dialling the number. Sighing he got up from the table and headed upstairs to sleep.

Jack had found that when he slept it was the one place that Audrey and he could be together peacefully, without worry. Each day he would dream of her and tonight was no different. Anxious to get to sleep, Jack closed his eyes…

_Audrey entered through his bedroom door. "Jack" she said._

_Jack looked up at her, his heart leaping in his chest. _

"_Where's Marilyn?" she asked. _

_Jack shook his head, "Audrey.." was all he could manage to get out. _

_She took a step closer to him, joining him on the bed. They were both lying on their sides, looking into each others eyes. Slowly Jack leaned forward, until their lips met. Their kiss was slow and gentle. Jack pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. _

"_Why did you leave?" Audrey asked, tears running down her cheeks. _

_Jack shook his head, "To protect you Audrey, I wanted you to be safe." _

_Audrey placed her hand onto his face, "You've hurt me now leaving me Jack. There isn't a second that goes by that I don't wish you would have stayed."_

_A tear escaped Jack's eye, which Audrey tenderly wiped away. "I love you Jack, I always will. A love like ours can never die." _

_And then slowly she began to fade away. "No!" Jack whimpered, "Please don't go Audrey, please…" he pleaded. _

"_You'll always have me Jack." Audrey whispered and then she disappeared._

_---_

Jack woke up with a start, there was someone in his room. "Audrey?" he said aloud, knowing fully well that it wasn't going to be her.

Marilyn stepped into his eye line, "No Jack, it's me Marilyn. You were just having a bad dream sweetie." She took a step towards Jack, rubbing something cool on his forehead. "How does that feel?" she asked.

Jack sighed as he felt cool beads of water running down his neck, "Nice" he said, his eyes drooping again.

Seeing that he was going off to sleep again Marilyn moved closer, "Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked, praying that he would say yes. However he didn't answer as he had already fallen into oblivion. Taking his silence as a yes, Marilyn moved next to him, making herself comfortable in his arms.

The morning light shone through the blinds. Jack slowly came conscious that there was someone at his side.Thinking he was still dreaming he leaned his head down and kissed the woman's head, "Morning Beautiful" Jack purred. The woman smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. Just as her lips were about to touch his, Jack's eyes opened.

He jumped out of bed, seeing that in fact he wasn't dreaming and that he had nearly kissed Marilyn.

"Marilyn!" he cried "What are you doing here?"

Marilyn looked hurt, "What Jack am I _that _ repulsive?"

_Yes _Jack thought, "I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry."

Marilyn's frowned "Who did you think I was?" her voice trailed off. "You thought I was Audrey didn't you?"

Jack broke eye contact with Marilyn. "Jack! Its nearly been three years since you've last seen her!"

Jack stared Marilyn in the eye, "Its been two. I last saw her the day I arrived on your doorstep. Marilyn I still love her with all my heart. I don't feel anything towards you anymore, I know what we had in the past was good, but that's the past and that's where it is going to stay, I love you as a friend, that's all…"

Marilyn had never felt so embarrassed in her life. "Well if that's what you want."

Jack nodded his head, "Yes" he said firmly.

Marilyn turned and walked swiftly from the room.

**Washington D.C**

Heller sat in his study contemplating on what he could say to Chloe. Audrey had gone back gone, still distressed. She had left Jack's necklace in his possession claiming that it was time to move on from Jack and focus on a future with Kyle. Heller, much to his dislike, accepted the necklace, with the full attention of giving it back to Audrey. Heller sighed, picking up the phone he rang Chloe. Five rings later and she answered.

"Chloe O'Brian" she chimed.

Heller smiled, "Hi Chloe, its James Heller" the other end of the line went silent. "Chloe?" he said.

"Yes, Mr Heller, I'm here."

"Listen have you heard from Jack about Audrey?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "No Sir I haven't."

Heller took a deep breath and explained everything to her, when he was done Chloe asked,

"What can I do to help?"

Heller smirked, "For the plan to work I need you to invite Jack to your house in New York."

"And how are you going to get Audrey here?" she asked.

"That's my concern. You just focus on getting Jack to New York."

Chloe beamed. At last she was going to help Jack be happy. "Sure, I have just the idea."

Audrey turned the key in the lock, entering the apartment. As soon as she put her handbag down Kyle came into her line of vision.

"Do you want to talk about what happened this morning?"

Audrey shook her head, "No, not particularly"

"Audrey, Why? Why won't you talk to me anymore?"

Audrey spun around, glaring at him, "Because Kyle…its private!"

Feeling offended, Kyle looked down, "Do you even like me anymore?" he asked.

Audrey inwardly rolled her eyes, this was all she needed write now. However, she did feel a pang of guilt run through her, Kyle had been there for her, from the start, whereas Jack had not and now she was treating Kyle badly. She walked over to him, resting her hands on his chest.

"No, Kyle I do like you… I'm…" her voice trailed off.

"Your what?" Kyle persisted.

Should she say it? "I'm falling in love with you." as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. But she couldn't resist, Kyle's face turned from gloomy to happy.

"You do?" he replied. Audrey nodded her head. "You know I love you too right?"

Audrey again smiled and nodded. Kyle leaned in and gently kissed her, chastely at first and then passion set in. Audrey moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Kyle led Audrey back into the bedroom, their clothes falling to the floor, Kyle pushed Audrey onto the bed and they began to make love.

The day had past quickly for Audrey and Kyle, who had mainly spent it in bed making love. Audrey began to drift off to sleep, she couldn't get her mind off of Jack. She kept thinking about what her father had told her. She wished, that she could remember him, she craved the knowledge of what her life was like with him. Closing her eyes she fell asleep…

_She was standing in what looked like a medical centre. There was Paul's body lying dead in front of her and to her left was Jack staring at Paul's body. Disbelieving at what he saw. _

"_Jack, you son of a bitch! How could you!" she screamed at him slapping his face hard. "He saved your life! I hate you!!" She howled. _

_She was now facing Jack, he was telling her how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

"_It wouldn't work" she said calmly "I love you…I'm sorry." she kissed him one last time and then walked off._

_Her mind brought her to another scene, she was holding papers when a man came up to her. _

"_I don't understand" she claimed._

_The man looked her in the eye. "Neither do I." _

_She backed away, tears forming in her eyes. "No" she whimpered "Don't say it.." _

"_I'm sorry" the man said. _

_Just like that she had lost another man. The man she loved, she buried her back into the wall, dropping the papers she began to weep._

_However before Audrey could understand what was going on she was staring Jack in the face. How could that be if he was dead? She thought. _

"_I'm sorry," Jack spoke "You have to understand I did it to protect you." _

_Audrey found herself confronting a woman, "Do you know he still loves you?" _

_Again Audrey didn't understand what were all these memories? _

"_Is it true what she said?" _

"_What she say?" Jack replied. _

"_That you still love me…" Audrey whimpered_

_There was pause, "I never stopped loving you ...not for one second…" _

_Again she was facing Jack, "I can't believe that you're really here…" _

"_I'll be right back, I promise" he claimed, "I love you" and then he was gone and never returned. _

_Audrey was transported to another event._

"_We have Mr Bauer here Ms Raines. You can save him and stop all this, just tell us what we need to know." _

_Audrey said nothing. "Fine have in your way." the Chinese man nodded, and all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She howled out in pain. The substance they had injected set her veins on fire._

_Once again there was Jack, he looked older, more tired. "I need you to come with me. I need you to come with me now." he was asking her. Jack took her to a secluded, locked room._

"_I need you to remember who you are." he said pausing, "I know you can recognise me I see it in your eyes." _

_She said nothing, she tired to speak but she couldn't. _

_Jack continued, "I love you with all my heart… and I always will." he whispered. _

---

Audrey's eyes shot open, it was getting light outside. What had happened to her? Moreover why had she had all those memories of Jack come back to her? A part of her ached to see his face again, to feel his touch on her skin. But she knew she would probably never see him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Washington D.C**

Audrey could not bear to fall asleep again, in fear that is she did; she would be transported back to her past. She began to shake, causing Kyle to wake beside her.

"Hey" he cooed, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. "What's wrong?"

Audrey was silent; she didn't want to share her dream with Kyle. She had been stupid telling him that she loved him when Audrey knew that she didn't, her heart was aching for Jack. Why after all this time were her feelings for Jack resurfacing? She didn't know if she loved Jack, but she was certain that she wanted to be near him.

"Kyle" she spoke, her voice trailing off, "I…I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Kyle replied, now fully awake and knowing where Audrey was going with this.

"Us, I don't think that we should see each other anymore?"

Kyle was heartbroken, "Audrey…please… I thought you said that you were falling in love with me?" Audrey broke eye contact, "Is that man Jack Bauer isn't it?" Audrey again was silent. "Audrey, he left you remember he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore…"

Audrey glared up at Kyle, "You have no idea what you're talking about" Kyle looked at her bewildered, "I know how he feels about me… Kyle I do, he told me in the letter, and apparently the reason why I went to China was to look for him…" Tears broke out of Audrey's eyes.

"Come here" he said pulling Audrey to his chest.

"Kyle, I can't stop thinking about him…I want to stop thinking about him, I want things to go back as they were before…. before I found all this out."

Kyle kissed her forehead, "You will Audrey, trust me, give it time and you will…"

**Los Angeles **

Jack came out of his room, it was nearly midday. He knew he had to confront Marilyn. Wandering downstairs, he took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Hey" Marilyn said normally as though nothing had happened.

"Marilyn…We need to talk about yesterday night."

"What about it?" Marilyn replied.

"I think its time for me to move out and find a place of my own…" Jack said.

Marilyn was about to protest when Jack's mobile rang. Jack peered down at the screen thinking it was Heller, however, much to his surprise Chloe's name was flashing on the screen.

"I need to take this" Jack said as he backed out of the kitchen and out of the backdoor. Flipping his phone open,

"Chloe?" he said in disbelief.

"Hey Jack" Chloe said, what the hell was she meant to say to him? "I know this is weird, me calling you and all but I haven't spoken to you in ages I was just wondering whether you wanted to come out to New York and visited me and the baby." Chloe prayed to whatever god would listen that he'd buy it.

Jack hesitated, "Since when did you move to New York?"

"We needed some space and besides Morris has got a new job out here. Listen I know it's the spur of the moment and if you don't want to come then-"

Jack interjected, "No Chloe I would love to come and see you and the baby, what's he called?"

Chloe smiled, " Peter"

"Sweet. When do you want me out there."

Chloe shook her brain, when had Heller said? "Um.. In about a month or so, we've just moved in and still unpacking.."

Jack grinned "Yep. That's fine. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

Chloe hung up and grinned to herself, phase one of the plan was accomplished.

**Washington D.C**

Audrey had pulled herself together and decided that she wasn't going to end it with Kyle, in fact she needed him. The doorbell ringing distracting her from the newspaper she was reading, she looked up at Kyle, both wondering who it was.

"I'll get it" Audrey stated as she walked to the door. "Dad?" She said in surprise "What are you doing here?"

Heller smirked, "What can't I visit my own daughter?"

"Dad.." Audrey replied.

"I'm here because I want to talk to you" he looked over to Kyle who was still reading the newspaper. "Alone."

Audrey looked at her father and then at Kyle "Fine come this way." She led Heller to the balcony "What is it?"

Heller grinned "Don't worry its nothing serious I was just wondering if you cared to join me to a trip to New York next month, I mean to get your mind off things."

Audrey hugged her father, "I would love to…Can Kyle come?"

Heller knew this would happen, having Kyle there would hinder his plan, "I thought it could just be you and me…"

Audrey looked away disappointed "Aww Dad… I do want to spend time with you, it's just that Kyle.."

Seeing that she was upset he relented, "Alright he is welcomed to come."

Audrey seized her father in her arms once more, "Thanks dad, I love you so much". Audrey then ran back inside to tell Kyle..

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Washington D.C**

Audrey made her way back into the kitchen, her father following. Kyle looked up from his newspaper.

"Is everything alright?"

Audrey grinned "Everything is more than alright." Kyle looked at her oddly. "Dad is going to take us to New York, if you want to go?"

Kyle's face lit up, "Of course I want to go, if that's alright with you Sir?" he asked.

Heller reluctantly nodded his head, "If it's what Audrey wants then its fine by me."

Audrey walked across the room into Kyle's awaiting arms. "It's what I want."

Sensing that it was time to go Heller made his way to the door.

"I'll see you later." He yelled, Audrey followed him to the door. "Are you sure this is what you want Audrey? You want nothing to do with Jack?"

Audrey looked down to the floor, "No…I don't know…it's just that I don't understand, if Jack loved me so much then why did he leave?"

Heller sighed, "To be honest with you Audrey I have no idea, he wanted to protect you. He seems to blame himself for what happened to you in China and your coma." Heller paused. "But Audrey I know for one thing, he loves you more than anything and maybe this is his way of expressing that. I don't know if you remember but his wife was murdered many, many years ago now, before he met you and he blames himself for that. Jack Bauer is one of the most complicated men I've ever met, and you amazed me as you could read him like a book while others couldn't."

Audrey wiped her eyes, "Dad what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying Audrey is, think about meeting Jack. Just because he left you doesn't mean you have to leave him."

Audrey nodded "I'll see you later dad." Closing the door, she returned to the table.

"What did your father say?" Kyle asked.

Audrey shook her head, "Nothing don't worry." she lied.

Kyle wrapped Audrey up into his arms again "I love you" he said, moving into kiss her.

Audrey said nothing but smiled, did she love Kyle? Before she could explore the question Kyle's lips were on hers. She didn't respond, her mind still thinking of Jack, she wanted to meet him, but would he still love her? Kyle stopped kissing her when he realised he wasn't getting any response.

"Audrey are you ok?"

Audrey again nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just hungry." she replied, freeing herself from his grasp, she wandered back to the table.

**Los Angeles**

Jack made his way back through the doors.

"Who was that?" Marilyn asked.

Jack shook his head, "Just a friend."

Marilyn nodded her head, "What did your friend want?"

"Just to know if I'd go out and visit them next month.".

"And you said yes?" Jack nodded his head. "About what you said earlier." Marilyn paused, "I'm sorry, I know I was out of line Jack, trying to kiss you, but please don't move out."

Jack hesitated, he wanted to get on with his life, meet new people, and not spend the remainder of it cooped up with Marilyn and Josh.

"Marilyn…I 'am going to find a place of my own. But in the mean time can I stay here?"

Marilyn stared into Jack's blue eyes, "Of course you can Jack, and you're always welcomed here."

Jack smiled, "Thanks." he gazed down at his watch, "I better be heading off to work, I'll see you later."

Marilyn simply nodded her head, "Don't forget Jack that I may not be here tonight."

Jack nodded "Bye." he said and then he was out of the door heading towards work.

**Washington D.C**

Audrey had just finished off washing up the dinner plates, when Kyle came up behind her, kissing her neck.

Audrey smiled "Not tonight. I've got work in the morning plus im shattered."

Kyle smirked, "Alright you win" releasing Audrey from his grip he went to watch TV.

"I'm off to bed" Audrey called.

"Mhmm night." Kyle murmured and continued to watch the film.

Sleepily Audrey got ready for bed and within ten minutes later she was tucked up, with her pink silky nightdress on. The duvet was wrapped tightly around her, slowly her eyes started to droop and eventually she was in oblivion…

_Audrey eye's fluttered open, they darted around the small, cold, concrete room. Her arms were bound together along with her legs. The door opened, revealing a Chinese man._

"_Ms Raines" the Chinese man said._

_Audrey was speechless, "Ho…how do you know my name?" _

_The Chinese man smiled broadly. "I know a lot about you Ms Raines, like I know you are in love with Mr Bauer." _

_Just the sound of his name made Audrey's heart flutter, "How do…is he here?" _

_The man nodded, "Yes he is here. He has been with us for awhile now. But never uttered a word. Despite how much we threatened him, with his family and daughter he didn't seemed fazed, well that was until one of my men came up with your name. We told him that we had you and he still never uttered a word, but his eyes told us of his undying love for you. So that is why you are here Ms Raines, to make Mr Bauer talk to us."_

"_He won't talk, not even for me. I won't let him."_

"_Well we'll have to see about that won't we Ms Raines?" _

_Audrey felt a shiver run down her spine. Her dreams and hopes were now shattered into pieces by this man._

"_Who are you?" Audrey stuttered._

_The Chinese man stared right into her eyes. His eyes were cold, empty and emotionless. "Who am I Ms Raines?…I am Cheng Zhi." and then he disappeared from the room, barking something in Chinese to the men. "We'll meet again" Cheng yelled over is shoulder. _

_---_

Audrey's eyes shot open, sweat glistened on her brow. She glanced at her clock, which flashed 12:00AM. It hadn't even been two hours since she had fallen asleep and already her past was back to haunt her. Nestling back into the duvet Audrey fell asleep again.

----

_Days had gone by and Audrey still hadn't moved from her cell. She had given up on all hope of ever seeing Jack or her father again. Would she just die here? Or were people out looking for her? Audrey gazed around the cell, there was virtually nothing in sight apart from, a metal bed, a faucet, a toilet and a table. She had become accustomed to the sickly stench that shrouded her daily. The food wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. She huddled into the corner when she heard voices coming from the hallway. The bolted metal door, suddenly opened, revealing Cheng. _

"_Come Ms Raines, we have somebody to see you." _

_Audrey hastily rose to her feet and followed Cheng down the corridor, her heart pounding in her chest. Who was she going to see? They arrived at a secluded part of the prison. Cheng opened the door to the large room and there sitting wearily on a chair was Jack. _

"_Oh my god" Audrey whispered, tears filling her eyes. _

_Jack was hunched over, blood tripping from his face, bruises and scars covered his body. Audrey turned to Cheng. _

"_What have you done to him!?" she shrieked, slapping Cheng hard around the face. _

_The sudden noise made Jack look up, staring in disbelief at who he saw. Cheng stroked his cheek and grabbed Audrey by her throat. _

"_Do that again" he spat "And I'll kill you." Audrey nodded and Cheng released her, pushing her into the direction of Jack. The door slammed behind her, the pair left alone.._

_Audrey made her way to Jack._

"_Au..Audrey?" he croaked. "What are you doing here?" Audrey kneeled in front of him, she unfastened his hands, then reached up to cup his face. _

"_I came here to find you Jack." she gazed into his eyes, the eyes that were once so full of life, "God" she muttered, "What have they done to you Jack?" _

_Out the corner of her eye she saw a bucket and sponge. Leaving him for a moment she raced over to retrieve it. Gently she began to wash the dried blood from his face. Jack groaned at the feel of her skin on his. He wrapped his arms around her. She stopped her ministrations and looked into his eyes. _

"_I love you" she whispered, leaning into kiss him softly. Jack responded to the kiss immediately, their tongues fighting each other, exploring the others mouth. The kiss elicited a moan from both of them. Out of breath Jack pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. _

"_I love you Audrey….so much" _

_Audrey stroked his cheek. "We'll get through this Jack you and me together." _

_He simply smiled and lent into capture her sweet lips once more. They both heard the door open but neither parted. Audrey clung to Jack as though her life depended on it, and he did the same. Jack deepened the kiss, and Audrey felt herself being dragged apart from Jack. Eventually they tore her from him. _

"_I love you.!" She screamed to him. He wiped away the tears from his eyes, which reflected his answer to her. 'He loves me to' she thought. _

_Her dream changed again to a different scene. Audrey recognised it, it was her own bed. She glanced into the bright, brilliant blue eyes of Jack. Her heart broke almost immediately. _

"_Jack?" she asked, not trusting her own voice. "You can't be here." she whispered. _

_As strange as it was, Audrey knew that she was just dreaming. Jack lay opposite her, his head rest inches from hers._

"_Audrey." He started, his voice kind, loving and gentle, "I know you don't understand why I left, no one will…but please…just tell me you don't hate me." _

"_How could I hate you?" she whimpered. _

_Jack lent closer to her lips. Audrey let out a shaky breath. "Jack" she cried again, tears now falling freely from her eyes. Jack tenderly wiped them away, he closed the gap between then, kissing her lovingly. Audrey responded to him. When they parted Jack took her into his arms._

"_Never…ever…forget how much I love you Audrey…I'll never stop loving you, ...not until the day I die." He kissed her once more and then he disappeared. Leaving Audrey crying for her love. _

_---_

Audrey opened her eyes. The sunlight shone through the curtains. She hadn't woken up in panic, she had woken because she couldn't bear to know what would happen next. She now realized how strong her love for Jack had been. She understood why she had gone out to China and why she had risked her life for him. She _had _loved him with the whole of her heart…

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Audrey had given up on sleep, in fear that her dreams would return if she did. Instead she had gone for a jog, early in the morning. Walking through the front door she showered and was ready for work in thirty minutes.

She arrived at work early that morning in order to speak with her father, the only man she trusted at the moment. Knocking on the door, she entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Heller asked his daughter.

"Yeah I'm fine dad, it's…I want to talk to you about Jack."

Heller smiled, "What about him?"

"I want to know everything dad."

Heller hesitated, "Audrey, if you don't mind me asking, why the sudden interest?"

Audrey paused, "I've been having dreams about him dad, and I remember China, things from my past. I know this is going to sound stupid, but it's like I love him, I know its silly-"

Heller interjected, "No Audrey it's not stupid, and of course you'll still have feelings for Jack. You and He have been through the unimaginable, but still you're love for one another remained strong. Not once, did Jack stop loving you, not even when he left you that day."

Audrey smiled, relenting Heller started to tell Audrey about Jack Bauer. He told her of how he had come to work for him, how her and Jack worked closely together yet managed to keep their relationship a secret. He told her some facts of Jack's history, he reminded her of the three catastrophic days.

"What always amazed me Audrey was the fact that Jack would give his own life for the sake of his country or for those he loved."

By the time he was done Audrey had a steady flow of tears running down her face. "Thanks dad" was all she said and then went into her own office to start her work.

_One month later…._

**Los Angeles **

The day had finally arrived to see Chloe. _Thank god _he thought he'd finally be able to escape Marilyn for two _whole _weeks. Smiling he loaded the last of his bags into the cab.

"I'll see you pop" Josh said

Jack smiled, "See-ya Josh, don't forget to look after your mother and do as she says."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Yeah I will."

Jack turned to Marilyn "Bye Marilyn. I'll see you in two weeks." he leant in to kiss her on the cheek and then got into the awaiting cab.

Paying the cab driver, Jack wandered in the airport. Within an hour he had checked in, gone through security and was now sitting in the waiting area for his six hour flight to New York. As much as he was looking forward to seeing Chloe, there was one thing that was annoying him, why did Chloe want to see him? And why now? The last time he had been to New York was with Audrey all those years ago. A man's voice from the speaker aroused Jack from his thoughts.

"_This is the final calling for flight 2454 to New York." _

Sighing Jack got up from his seat and boarded the plane.

**Washington D.C**

"Come on Kyle the car is here." Audrey called. She heard Kyle pulling all her luggage along with him.

"Jesus Audrey how much stuff do you actually need."

Audrey raised her eyebrow "Enough, we're going for two weeks."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Come on then we better get into the car or we're going to miss our flight."

"Hardly" Audrey retorted. "My father's jet isn't exactly going to go without us is it?"

Kyle shook his head and entered the waiting limo. Audrey following placed herself opposite Kyle. Over the last month, Kyle and she had been having more arguments than she could remember, most of them were to do with Jack and her past. Audrey had stupidly told him that she was thinking about seeing Jack after they had gone to New York, and Kyle didn't like that idea at all. The argument ended with Kyle slamming the door to the apartment.

"Audrey I'm sorry for last night."

Audrey inwardly rolled her eyes, "its fine" was all she said and they remained in silence for the rest of the journey.

_Eight Hours later…._

**New York**

The taxi pulled up outside of a large stack of buildings.

"Apartment 25 is at the very top."

Jack thanked the man, paid him and then headed up to the door. He pressed the speaker.

"Hello?" Chloe's voice crackled.

"Hey Chloe its Jack can you buzz me up?"

A minute later he was entering her apartment. He let his eyes gaze around the flat, it was huge. Chloe emerged with Peter from the kitchen. She put her son down, and came over to give Jack an awkward hug.

"It's been awhile." Chloe muttered,

Jack smiled, "Yeah I know. How have you been?"

"Fine. I should be asking you that Jack. How have _you _been, the last I heard you were living with your sister-in-law. I'm sorry about Audrey…" her voice trailed off.

Jack's face changed dramatically, pain now etched his face. "Yeah…"

Chloe scolded herself, _Well done _she thought _How was Heller's plan suppose to work if Jack didn't even want to talk about Audrey?_

Pushing the thoughts from her head, she decided to address the matter later. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Jack followed her down the hallway to his bedroom.

-----

Kyle and Audrey stepped out of the elevator together. "This hotel is amazing." Audrey muttered.

"I know" Kyle replied.

The pair arrived at their hotel door, and opened. They had only been there for three hours and already the room looked like a mess.

"I might go for a walk" Audrey said, not caring whether Kyle heard her or not. Grabbing her coat and scarf she wandered towards the door and onto the streets of New York.

------

Jack appeared from his room a few hours later.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Chloe asked.

Jack smiled "Yeah I did."

Chloe pondered for a minute debating whether she should mention Audrey.

"Jack." She started, he turned to her expectantly "What happened?" she asked.

"With what?" Jack replied.

"Audrey"

Jack painfully looked down, "I…" he began.

"I'm sorry" Chloe replied, "If you don't want to talk about it, its okay."

Jack shook his head, "No I don't mind I haven't really talked about to anyone before." Chloe nodded. Jack brought back the memory of that day, his last day with Audrey. He told Chloe the story about Simon and how Audrey had been shot and when she awoke, she had no recollection of who he was. "So I decided to leave her. I…I don't know where she is now or if she remembered me."

Chloe smiled sadly at him. "Do you still love her?" She asked bluntly.

Jack didn't even hesitate "I'll always love her."

TBC


	34. The reunion

**Chapter 34**

The following day, Audrey and Kyle slept in until noon. The sunlight beaming through the windows woke her, she turned towards Kyle.

"I'm going for a walk" She stated.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kyle asked, his voice drowned with sleep.

Audrey shook her head, "No, its fine you stay here and sleep I'll be back in a while." Kissing his head, she moved from the bed, quickly getting changed, she headed out of the hotel door.

"Do you need a lift anywhere Ms Raines?" the chauffeur asked.

Audrey smiled, "No. Not at the moment." She made her way down the streets admiring the beautiful city. She had missed the hustle and bustle of New York. Even though Washington was busy, there was just something about New York that she loved. Turning down another street, something caught her eye. On the left hand side of the avenue, there was a café that she recognised.

Audrey crossed the busy road quickly and entered the café. She knew this place from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. She was sure that she had come here before, possibly with Jack?

"Can I get you a table?" the waiter asked her.

"Yes please, Can I have a large cappuccino" The waiter nodded.

Her eyes wandered around the place, eyeing the walls that were covered in newspaper of specific moments that had happened in New York. Again Audrey had a sense that she had been here before. That's when it came back to her, she had come here with Jack all those years ago, when her father had been on a business trip out here. Jack had treated her to meal out and then took her to Broadway, it had been one of the best nights of her life. Smiling she trained her thoughts back to Jack, would she be brave enough to meet him again?

_One week later…._

The week had past quickly for Audrey, it was already the following Sunday and it was cold, frost had already begun to settle on the cars. Audrey groaned and buried herself into Kyle's warm arms. Kyle smiled and pulled her close to him. This was the closest they had been in over a month. Giving up on sleep Audrey made her way to the warm shower. When she re-appeared Kyle was already dressed.

"I was thinking I'll take you shopping today if you want?"

Audrey grinned, "You know the way to a woman's heart don't you?" She teased.

Minutes later, Audrey was dressed in jeans and a woolly jumper that hugged at her breasts and figure. Wrapping the scarf and coat around her body she wandered out of the door hand in hand with Kyle.

-----

Jack retrieved his scarf from the coat rack. "Come on Chloe, are we going to go?"

Chloe smiled, "Just because I said I'd take you to get a suit for tonight…"

Jack grinned, as they headed out of the door, with Peter snuggled in his pram.

"He's adorable" Jack remarked.

"Thank you." Chloe replied.

They headed out of the block and towards the shops.

On their way to the shops they had past Saks and Chloe had pleaded Jack for half-an-hour there. Of course that was an hour ago and now Jack was stuck in the woman's section, bored as hell. He turned as he saw Chloe making her way from the changing rooms.

"Ready?" he whined, and Chloe was about to answer when Jack heard a woman's laugh. The laugh that he'd know forever, the one he'd never forget. The laugh of Audrey. His heart froze; he started to sweat with nerves.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"A…Audrey." Jack replied.

Audrey had just laughed at a joke Kyle was telling her and were now turning the corner heading towards the checkouts when she came face to face with a man. Her breath caught in her throat, it was the man that haunted her every night in her dreams…it was Jack.

"Oh my god." she muttered. Her eyes locked with his, he was everything she remembered. He opened his mouth to speak when Kyle intervened.

"Why isn't it the infamous Jack Bauer? I'm Kyle Thomas" he said extending his hand towards Jack. However, even though he took it, his eyes remained solely on Audrey and hers on his.

Chloe nearly jumped for joy. Finally the couple were reunited, but she was obviously with someone else. "Audrey. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Chloe O'Brian" she said emphasising her last name. Chloe looked at Kyle and indicated to him to come along with her. Nodding he followed, knowing that Audrey needed to talk to Jack on her own.

Neither Jack nor Audrey knew what to say to one another. Audrey spoke up first, "I got your letter." she said, her voice melting Jack's heart.

He nodded. She took a moment to memorize his face, she saw the pain in it but she also saw the love in his eyes. The love for her. What was she meant to say to him? After all these years, she was finally standing face to face with Jack Bauer.

"I don't know what to say." he whispered.

Audrey took a step towards him, her memories flashing in her mind. Tears began to fill her eyes. "I remember you." she whimpered "I remember everything."

Jack ripped his eyes from hers, trying to get a hold of his emotions, he smiled weakly at her, he opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. "I'm sorry" he croaked, "for everything, I…I just thought it was for the best…" his voice trailed off as tried to get a hold of his emotions.

Audrey nodded her head, "Jack you don't need to explain yourself to me…I…I understand"

He gazed at her, both not sure what to say or do. Jack brought his eyes back to her face once more, to find that it was streaming with tears.

"Shh" he whispered to her, "don't cry" He stepped forward, his hand hesitating as he reached her face, tenderly wiping the tears away. Audrey covered his hand with hers, leaning into his touch. She took a cautious step towards him and wrapped her arms around his body. He reciprocated, drawing her close to him, he buried his head in her hair and she in the crook of his neck. Time seemed to stop around them, neither wanting to part from one another. It was their first contact with one another it over 2 years.

"I love you" Jack whispered into her ear.

More tears spilt over Audrey's face, as she took a step back from him. She gazed into his blue eyes and saw how deep his love for her was. Suddenly, the emotion was all to much to bear.

"I…I can't do this" she whimpered, "I…have to go." glancing at him one final time, Audrey turned and ran out of the shop, with Jack following.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Jack stepped outside as he saw Audrey, push her back into the wall.

"Audrey," he said softly, as he carefully approached her. Audrey looked up at him. Her eyes showing Jack her clear struggle of her feelings for him.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

Jack took a step forward, "What have you got to be sorry for?"

Audrey shook her head, "I…I just didn't think that I would ever see you again…I've had dreams of you Jack…I don't know what to do anymore."

Jack smiled sympathetically, "Go back with Kyle" he stated.

Audrey's head shot up, eyeing him. She nodded her head, "But first, will you take me out to dinner tomorrow night…. For one last time, just so…"

Jack interrupted "It would be an honour" Audrey smiled, her first true smile, it made Jack's heart flutter.

He stepped hesitantly towards her, his hand reaching up to wipe her tears away, "Don't cry." he whispered to her, kissing her head lovingly.

Audrey relished the feeling of Jack against her once more. "You'd better go" Jack whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." Audrey looked up at him, their eyes meeting, her heart beginning to burn with desire again, was this what it was like to start falling in love with Jack Bauer?

----

The journey back to the hotel had been a quiet one for Kyle and Audrey. Audrey was too busy wishing tonight and tomorrow away, so she could see Jack again. Kyle too was thinking, he knew that he was losing Audrey and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked, not able to stand the silence anymore.

Audrey hesitated, "I'm fine" she replied.

Kyle simply nodded his head, letting the silence continue.

Heller was engrossed in his work when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing he went to answer it, finding Audrey, her face beaming with a smile.

"I saw him." she said.

Heller opened the door wider, letting Audrey enter. "You saw who?"

"Jack Bauer" Audrey replied.

Heller stopped, standing dead in his tracks, "and…" he said.

Audrey smiled, "I can't explain it dad… at first I was shocked to see him but then when he was holding me…I don't know it felt like everything was good in the world, as though nothing was wrong.."

Heller bit back a smile, his plan had worked.

Audrey sighed, looking down to her hands, "Dad… I think…that I'm falling for him again, we're having dinner together tomorrow night." Heller nodded, "But Kyle… I don't want to hurt him."

Heller gazed at his daughter "Audrey I think you need to talk to Kyle, if you feel that way about Jack."

Audrey simply nodded her head, "I know dad.. I know."

Half an hour later, Audrey returned to her and Kyle's room. She sat on the bed, debating at what she was going to do. She knew that she had to end things with Kyle as it would be unfair on him.

"Kyle" she sighed, as he came from the living room. "We need to talk".

Kyle sadly nodded his head, "Yeah I know we do." he joined her at the bed.

Audrey turned to face him, reaching for his hand. "I don't know how to -"

Kyle interjected, "You want to end things between us don't you?"

Audrey nodded her head "Yes" she said, "I'm sorry."

"Is it to do with Jack?"

Audrey hesitated, deciding on how she was going to answer him, "Yes it is partly due to Jack, but Kyle you and I haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye recently…I don't want to hurt you."

"Do you love Jack?" Kyle asked bluntly.

Audrey locked eyes with Kyle, "I…I'm not sure at the moment…I'm starting to.."

Kyle wiped a tear from his eye. A pang of guilt washed through Audrey's body. "I'm sorry" she said, tears filling her own eyes, "I never meant to hurt you." She held him, until his tears subsided.

"It's fine Audrey, honestly." he paused, "I better start getting packed if I'm going to catch the next flight out." Audrey simply nodded.

----

Jack and Chloe entered the apartment. Chloe looked at Jack's face, he hadn't looked so happy for a long time. At the moment Jack has a smile plastered on his face, Chloe grinned at her friend.

"So…" she said, taking Peter from his buggy. "What happened?"

Jack grinned, "I…I" he stuttered.

"That good?" Chloe teased.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I don't know Chloe, I haven't seen her in so long…I'm starting to wonder why I ever left."

Chloe simply nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to get much out of him now. "Alright. Well I'm just going to put Peter to bed okay?"

Jack shook his head, "Yeah ok" He sat down on the sofa, thinking about today. Had it been fate that had brought them together yet again? His heart was still racing, just thinking about Audrey and when they had hugged earlier, he felt as though he never wanted to let go. Tomorrow night was going to be perfect, it would be his chance to get his life back, to prove how sorry he was to Audrey, to show her how much he loved her.

----

Audrey awoke the next morning, lying in her empty bed thinking of Jack. For once, she had not dreamt of China, her past in fact had not come back to haunt her. Smiling she rolled out of bed, her mind constantly on Jack. Could she allow herself to fall in love with him again?

The day past quickly for both Jack and Audrey. Heller had brought Audrey a new dress specifically for this evening. The limo pulled up outside of the hotel. _'Here we go' _Jack thought. Taking a deep breath he wandered to Audrey's room. Gently knocking on the door, he waited unit it was opened by Audrey. His breath caught in his throat.

"You look amazing" Jack uttered, as he ran his eyes over her body. She was wearing a long red dress that cut off at her knees, the dress accentuated her curves and breasts. Her hair was done it's usual curls, tied loosely at the back.

Audrey blushed, "Thank you" she said, "You look handsome, if I may add" she teased, eyeing him. He was dressed in an Armani suit, a white shirt with a light blue tie that highlighted his eyes. His hair looked as though he had run his hand through it quickly, giving him the sexy school boy look.

"Shall we go?" He asked, extending his arms so she could latch on to it. Audrey hesitated at first, but then wrapped her arm around his, and they headed back towards the limo.

The ride in the limo was quiet, and awkward for both of them. Neither knowing what to say. It was Audrey who found her voice first. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

Jack smiled, " Le Cirque" he replied, "It's a French cuisine."

Audrey smiled and nodded her head. Twenty minutes later, they had arrived and were now sitting at their table, having ordered the food. Audrey gazed at Jack, why was being with him so awkward? She sighed as they went back to the usual silence. Jack too, was finding it difficult to create conversation with Audrey. He hadn't seen her in two years.

"How have you been?" he asked, trying desperately to start some talk.

Audrey smiled, "Fine" she replied, cursing herself for the monosyllabic answer. "Jack…" she said her voice trailing off. He looked at her expectantly. "There's one thing that I can't understand. Why…why did you leave that day?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted speaking. The hurt on his face was unbearable, his eyes moved down and focused on an invisible spot on the table cloth.

"I..I" he stuttered. _Come on Jack get a hold of yourself, this is Audrey you're sitting with, tell her the truth! _He thought. "Because… you'll never be safe with me…and I thought that if you didn't remember me, then you'd be able to start your life all over." He shook his head, maybe meeting with Audrey wasn't a good idea after all.

Audrey reached across the table, placing her hand over his, stroking his fingers gently with her thumb. "Well I want to be with you now Jack…I just need time.." she confessed. Jack smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Of course" he replied.

After that, the conversation began to flow easy between them. Audrey told Jack of her work, and the days after she had come out of the coma, how hard it had been to get her memory back. She then told him of the dreams she had of him, at which he smiled at. While talking about the letter, Jack moved his hand across the table, grasping hers, it was then when he saw the diamond necklace around her neck.

Audrey saw what he was staring at, "I never parted with it" she said softly. "It's the most beautiful piece of jewellery that I've seen in my life."

Jack grinned, "I'm glad you didn't get rid of it."

In turn Jack told Audrey how he coped without her, he too mentioned that he had dreams about her, where she would ask him why he had left. Jack breezed over the fact that he had been living with his sister-in-law for the last two and bit years. The evening eventually came to an end, Jack paying the bill led Audrey outside to the awaiting limo.

"Thank you for a great evening." Audrey said, as they pulled up outside of the hotel.

Jack nodded his head, "You're welcome." He said, although not fully paying attention, _should he kiss her or not? _Was the question that had been flying around his head for the whole of the journey home. In the end he had decided not to.

"I'll see you later." he whispered, holding onto her hand, their eyes locked. Audrey briefly stared at his lips. The lips that she had dreamed about kissing every night. Jack noticed this and swallowed hard, he lent forward, kissing her cheek.

"Bye" Audrey murmured. Looking at him once more before disappearing into the hotel.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Jack thanked the limo driver as they pulled up outside of Chloe's apartment. He glanced at his watch, the digits glowed 12:00 pm. _Midnight _he thought it was unlikely that Chloe and Morris would still be up, so he skilfully reached up to the doorframe and grasped their spare key. Soundlessly slipping it into the keyhole he stepped inside, where he as greeted by low murmurs of voices. It was Chloe and Morris and by the sounds of it they were in the midst of an argument. Jack silently listened to what was being said…

---

"We have to tell him Chloe" Morris uttered, "its only fair."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Why Morris? I've never seen him so happy since… god…since he was working for Secretary Heller." she sighed. "And I don't want to ruin it for him."

Morris relented slightly "I know" he whispered, wrapping his arm around Chloe, "But think, wouldn't you want to know why you ended up in the same place as your soul mate?"

Chloe smirked, "Well now you put it like that… I guess." However, their conversation immediately stopped when they heard the door shut. "That's him." Chloe murmured.

"Tell him." Morris breathed as Jack came in through the living room.

"Hey Jack. How did it go?" Chloe smiled.

"Fine." Jack replied.

Chloe looked over to Morris, "Jack…err…I've got to tell you something."

Jack grinned, "Its fine Chloe I know."

Chloe's face wrinkled, "What do you mean you know?..How?"

Jack shrugged, "Chloe it wasn't that hard to work out, I already knew Audrey would be out here and I'm honoured that you and James Heller would help us get back together."

Chloe was flabbergasted, "You're welcome, but Jack if you don't mind me asking how did you know that Heller and Audrey would be out here?"

Jack's face reddened "I…I asked Bill. I've always kept in touch with him, he use to give me updates on how Audrey was doing."

Chloe looked down, "I'm sorry Jack we should have told you…"

Jack shook his head, "Don't worry about it.. I'm turning in for the night. I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Night" Chloe replied

Jack smiled as he headed back to his room with his mind solely on Audrey.

----

Audrey awoke the next morning with a smile plastered on her face. For the first time in two years everything felt right. Her mind transported her back to the previous night. It had been perfect with Jack, and she was ecstatic at the fact that he still loved her. The soft knocking on the door brought her back to the present.

"Coming" Audrey said, wrapping her robe around her body. She peered through the keyhole and saw it was her father. "Morning dad."

Heller smiled, he could see the change in his daughter, it was then when he knew he had finally done the right thing. "Hey sweetie." Heller replied, "Listen, I have to go for a meeting in about an hour but then I'll take you out to lunch if you want."

Audrey nodded her head, "I'd love to."

Heller stayed for another hour before heading off to the meeting with one of the state's senators and Audrey was left lulling and reminiscing about Jack.

--

Jack wearily made his way out of the bedroom, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Morning Jack, or should I say afternoon?" Chloe teased.

"What time is it?" Jack replied as he stifled a yawn.

"Almost One"

Jack chuckled "God, I haven't slept that late in a long time."

Chloe nodded and continued to feed Peter, "There's some coffee in the pot if you want some."

Jack nodded "Thanks" he said pouring out the scented coffee.

_One week later…_

The final week came to an end quicker than either Jack or Audrey had expected. The pair had met up on numerous amounts of times for lunch or dinner, but Jack had yet to kiss her. The mere thought of kissing Audrey again sent his nerves in override, he hadn't felt like this since the first time he had kissed her all those years ago in Washington.

Jack wandered into the kitchen where he was greeted by Morris.

"Hi" Morris said looking up from the paper. "Listen Jack, Chloe and I were wondering whether you wanted to stay longer? I mean the room is yours as long as you want it for."

Jack smiled, "Thanks Morris." Morris nodded.

---

Heller packed the last of his things and made his way to Audrey's room.

"Are you…" but his voice trailed off when he saw Audrey's tear stained face. "Audrey honey what's wrong?"

Audrey shook her head, "I… I just don't want to leave him dad. Not again."

Heller looked down to the floor then back at his daughter. "Audie, the last week has been great. There's life back in you eyes, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time and if it's Jack that's creating this change in you then.. Then why don't you stay in New York for as long as you want. I'll pay for the hotel."

Audrey smiled, "But dad what about work?"

Heller grinned, "Audrey, you being happy is far more important than work and besides I'm sure I'll do fine."

Audrey leapt up from the bed and into her father's arms. "Thank you daddy. Thank you so much."

---

Jack wandered out of his room for the third time that day, however this time when he walked into the kitchen Audrey was standing there, chatting silently to Chloe. Morris walked over to Jack.

"Just to give you a heads up Jack, they're apparently having a 'girly chat' whatever that means. So Chloe basically told me to bugger off."

Jack laughed and stepped over to see Audrey. Whatever conversation had taken place immediately stopped when the two women saw Jack approaching.

"Hey" he said coolly

"Hey you" Audrey replied kissing Jack lightly on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine." Jack replied. He looked over to Chloe, who got his hint and moved away from them.

"Come on Morris we have to go and collect that…em thing remember."

Morris gazed over at his wife "What thing?"

Chloe glared at him, "You know… the thing!"

Getting the gist of it, Morris nodded "Oh, that thing." and the pair briskly walked out of the apartment giving Jack and Audrey their privacy.

An awkward silence passed between them. Even though they had seen each other for a couple of weeks, Jack was still getting used to being with Audrey. He had trouble letting his emotions go, he hadn't even told Audrey that he loved her since the first time he saw her. The problem was, that for the last two years, he was able to control his feelings and put on an outer shell and now his dilemma was parting with the 'shell'.

"So" Jack said, breaking the silence, "You're going home today aren't you?"

Audrey looked down and then met his eyes again, "Not if you don't want me to." she replied.

"Audrey, it's not up to me I…" he cut himself off when he saw the hurt on Audrey's face. She was expecting him to say _yes I do want you to stay. _Why was he doing this to her? It wasn't her fault, it was his, and he had to learn to open to her more. Jack took Audrey into his arms, burying his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

Audrey did the same, her thin arms were wrapped tightly around his muscular body, and her head resting on his shoulder. _Life couldn't get better than this _she thought.

Jack breathed in "I love you" he whispered to her, kissing her neck.

Audrey's heart froze. Her mind screeching to her to say _I love you too _but she couldn't. Audrey stepped back from Jack, locking her eyes with his cool blue ones, she stepped closer, her eyes focused on his lips she slowly began to move forward.

Jack's heart skipped a beat, as he watched Audrey lean in, he closed his eyes and just as their lips were about to touch they heard the door open, revealing Chloe and Morris. Jack and Audrey reluctantly pulled apart, Jack's hand still firmly around Audrey's waist. His forehead leaning on hers,

"Let's go ice skating." he said.

Audrey grinned, "Yeah" she replied, her mind still in the moments before, thinking of how close they were to kissing. The mere though of Jack's lips on her skin again sent shivers down her spine. Clearing her mind, she latched onto Jack's arm as they headed out of the door.

TBC


	37. Memories of the past

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to all those who have reviewed. Just a brief warning there is some adult content at the end of this chapter, it's not that explicit but it's just to let the younger readers know.

Anyway here is the chapter. Please don't forget to click the button at the end of the page to submit a review.

* * *

Chapter 37- Memories of the past.

Jack took Audrey's hand and led them down to the skating rink.

"I hope you can skate" he teased as Audrey wobbled on the slippery ice.

"I can, don't worry." Audrey retorted. "I'm just a little rusty that's all. I haven't been in a while."

"I took you all the time before -" he stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

"Before I forgot you?" Audrey replied. An awkward moment passed between them and again Jack wondered if he should really be doing this. Getting evolved with Audrey again meant that she would be in danger and never live a safe life.

"Audrey" Jack began, but whatever sentence he was going to say escaped his mind when she gazed at him. Even after all this time Jack could still read Audrey's eyes like a book and what he saw in them now could only be described as pure unadulterated love for _him. _

"Yeah?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, getting rid of the lingering thoughts. "You're beautiful" he stated, causing Audrey to blush and look away suddenly.

"Come on Jack" Audrey yelled, "I thought I was meant to be the bad one at ice skating"

The pair had been ice skating together for the last two hours and so far Jack had somehow decided that no one in the world was better at him at ice skating. So when Audrey had dared him to twirl and then jump in the air he took the challenge willingly, only to end up falling rather disgracefully to the floor. Injuring nothing but his ego.

"But Audrey" he whined "You're not the one with a bruised backside."

"Or ego" Audrey quipped, making Jack laugh and blush at the same time.

"Come here" he growled as he lunged at Audrey, but she had already darted forward. Again causing Jack to fall.

"Damnit" he muttered under his breath. What was wrong with him today? Shaking off the embarrassment he once again got to his feet.

"You okay?" Audrey asked, silently hovering, doing nothing to hold back the satisfied smile on her face.

Just as Jack was about to make a comment to her, a loud voice boomed through the speakers.

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen to New York's finest Ice skating rink. It's 7 o'clock_ _right now, and yes it is that time of the day. Music requests" _

Audrey rolled her eyes, listening to the man's voice, "Come on Jack" she whispered in his ear. "We're going to miss our dinner reservation if we don't go now."

Even though Jack seemed to be listening to her, he did nothing, but simply grasped her hand. "Wait a second and listen"

Audrey rolled her eyes but listened nonetheless.

"_Our first request" _the speakers roared _"Is from a man to a woman." _

Audrey shot Jack a look, her eyes exposing her question.

"_Now this young lady is here today on the ice rink." _

As the man spoke his last statement everyone on the ice appeared to stop skating while their eyes darted from woman to woman, wondering who the woman in question was.

"_Now this song I'm about to play, is very special to the couple as it was the first song they danced to together and it was the first time that your man knew he loved you." _the spokesman continued, clearly addressing the couple. _"Ladies and gentlemen here is 'I don't wanna miss a thing' for Jack and Audrey"._

As the song's words started to play through the sound system. Audrey felt her face blush even more. "Oh Jack" she stated.

"Dance with me" Jack asked. Taking Audrey's hand and wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her close to him.

"_Then I kiss your lips… and thank god that we are together….cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"._

Audrey buried her head into the crook of Jack's neck while Jack nuzzled his face into her long blonde hair. Both completely oblivious to the hundred of eyes now trained on them.

As the song drew to an end Jack breathed in "I love you" he whispered softly into her ear, "With all my heart."

Audrey withdrew her head from Jack shoulder then, and gazed deep in to his eyes, "I…" she started. Jack looked at her, urging her to say the words that he was dying to hear from her. "I love you to… so much" Audrey whimpered as a tear slithered down her face. "Jack I'm so sorry, I-"

But Jack didn't give her a chance to finish off her sentence, as he moved his head forward, and covered her mouth with his. Slowly, she started to reciprocate to the kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck while the other framed his jaw. Audrey bit back a moan as she felt Jack's tongue slip into her mouth, their tongues danced together, never wanting to stop. However, the need for oxygen became too great and reluctantly they pulled apart.

"I love you" Audrey whispered again, her head resting against his forehead.

Jack grinned widely "I love you too." It was now that he realised how many people were watching them, some were smiling while other were wiping their eyes. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat."

"Welcome to the Barlo." said the waiter. "Here is your menu and wine list. Would you like any drinks to start with? "

Jack nodded his head, "Yes, we will have a bottle of your finest champagne please."

"Very well Sir." the waiter replied before heading off in the direction of the bar.

"So "Audrey started, "What you did for me, earlier at the ice rink." she paused, "I just wanted to say thank you Jack. I really did love it."

Jack's face beamed "You're welcome sweetheart." He hesitated for a moment before asking. "Audrey what exactly do you remember about us?"

Audrey eyes floated downwards onto an invisible spot on the tablecloth. "I remember meeting you for the first time and I remember thinking how handsome but shy you were and there was our first valentines day together." she laughed "I remember how you use to look at me during one of my father's boring speeches and all the secretive kisses we stole."

Jack grinned, "If I remember rightly there were mostly kisses that you stole Ms Raines."

Audrey playfully slapped Jack on his hand, then grasping it. "But then I recall what happened to you and me in China." Jack's face paled at the mention on the word. Noticing the colour change in his face Audrey squeezed his hand "I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to?"

Jack swallowed hard before answering "No, it's fine really. Cheng made you watch the torture sessions?"

Audrey nodded her head, "He told me that you were bringing it on yourself and that he would let you go if you just answered his questions" she said pausing as the waiter returned with their champagne and took their order. "Do you remember the first time we saw each other when we were there?"

Jack nodded his head, as the memory fluttered across his mind. "Yes," he replied solemnly "If I was honest, up to that point I was ready to give up on all hope and just…" his voice trailed off, "But when I saw you, I had something to live for, some sort of hope, that I thought had disappeared long ago returned and when you kissed me.."

Audrey smiled, knowing what he was trying to tell her. "I'm so sorry that I didn't come earlier for you."

Jack shook his head, "At least you came for me."

There meal was eaten through a comfortable silence and as the waiter took away their plates Jack looked up at Audrey.

"What did you do after I left you that day at the hospital?" he asked.

Audrey thought for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I mainly started recovering, dad

Made me attend these counselling sessions to get over the trauma. After that I just concentrated on getting my life back together again. My father was there for me every step of the way." she stopped when she saw Jack's face drop. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Jack shook his head, squeezing her hand to tell her that it was okay.

Audrey smiled and continued, "My Father then offered me my job back, that's when I met Kyle. He worked at DoD alongside my father. That's when I started having these dreams about you. They weren't anything major just flashbacks to what out life use to be like together."

Jack smiled, while he signalled the waiter for the bill. "What about you?" Audrey asked.

"I went to stay with my err- sister-in law"

Audrey grinned and couldn't resist the urge to tease him, as if she remembered rightly his sister-in law had a crush on him. "How was that? I mean did she try anything with you?"

Jack immediately blushed, "erm…" he broke their eye contact, gazing down at a spot on his hand. Audrey held in her laugh. "Well she did try to kiss me a couple of times. But I can't imagine why."

Audrey looked at Jack incredulously "Jack you're gorgeous that's why." the comment caused Jack to turn bright crimson. Audrey couldn't help but smile. She was finally back with the man of her dreams.

They pulled up outside Audrey's hotel. "Are you sure you won't come up for a coffee?" she asked.

Jack searched his brain for an answer. He knew what would happen if he went up there. Were they really ready for that? He opened his mouth before his brain came to an answer, "Alright."

Jack followed Audrey up to her room. "I forgot that gigantic rooms were one of the perks for working for the Secretary of Defence." he quipped, while examining the over-sized room.

"I know. It's wonderful. Isn't it?" she laughed, whilst turning on the coffee machine.

Jack ran his eyes over Audrey, no words could describe what he felt right now, and everything for once was going right in his life. He came up behind her pressing his body against hers, sweeping back her hair so he could kiss the nape of her neck. Audrey turned around slowly in his arms, letting out a shaky breath. She smiled, while she look at him invitingly, daring him to make a move. Jack felt like a deer caught in car's lights. He slowly lent down, closing his mouth down on hers, taking the coffee pot from her with one hand and with the other he pulled her closer. Audrey curved her body into him, as their tongues darted into each others mouths, neither wanting to break the kiss. The kiss lasted for what felt like a lifetime before they broke to take in some oxygen. Audrey placed her hands on his hard chest, resting her forehead against his, she began to undo his buttons.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack enquired, still giving her the opportunity to stop.

Audrey nodded her head, "I'm sure." Words left them after that and the passion started to take over them. Jack embraced her again with a long kiss, framing her face with one hand as the other slid under her blouse, up her back to unhook her bra. Audrey moaned softly as his hand gently cupped her breast, his finger circling and skating down her stomach. Audrey grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Revealing Jack's well toned, hard body, just the sight of him made her go weak at her knees. She knew it was stupid but she couldn't help it. Jack pulled Audrey to him once more, kissing her eagerly, his excitement rising with each beat of his heart. Audrey tactfully traced her fingernails gently and slowly up his arms, down his chest, stopping at the top of his jeans. Her ministrations sent sparks around his body and down into his groin. Audrey grinned as she felt Jack harden against her, she removed the belt from him and unzipped his jeans sending them to the floor.

Jack suddenly put his hands around her waist and lifted her onto the king sized bed. He laid Audrey down on to the silk sheets, removing the last of her clothing. He paused, his eyes wondered over Audrey appreciatively. "You're so beautiful" he whispered, bending down to kiss the newly exposed skin.

Audrey moaned as his soft lips glided across her stomach and then lower. She knew that she couldn't take much more of this, she was in heaven.

"Jack please" she murmured.

Tracing the path back to her lips, Jack's eyes locked with hers, he needed to be sure she wanted this, "Are you sure?" he asked. Audrey did nothing but nodded. Clasping her lips once more, they made slow and passionate love.

TBC


End file.
